La Sangre De Nuestras Venas
by JuaXen Said 27
Summary: Eclipse Blood Drops el hombre que se convirtio en pony y el pony que se volvio heroe, al recordar a su hermano mayor decide usar su tarjeta del deseo cuidate Ecuestria por que si uno hacia pendejadas ¿que haran dos de ellos?
1. la tarjeta

_hola locos de la Fan Fictiooooooooooooooooooooooon estoy de vuelta y no vine solo ahora aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic y este fin de semana no publicare uno o dos sino OCHO ocho grandes capitulos que espero que les gusten asi que lets read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 1: la tarjeta

¿Cómo pasa el tiempo, verdad? Un día eres un ser que solo tiene fama por ser de la realeza y al siguiente eres una leyenda, ha pasado casi cinco meses desde que mi repentina muerte en la Tierra me trajo a Ecuestria exactamente hoy ya se cumple una semana desde que derrote a King Sombra, he estado viviendo bien últimamente, Celestia dijo que tengo derecho a un incentivo de héroe o algo así se llama, gracias a ese incentivo he podido mantener a Trixie y a White, aun no me eh casado con Applejack pero probablemente lo haga para finales de año.

En este momento estoy recostado en una nube la verdad es que no quiero ni moverme ayer tuve una buena chamba con Spike, cuidar a sus hijos, oh si, el lagartijo tuvo hijos dos para ser exactos el mayor se llama Draco y el menor creo que se llamaba Snake y ayer por la noche me dijo que si los cuidaba mientras ellos iban a ver una película al cine, pero o se estaban aprovechando y se metieron a un hotel o era la de King Kong por que no regresaron hasta las 4:00 a.m. y se fueron a las 7:00 p.m. en fin estoy en la nube pero no quiero bajar, me asomo un poco hacia la tierra y veo a los dos hijos de Spike con Pinkie y Rainbow y si para algo son buenos esos mocosos es para hacer bromas sobretodo las que van dirigidas a mi.

Veo como estoy no muy lejos de mi casa la cual desde hace una semana comparto con Applejack, así que me paro en la nube, me trueno el cuello, estiro un poco mis alas y como alma que lleva el Diablo vuelo hasta mi casa en la cual entro y después bloqueo con la mesa

Applejack – hola, amor, ¿Qué ocurre?

Eclipse – lo de siempre Pinkie y Rainbow se aliaron con los hijos de Spike y no planeo salir hasta que sea la resurrección de los muertos o…

Applejack – o ¿Qué?

Lentamente me acerco a ella con mirada seductora y la beso en los labios

Eclipse – o hasta que decida salir de aquí

Le empiezo a besar en el cuello haciendo que se excite y se vaya al sillón

Applejack – Eclipse, no, basta

Me le acerco para comenzar a embestirla hasta que tocan a la puerta

Eclipse - ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Twiligth, ¿podríamos hablar?

Eclipse – ya voy un momento

Me voy a la puerta y la abro dejando pasar a Twiligth, la cual entra y se pone a observar las repisas deteniéndose justo en frente de la tarjeta del deseo, la cual tengo en una urna de cristal, que me gane por hacer el máximo sacrificio, de seguro preguntara lo mismo que a estado haciendo desde hace una semana, así que me acerco a ella

Eclipse – esa tarjeta no esta en venta

Twiligth – aun no entiendo por que no quieres venderla

Eclipse – es para algo que verdaderamente quiera

Applejack – ¿como que?

Eclipse – no lo se, pero se que algún día voy a usarla, digo esta tarjeta puede cambiar el destino de todo solo con un poco de tinta y fuego

Twiligth – bueno, venia a verte por que creo que esto podría interesarte

Me pasa un libro no muy grueso del cual leo el titulo

Eclipse – mitología humana

Paso algunas hojas y veo varias imágenes malhechas de dioses como Cristo, Ghanesa, Buda, Jesús entre otros

Twiligth – es el único libro que eh encontrado hasta ahora acerca de los humanos que no tenga que ver con que son malignos

Eclipse – gracias Twi

Twiligth – también quería preguntarte acerca de los humanos, para ya sabes lo de editar un libro que no diga que son malvados

Applejack – yo también quisiera hacer algunas preguntas si no te importa

Eclipse – muy bien, ¿les importa si hago inventario mientras hablamos?

Tomo una libreta y un lápiz y comienzo a inventariar

Twiligth - ¿es cierto que son violentos?

Eclipse – somos violentos en si solo cuando nos vemos amenazados o queremos algo que otro tiene como dinero o tierras o cuando bebemos de mas

Applejack - ¿Qué es lo que comen?

Eclipse – somos omnívoros comemos desde semillas hasta carne

En ese momento se quedan heladas

Eclipse – tranquilas eso era antes y si me comiera a alguna de ustedes seria a Applejack, pero a besos

Se tranquilizan y continúan con el cuestionario

Twiligth – ¿tienes familia?

En ese momento la sangre se me hela tanto que me detengo en seco y dejo caer el lápiz, la verdad es que cuando yo recuerdo a mi hermano por casualidad no lo siento, pero, cuando alguien me pregunta por el es como si el mundo se me viniera abajo

Twiligth – oh, lo siento

Eclipse – tranquila solo salgan unos minutos tengo, tengo que hacer inventario

Ambas salen y yo cierro la puerta la verdad es que no me había sentido así desde que sombra le dijo a las chicas que yo era un humano me siento en la mesa a pensar. Hay veces en las que desearía con toda el alma recobrar a mi hermano verlo de nuevo y terminar mi vida junto a el

Eclipse – eso es

**Mundo humano**

Vemos a un hombre delante de una tumba, llorando, se trata de Daniel el hermano mayor del actual Eclipse

Daniel - Hermano, ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El hombre mira al cielo y grita

Daniel - ¿POR QUE TE LO LLEVASTE? DEJAME ESTAR CON EL

De repente el hombre comienza a sentir como su corazón comienza a debilitarse, empieza a apoyarse en la tumba hasta que de repente su corazón se detiene haciendo que entre en el sueño del que nadie despierta

**Daniel POV**

Me encuentro totalmente dormido la verdad es que nunca había sentido un paro cardiaco y ahora que lo siento duele como el carajo, como puedo abro los ojos y veo que estoy en una especie de bazar, recostado en un escritorio, tal vez el velador me trajo aquí para que después despertara me siento en el mueble con la vista registro el lugar hay varios objetos algunos comunes como vestidos y peceras, otros son algo extraños como por ejemplo hay un peluche tamaño real de un pony o algo así en una esquina, tal vez para algún brony como mi hermano, claro si estuviera vivo.

Me volteo y veo una puerta tal vez para una recamara pequeña, vuelvo con el peluche y veo como esta más cerca más o menos a media habitación, cierro los ojos y me los tallo, que raro, siento mi mano distinta, pero en fin abro los ojos y veo como el peluche esta tan estúpidamente cerca de mi que me caigo del escritorio

Peluche - oh lo siento no quería asustarte mucho

Daniel – ¿pero que mierda? Oh ya se, ya se de seguro recordé tanto a mi hermano que recordé su afición brony y ahora estoy soñando

De repente lo que yo creo es un peluche me muerde el brazo el cual comienza a doler golpeo al peluche y reviso mi brazo para darme cuenta de que ahora tengo pelaje azul oscuro y al revisar el otro veo que es igual así que corro hasta un estante en donde hay un espejo lo tomo y veo como en lugar de ser un humano me convertí en un caballo azul oscuro, ojos rojos y melena negra obsidiana, y al mover mi melena veo un cuerno en mi frente, doy un grito como película de terror y de tan fuerte que es rompo una pecera

Peluche – no grites

Me detengo de mi grito pero aun así según el espejo mi cara es una mezcla perfecta entre terror y confusión

Daniel – ¿Qué me hiciste?

Pegaso – oh nada, solo pedí el deseo de que murieras en el mundo humano para poder venir a este mundo, desde que yo morí en la tierra tuve que hacer muchas cosas para ganarme ese privilegio, pero tu, lo mereces, es que yo… soy tu mayor admirador

Daniel – ¿eh?

Pegaso – perdón es que, me emocione con la de los increíbles, pero en fin ¿no me recuerdas?

Daniel – claaaro, como yo soy amigo de los Pegasos

Pegaso – bueno ok, tu hermano murió ¿no es así?

Daniel- ¿si?

Pegaso – bueno ¿que me dirías si te dijera que tu hermano en lugar de morir reencarno en esta dimensión y con el poder de su noble sacrificio obtuvo una tarjeta capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, y ese deseo fue el que tu murieras en el mundo humano para venir a este y tu hermano realmente soy yo?

Daniel – me iría lentamente llamaría al 911 y haría que te internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico

Pegaso – ¿es enserio?

Daniel – prueba que eres mi hermano

Pegaso – bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando por accidente le prendí fuego a tu auto cuando lo estaba lavando? o ¿Cuándo por error rompí tu Picasso original de medio millón? O que tal ¿cuando…?

Daniel – muy bien, ya lo demostraste Javier

Pegaso – no ya no me llamo así, ahora me llamo Eclipse Blood Drops

Daniel – vaya, no se si golpearte o abrazarte así que haré las dos

Le doy uno de esos abrazos de koala para después separarme y darle uno de esos golpes que solo Rocky Balboa sabe dar de repente veo que abren la puerta y entran corriendo un unicornio morado y una pony naranja

Pony – Eclipse escuchamos un grito desde afuera y vinimos lo más rápido que…

La pony se detiene al verme y para ser honesto ella parecía tener cara de no saber ni que soy humano o de que tan cuqui que se ve me dan ganas de golpearla

Pony – Eclipse ¿Quién es el?

Unicornio – es cierto, ¿es amigo tuyo?

Eclipse – no, no es un amigo mío es mi hermano

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_se que estan pensando y no no me llamo javier y mi hermano mucho menos se llama daniel es solo un nombre falso el cual usare para ocultar mi identidad_


	2. conozcan a Dark Blood Drops

_ustedes saben que normalmente no tengo rencores y si los doy es muy raro o es contra un chino pero que lo ultimamente pasa pr mi mente EL PUTO MAITRO DE FISICA ME DEJO UN TRABAJO PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA EL CUAL ES 40TRIPTICOS UN PROYECTO Y CARTELON QUE SE JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *por favor permanezca en sintonia*_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 2: conozcan a Dark Blood Drops

Me encuentro en medio de mi recién llegado hermano y mi increíblemente sensual novia y una Twiligth que esta de acople

Eclipse – bueno no sean tan fríos, conózcanse

Applejack – bueno mi nombre es Applejack y el de ella es Twiligth Sparkle

Daniel – mi nombre es Da…

Esto ocurre en cámara lenta y voy recordando que no debe decirles su verdadero nombre

Eclipse – DARK BLOOD DROPS

Todos - ¿eh?

Me acerco al oído de Dark

Eclipse – ellas no deben saber tu nombre real o si no puede haber problemas

Dark – muy bien

Dejamos de susurrar y nos dirigimos a las chicas

Dark – como bien lo dijo mi hermano mi nombre es Dark blood drops un placer señoritas

Eclipse – bueno, Applejack ya no es tan señorita

Dark – ¿se caso?

Applejack – no, pero tenemos planeado hacerlo para finales de este año

Dice mientras me abraza y después me besa la mejilla

Dark – disculpen ¿ustedes dos son novios?

Eclipse – unos días después de que llegara a Ecuestria ella y yo somos una feliz pareja

Digo mientras froto mi nariz con la de Applejack

Twiligth – bueno, felices exceptuando el hecho de que Big Mac te quiere partir la cara cada vez que te ve, el hecho de que las CMC quieren que les expliques como nacen los potros, oh y no nos olvidemos del hecho de que Spike te usa como niñera cada vez que ellos van a ver una película o simplemente no quieren ni conocer a sus hijos

Applejack – em, creo que voy por algo a… la cocina tengo hambre

No conozco un nivel de Facepalm comparable con el que tengo en este momento o al menos que se compare con el nivel de risa de Dark

Dark – ¿como es…? Jajaja ¿que Ja te usan de niñero? Jajaja

Eclipse – créeme hermanito soy bueno pateando con la diestra y no quieres saber que es lo que te voy a patear

Dark – por eso digo que es cool que te usen de niñero

Eclipse – para que veas que no hay nadie que me mande en este mundo

Applejack – ECLIPSE VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE

Eclipse – si amor

Digo mientras voy con Dark a la cocina con el casi a reventar de risa, al entrar veo como mi refrigerador esta en el suelo, hay varios utensilios en el suelo y a Applejack aterrada encima de la mesa

Eclipse – ¿que ocurre?

Applejack – hay un ratón enorme, colosal, inmenso y… ¡allí esta!

Dice mientras señala un ratón tan grande como un muñeco de LEGO

Dark – ¿a eso le tienes miedo? Pfft ya decía yo que era imposible encontrar más estúpido este mundo

Eclipse – mejor cállate por que ella será mi esposa

Dark – okey

Tomo al ratón por la cola y mientras se retuerce lo llevo afuera

Eclipse – lo siento amigo hoy por ti mañana por mí

Después de sacar al ratón, quedamos en mostrarle el pueblo a Dark ya que seria probablemente imposible que el vuelva al mundo humano

Dark – muy bien solo iré por que no tengo nada más que hacer

Eclipse – te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Comenzamos llevándolo a Sweet Apple Acres, en el camino solo veo como muchas yeguas se le quedan viendo a Dark como si se tratara de Justin en medio de un ejercito de Belibers

Dark – ¿que les pasa a esas yeguas?

Twiligth – creo que les gustas

Inmediatamente a Dark se le pone la cara verde y corre a un bote de basura en el cual a juzgar por los ruidos creo que Dark esta devolviendo el almuerzo, el desayuno, la cena de ayer e incluso el puré de la cena de navidad, después vuelve con cara un poco asqueada y algo sudada

Dark - ¿alguien tiene una mentita?

Eclipse – tranquilo te daré una después

Llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres en donde veo a Applebloom, Scootalo y Sweete Bell en la hierba y al pasar cerca de ellas vagamente escucho de lo que hablan

Applebloom – creo que es por lo de la cigüeña

Scootalo – no creo las cigüeñas no podrían cargar a un potro

Sweete – chicas preguntémosle a Eclipse

Eclipse – vale verga

En ese momento las tres potras se me tiran encima saltando sobre mí y preguntando esa maldita y estúpida pregunta una y otra y otra vez

Eclipse – hermano ayúdame

CMC – ¿hermano?

Las potras se detienen y examinan a Dark el cual tiene esa cara de ¿y yo que culpa tengo? O al menos las únicas que lo examinan son Applebloom y Scootalo por que Sweete se le queda viendo con la cara que pone Fluffy en el video de APPLERRRRR

Sweete - ¿eres soltero?

Todos y me refiero a TODOS nos quedamos con cara de EPIC WTF!? Nivel dios multiplicado por mil

**Dark POV**

A QUE CARAJO SE REFIERE ESA POTRA es lo que en este momento me esta pasando por la cabeza digo ella se nota que debe tener unos siete u ocho años

Dark - ¿a que te refieres?

Sweete – oh, nada es solo que quería ver que pensaba mi hermana sobre ti si no te molesta claro

Escucho un suspiro colectivo entre el ambiente pero aun así no le tengo mucha confianza a esta potra digo no a pasado ni dos horas desde que llegue aquí

Eclipse – bueno eh, Sweete lo siento pero creo que Rarity podrá conocer mejor a mi hermano después

Veo como Eclipse me arrastra siendo acompañado por Twiligth y Applejack y más o menos ya me dijeron cual es el nombre de muchos ponys entre ellos a las supuestas diosas que controlan el sol y la luna, en este momento estamos en un conjunto de departamentos y nos detenemos en frente de una puerta a la cual tocan

- Ya voy un momento

Dark – ¿Quién vive aquí?

Eclipse – Trixie Lulamoon, madre soltera el padre de su hijo la violo por que le caía mal el nombre de su hijo es White Soul por si lo preguntas

Dark – solo te pregunte por quien vive aquí no tenias que sacarme la Wikipedía

En ese momento la puerta se abre mostrando a una unicornio azul grisáceo de crin celeste grisácea y atrás de esta un pequeño unicornio blanco de crin gris el cual al ver a Eclipse le brinca encima

White – ¡Eclipse!

Eclipse – hola pequeño ¿Cómo va todo?

White – bien y… ¿Quién es el?

Dice el peque mientras se me acerca

Dark – soy Dark Blood Drops el hermano mayor de Eclipse

Trixie – oh em pasen, pasen estaba preparando algo de comer

Entramos al departamento la verdad es que por dentro es algo muy bonito se parece a la casa de Eclipse solo que no tiene los estantes y esta por encima de la superficie

Trixie – ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?

Eclipse – de hecho vine a hablar contigo necesito pedirte un, no dos favores en privado

No se por que pero creo que esto va a salir muuuy mal

Twiligth – muy bien em ¿que tal si se los explicas lo explicas en el Sugar Cube?

Trixie – no tengo con quien dejar a White

Veo como esa tal Twiligth se me acerca

Twiligth – Dark y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarlo

Dark – ¿pero que…?

Antes de terminar la frase siento un golpe en la nariz de esos que te tumban

Twiligth – gracias por tu entusiasmo Dark

Eclipse – muy bien vamos

Dark – no espera no…

Antes de que pueda salir choco contra la puerta la cual cerraron dejándome con un potro que ni siquiera conozco y una Twiligth que me mira raro

Twiligth – oye White ¿podrías ir a tu habitación?

White – ok

Veo como Twiligth se me acerca de manera extraña como queriendo seducir… hija de puta como puedo me alejo un paso cada vez que ella da uno hasta que siento la puerta

Dark – oye, Twi je ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Twiligth – oh, nada solo quiero ver más de cerca esos ojos rojos tuyos y… ya sabes hacer esto

De repente ella me besa dejándome con esa cara de O.O WTFFF!? Me la trato de quitar pero algo me lo impide hasta que lentamente termino por empezar a luchar contra mis nuevos instintos pony hasta que lentamente comienzo a ceder empezando a mover mi lengua dentro de su boca no se cuanto maldito tiempo llevamos besándonos hasta que

White – ¡que asco!

Eso nos separa rápidamente haciendo que ambos quedemos súper sonrojados

Dark – oye amiguito si no le dices nada de lo que acabas de ver a nadie te, te comprare un helado

White – Mmm… que sean dos

Twiligth – ¿que?

White – dos helados y una ida al cine

Dark – ok solo no le digas a nadie

- Qué no le diga a nadie ¿Qué?

En ese momento mi corazón se detiene y lentamente me voy volteando hasta dar con la cara de Eclipse y atrás veo a Applejack y a Trixie

Dark – nada, nada em tengo que irme

No se como pero alumbre mi cuerno o eso sentí y aparezco en lo que parece ser una biblioteca al cabo de unos segundos Twiligth también aparece

Twiligth – pero ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste en casa de Trixie?

Dark – ¿Qué hice yo? Mejor dicho ¿Qué hiciste tú? me besaste sin ninguna razón

Twiligth – fue por que… tu… m-me…

Dark – ¿yo te que?

Twiligth – g-gustas

En ese momento corro a una maceta y devuelvo lo poco que aun quedaba dentro de mi

Twiligth – no seas tan delicado, que tampoco eres tan guapo ¿sabias?

Dark – pero ¿como es posible que yo te guste? Es decir apenas y te conozco, además hasta donde yo se tu sabes que soy un humano

Twiligth – ¿y eso que? Applejack se va a casar con Eclipse y no precisamente para perder su virginidad en la luna de miel

Dark – ¿eso significa que Applejack y Eclipse…?

Twiligth – si

Dark – ya sabía que ese infeliz no seria tan sensato sin mí

Twiligth – y entonces ¿crees que podamos ya sabes perdernos un rato?

Dark – mira Twiligth yo creo que será mejor esperar, digo a penas nos conocemos y ¿quien sabe? A lo mejor llegamos a segunda base

Twiligth - ¿enserio?

Dark – si, pero de todas formas me tienes que ayudar a pagar para que el hijo de Trixie no nos delate

Twiligth – pe-pero

Dark – tú fuiste la que me besó así que te aguantas

Twiligth – ok, pero ¿que tal un pequeño besito de despedida?

Dark – Mmm… no

Digo para después salir e ir a la casa de Eclipse le cual creo que empezara a ser mi casa de hoy en adelante, mientras camino lentamente pasan imágenes de lo ultimo que ocurrió en mi vida humana desde el día en que naci puedo er a mi madre y también al pinche doctor que me dio una cachetada en la cara en lugar del trasero hasta el momento en el que mí corazón se detuvo en el cual pude ver como un vago se robaba mi billetera hasta que por no fijarme por donde camino choco con un par de yeguas

Dark – lo sien…

Mi boca se queda balbuceante al ver a una yegua color amarillo pálido de crin rosa pálido y cerca de ella una yegua blanca de crin morada en la cual creo que debe haber fácil unos tres litros de acondicionador creo que son Rarity y Fluttershy

Fluttershy – oh no hay problema

Rarity – pero que maleducado un simple lo siento no ayudara a levantarme

Dark – lo siento es solo que soy nuevo mi nombre es Dark Blood Drops

Fluttershy – em ¿eres pariente de Eclipse?

Dark – por supuesto soy su hermano mayor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_bueno espero que les haya parecido minimo entretenido bueno ya se me hizo tarde pero mañana sabado subo lo que falta ¿vale? cuidense mucho portense mal y obedescan al tucanomo _

_juaxen fuera_


	3. la fiesta

_hola locoooooooooooooos bueno ayer empece con esta lida historia y le mando uno de esos abrazos rompe espaldas a xikosegundo por haber sido la primer persona en comentar sigan su ejemplo y los dejo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 3: la fiesta

Después de que ayudara a Rarity a levantarse comenzamos a hablar sobre otras cosas referentes a mi y hasta ahora eh descubierto que Fluttershy es tímida en exceso pero no tan en exceso como el acondicionador en la melena de Rarity llegamos a la Boutique Carrusel la casa y tienda de Rarity, al abrir la puerta solo sale una humareda de increíble tamaño

Rarity – Sweete Bell, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre cocinar?

Fluttershy – no te enojes con ella solo quiere ayudar

Rarity – si, ayudar a quemar la casa

Entramos en la casa para después ir a la cocina en donde veo el horno lleno de fuego, mucho humo entre otras cosas dignas de un capitulo del manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, de hecho veo como un cumulo de lo que parecía ser masa se empieza a arrastrar a un rincón, cosa que hace que me de escalofríos

Sweete – hola Dark, te hice galletas

Dice la pequeña potra mientras me pone una bandeja con galletas casi en su totalidad quemadas

Dark – ¿gracias?

Tomo una y con desconfianza la muerdo esperando que el sabor sea peor a como dejo la cocina pero nada

Dark – no sabe a nada

Sweete – creo que para eso es que se le pone el azúcar

Rarity – ¿hiciste galletas sin azúcar?

Sweete – si es que creí que ese era el problema con mis galletas

Dark – pues quitando un poco lo quemado y poniéndoles una ligera cantidad de azúcar tal vez tengan mejor sabor

Sweete – oh muchas, muchas, muchas gracias

No entiendo por que pero parece feliz mucho diría yo de hecho esta tan feliz que ME ESTA BESANDO

Rarity – ¡deja de hacer eso!

Siento como me tienen que arrancar a Sweete para que deje de intentar de comerme la lengua

Sweete – lo siento es que creo que me emocione

Dark – ¿enserio?

Fluttershy – de cualquier manera em no creo que te gusten las potras

Dark – claro que no

Rarity – más te vale amigo por que de lo contrario créeme que soy capaz de despellejarte y usar tu piel para hacer un vestido

Dark - *gulp*

Rarity – y tú, Sweete Bell ya sabes que tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina sin mi permiso

Sweete – lo siento hermana, es que quería dar una buena primera impresión al hermano de Dark

No se si sentirme honrado o nervioso así que creo que me sentiré honrado los siguientes momentos si ella dice que le gusto corro como perra

Fluttershy – em Rarity, recuerda que tenemos algo que hacer

Rarity – oh es cierto, bueno cariño te dejo a cargo de Sweete Bell mientras vamos a em comer

Sweete – ¿Por qué no comes de mis galletas?

Rarity – es por que quiero comer algo que tenga sabor

En ese momento salen por la puerta dejando algo decaída a Sweete la verdad es que hasta mi me dolió, así que para evitar que Sweete llore le doy un pequeño abrazo y me voy corriendo hasta la casa de Eclipse. Al llegar me encuentro con una yegua rosa y una azul creo que se llaman Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

Pinkie – oh holasoyPinkiePieytedoylabienvenidaaPonyville, ¿Tegustanlasfiestas? ¿Yloscupcakes?amisiymuchosobretodolosdefresaesperoquepodamossermuyamigosycasiloolvido BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE.

La verdad dudo que esta yegua sea normal y eso que no han pasado ni dos segundos desde que la conocí

Rainbow – veo que eres nuevo por aquí ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dark – vengo a la casa de Eclipse, mi hermano

Pinkie y Rainbow – ¿hermano?

Dicen con una cara de esas que solo pones para trolear a alguien

Pinkie – en ese caso déjame darte un regalo de bienvenida

Dice mientras me da un regalo con envoltorio amarillo

Dark – eh ¿gracias?

Rainbow – anda no seas tímido ábrelo

Veo que siguen con esa trollface así que rápidamente pienso en una estrategia, trato de girar la tapa del regalo hacia la derecha

Pinkie – no así no, se levanta

Dark – claro que se tiene que levantar pero esta muy dura

Rainbow – oh por Celestia ¡dame eso!

Me arrebata el regalo y abre la tapa haciendo que un pastel le de en toda la cara

Dark – lo siento pero no puedes trolear al master troll

Digo para después entrar a la casa en la cual están las luces apagadas y al encenderlas recibo un gran

Todos – SORPRESA

Veo como hay muchos ponys entre ellos esta Eclipse el cual se acerca con un regalo delgado

Eclipse – esto es para ti

Dark – gracias, es algo raro en ti

Eclipse – oye tranquilo es tu primer día en Ecuestria y este es tu regalo de bienvenida

Abro el regalo y veo que es un estuche negro de metal lo abro y no cabe una expresión para decir lo mucho que me emociona verla se trata de una flauta plateada con varias molduras doradas y en un costado aparece "para mi mejor amigo y hermano" de tan emocionado que estoy le doy uno de esos abrazos rompe espaldas a Eclipse

Dark – muchas gracias ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

Eclipse – tal vez dejándome conservar mi columna en buen estado

Dark – hecho

Suelto a Eclipse haciendo que choque contra el suelo

Eclipse – ¿que tal si le ponemos ambiente a la fiesta?

Dice mientras saca una guitarra

Dark – como gustes hermanito

Nos subimos a la mesa y nos dirigimos a todos

Eclipse – ¡hola a todos! Vamos a ponerle sabor a esta fiesta así que empecemos con La canción de los deseos (3FSMmx8hT8s en youtube)

Empezamos a tocar una de las últimas canciones que escuche en el mundo humano junto con mi hermano

Eclipse –_ hoy al ver la televisión_

_Como siempre allí estas tu_

_Luchando por conseguir llegar_

_A la tierra de la felicidad_

_Están haciendo que entre los dos_

_Hagamos muros de rencor_

_Y así nunca conocernos_

_Tú y yo_

_Me pregunto que pudimos hacer_

_Que es tan difícil de olvidar_

_Quiero ser si estas junto a mí_

_El primero en perdonar_

Eclipse y Dark –_ hoy quiero creer_

_En un futuro que no sea tan cruel_

_Y quizás dejar a nuestros hijos_

_Un mundo de paz_

No conozco mucho de este mundo siendo sinceros, pero, debo admitir que si saben como parrandear

Dark – _se que no puede ser verdad_

_La verdad de un dios tan ruin _

_Que inconsciente al poder matar_

_Inocentes a su voluntad_

_Creo que ha llegado ya _

_La hora de enterrar_

_A esos dioses_

_Que han hecho tanto mal_

_Me pregunto que pudimos hacer_

_Que es tan difícil olvidar_

_Quiero ser si estas junto a mí_

_El primero en perdonar_

Dark y Eclipse – _hoy vuelvo a creer _

_En un futuro que no sea tan cruel _

_Y poder dejar a nuestros hijos _

_Un mundo de paz_

La verdad es que ahora siento, que estoy completo cuando me informaron sobre la muerte de mi hermano mi mundo se vino abajo y ahora que estoy aquí en frente de un montón de caballitos de colores a un lado de mi hermano tocando una canción que ellos en su vida han escuchado puedo decir que ya no me falta nada

_Hoy vuelvo a creer _

_En un futuro que no sea tan cruel _

_Y poder dejar a nuestros hijos _

_Un mundo de paz_

_Hoy vuelvo a creer _

_En un futuro que no sea tan cruel _

_Y poder dejar a nuestros hijos _

_Un mundo de paz_

Después de tocar esa y otras dos canciones yo y Eclipse comenzamos a beber un poco de sidra pero ese poco lentamente esta aumentando en mi organismo haciendo que comience a decir tonterías tanto que incluso ya le debí haber tirado la onda como a seis yeguas hasta que un potro se me acerca

Potro – señor deje de hacer eso se ve estúpido

Dark – ¿crees que soy estúpido?

Digo mientras arrojo con fuerza la botella al suelo, pero mi estado me ha prohibido recordar que la botella es de plástico y al chocar contra el suelo rebota dándome en toda la cara así que con enfado tomo mi flauta y empiezo a tocar una canción que Eclipse y yo conocemos a la perfección La Fiesta Pagana.

Despierto en medio de la sala de Eclipse me levanto con una jaqueca como si tuviera la resaca, cruda y borrachera al mismo tiempo así como una sesión de tres horas de AA

Dark – mi cabeza, ¿que ocurrió?

Volteo a mí alrededor para darme cuenta de que solo estamos yo, Eclipse, las chicas y un dragón el resto de la casa esta casi todo destruido, literalmente hay trozos de vidrio en el suelo así como líquidos de dudosa procedencia, también están Rarity y Twiligth dormidas sobre Spike, incluso veo que Applejack tiene un marcador en la pezuña y a Fluttershy con un bikini hecho con tinta del marcador así como Eclipse tiene una pija dibujada cerca de su boca, otra cosa que me parece graciosa es el hecho de que Rainbow y Pinkie están durmiendo demasiado juntas [inserte perverface aquí] ,me levanto y le doy una cachetada a Eclipse para que se despierte

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_solo avisarles que ya tengo cuenta en Twitter por si quieren una conversacion en estado puro conmigo sigan JuaxenG si quieren enterarse de las mierdas que hago cuando no publico mierdas lo de siempre obedescan al tucanomo dejen sus reviews _

_juaxen fuera_


	4. vamos al imperio de cristal ¡yay!

_ya se, ya se arreglemos todo lo del chap anterior en este capitulo ya voy_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 4: vamos al imperio de cristal ¡yay!

Siento una de esas cachetadas que solo mi hermano sabe dar así que me despierto solo para ver a mi hermano con perverface nivel dios

Eclipse - ¿Qué ocurre?

Dark – mira atrás

Me volteo y veo a Pinkie y a Rainbow demasiado juntas provocándome muchas visiones malpensadas de lo que pudo haber ocurrido a lo mejor bebieron de más y terminaron por hacerse lesbianas durante la fiesta, me hubiera gustado ver eso, entonces se me viene una idea épica la cual se la comunico a Dark el cual esta en total acuerdo con eso, el lentamente empieza a levitarlas hasta mi habitación, y las pone en mi cama un poco más juntas. Después de eso el me dice que me lave la cara para que no mame así que me retiro con cara de WTF!? Me voy al baño y al ver mi reflejo en el espejo

Eclipse – HIJISIMO DE LA GRAN PUTA

Esto despierta a las chicas y a Spike los cuales gritan al ver lo que ocurre en los lugares donde están me lavo rápido la cara haciendo que no se note el dibujo y al salir del baño veo que todos están discutiendo

Rarity - ¿Cómo pudiste Spike?

Spike – si como no tu aprovechaste

Twiligth – si como no

Applejack - ¿quieren callarse? estamos discutiendo aquí

Fluttershy - ¿Cómo *snif* es que *snif* te atreviste a hacerlo?

Rainbow – en este momento lo que menos importa eres tu Fluttershy aquí cierta amiga me violo y yo que creí que te gustaban los machos

Pinkie – en primera, si me gustan los machos en segunda la que viola es otra

Dark - ¿crees que podamos calmarlos?

Eclipse – no lo se

Discord – yo menos

Dark y Eclipse – AHHH

Al voltearnos vemos a Discord que no se por que pero algo tiene que ver en esto, Discord chasquea los dedos y todos excepto nosotros tres se detiene literalmente

Discord – que linda fiesta montaron ayer

Dice con un gorrito de fiesta y soplando un espanta suegras

Eclipse – se que estas aquí por una razón tienes dos segundos para decirla o te juro que te meto ese espanta suegras a la garganta y no precisamente por la boca

Discord – muy bien, solo quería divertirme un rato de una manera que no sea follar con Celestia

Dark – ¿Celestia? ¿La supuesta diosa del sol?

Discord – dirás la sexy diosa del sol, me presento soy Discord dios del caos y la discordia del mundo y submundo, así como el más sexy de todos los Draconequs de este y otros planetas ya sea de esta u otra dimensión

Dice mientras le estrecha el casco a Dark y lo sacude como si fuera de trapo además de tener un traje de accionista

Dark - ¿okey?

Eclipse – bien ya te presentaste ahora destraba el tiempo

Discord – ok

En ese momento Discord destraba el tiempo haciendo que todas vuelvan a discutir, así que derribo a Discord al suelo llamando la atención de las chicas Discord al ver esto se queda como niñita

Discord – eh ¿hola?

En ese momento las chicas corren hacia el, el cual grita como niñita un segundo antes de que empiecen a golpearlo con palos incluso veo como Pinkie con una mascara parecida a la del santo se arroja desde la mesa la golpiza continua hasta que tocan la puerta, yo y Dark vamos a abrir y vemos a Derpy

Eclipse – hola Derpy, ¿algo para mí esta mañana?

Derpy – si esta es entrega especial para ti y tú sexy hermano

Dice mientras se le acerca seductoramente a Dark

Dark – eh, ¡mira muffins!

Derpy – ¿¡donde!?

En ese momento Dark le cierra la puerta en la cara a Derpy

Derpy – no puedes huir de mi tan fácil algún día serás mío muajajajaja

Después de eso entramos y vemos como siguen golpeando a Discord

Eclipse – a ver, carta desde el imperio de cristal

Dark – ¿donde es eso?

Eclipse – fuera de Ecuestria, espera un minuto

Me dirijo al grupo el cual sigue golpeando a Discord

Eclipse - ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE UN MALDITO MINUTO?

Veo que se detienen dejando ver a un Discord más golpeado y pateado que un balón de futbol

Eclipse – GRACIAS, y cito: Queridos Blood Drops. Les quiero informar que el nacimiento de mí querida hija Skyla hace necesaria una merecida fiesta y los invito para poder animar la fiesta en caso de ser necesario espero que puedan asistir ATTE: Shining Armor

Dark – ¿eso quiere decir que iremos a ese dichoso imperio?

Eclipse – si, pero antes

Me pongo una mascara que hay en una repisa

Eclipse – ¡desde la tercera cuerda!

Discord – NO

Grita antes de que le caiga encima y todos lo volvamos a golpear.

Después de haber recogido todo el desastre digno de proyecto x comenzamos a prepararnos para dar un concierto del cual hablar en el imperio

Eclipse – comenzamos con el lago de Mägo de Oz y después Vuela Conmigo de Dragonfly y terminamos con la de Virus anti-amor de Carajo

Dark – muy bien pero ¿Quién toca la batería?

Eclipse – Pinkie se encargara de eso, solo hay que evitar que coma azúcar

Dark - ¿más?

Pinkie se asoma por un montón de maletas

Pinkie – ¡escuche eso!

Dark – solo tenemos que evitar hacer una tontería y todo saldrá perfecto

Eclipse – eso espero

De repente se abre la puerta mostrando a un Spike con dos dragones un poco más pequeños uno rojo de ojos azules (Draco) y otro negro con ojos dorados (Snake) estos le están mordiendo la cabeza y el brazo con sus pequeños dientes

Spike – hola chicos, ¿me ayudan?

Eclipse – vete a la verga ocupamos terminar esto

Spike – vamos son solo unos minutos

Eclipse – oh, ¿Cómo esa vez en la que ibas a comprar helado? ¿O como cuando fuiste a hablar a solas con Nina durante "unos minutos"? ¿O que tal cuando…?

Dark – en pocas palabras queremos que nadie toque nuestro equipo, es muy caro

Spike - ¿por favor?

Dice mientras pone ojitos de cachorrito regañado

Dark – pues cuando lo pones de esa forma… no

Spike – pero…

Le cierro la puerta en la cara, oh si tal vez mi hermano no tenga Cutiemark pero si resistencia a cosas como los ojitos de cachorro

Terminamos de empacar y nos arreglamos un poco yo voy vestido más o menos como me vestí en la Gran Gala del Galope con la diferencia que ahora el traje es blanco y Dark va igual pero con un traje negro, después de eso me voy a la biblioteca a pedir el globo el cual creo que va un poco sobre poblado

Eclipse – ustedes se supone que no van a ir Shining Armor solo invito a la banda y a Twiligth

Applejack – vamos amor tu sabes que me gusta ver a los bebes cuando son pequeñitos

Dark – pues dile que encarguen uno

Applejack – ¿podemos?

Dice con un brillito en los ojos

Eclipse – em…

Applejack – vamos, aunque sea solo uno

Eclipse – primero nos casamos y luego discutimos eso ¿vale?

Applejack – está bien cuídate

Me besa y luego se va, después de convencer a las chicas de que solo iríamos nosotros, Pinkie y Twiligth despegamos para perdernos en el horizonte

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_esta idea fue reciclada de EBD se supone que originalmenteenlugar de que llegara sombra llegarian la familia de cristal pero considere que seria mejor sacarlo en este fic nos vemos_


	5. canciones de cuna e insectos

_hola locos y locas de Fanfiction lo de siempre nada que reportar_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 5: canciones de cuna e insectos

Me estoy casi desnucando con el filo de la cesta de tanto sueño que tengo, pero meh uno tiene que aguantarse

Dark – *bostezo* ya mero llegamos

Eclipse – solo unos minutos más

Twiligth – solo espero que no haya tantos problemas como las últimas veces que fuimos

Dark – ¿por que lo dices?

Eclipse – King Sombra resulto ser un enemigo digno tanto en Ponyville como en El Imperio de Cristal

Dark – oh, ya veo

No se de que mierda esta hablando solo espero entenderlo después.

Pasaron unos minutos y a lo lejos puedo ver una silueta de un edificio más alto que el de Dubái, después de unos minutos aterrizamos y entramos al castillo para ver un ambiente un tanto animado pero abrimos la puerta solo para que Pinkie y Twiligth nos atropellaran para poder ir a ver a su "sobrina"

Twiligth – awww pero mira que tierna

Pinkie – y mira sus ojitos

Nos levantamos y vamos a donde esta Shining Armor y la que parece ser su esposa

Eclipse – buenas tardes sus majestades

Dice mientras ambos nos arrodillamos la verdad es que no conozco un carajo acerca de este mundo pero será mejor guardar la compostura

Shining – no, somos nosotros quienes les deben respeto a ustedes

Dark – ¿eh?

Candace - ¿saben cuanto esperamos para oír la noticia?

Me acerco un poco al oído de Eclipse

Dark – ¿a que se refieren?

Eclipse – no lo se

Candace – me refiero a esto

Dice mientras pone una revista en frente de nosotros para después cerrarnos la boca mutuamente debido a lo que estamos viendo ESCENAS MÁS RARAS QUE LAS QUE SALEN EN EL KAMASUTRA y lo más raro es que se trata de la princesa Candace con varios guardias

Candace – ups, no, no, no, no, no. Esta no ¡esta!

Dice con una cara tan sonrojada que no existe un nivel comparable en la escala de rojos, después nos muestra una página distinta la cual tiene como encabezado "alumno vs príncipe"

Dark – hace exactamente diez días la Gran Gala del Galope se convirtió en una arena de peleas al más puro estilo the Prince of Figthers después de que el príncipe Blueblood insultara a la novia del más reciente alumno de la princesa Celestia, Eclipse Blood Drops, el alumno no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto

Eclipse – ¿como es posible que aun después de todo ese tiempo sigan hablando de eso?

Shining – se trata de una especie de recapitulación hacen que los ponys sigan hablando de esto unos días para que después de unos días pongan algo igual de jugoso

Dark – bueno si no les molesta, queremos empezar con la razón de nuestra invitación

Candace – espero que todo les salga bien

Eclipse y Dark – gracias

Tomamos a Pinkie por la cola para subir al escenario y preparar un buen concierto, así que una vez acomodado todo nos dirigimos al público

Eclipse - ¿Quién esta listo para un poco de rock?

Se escucha una gran ovación por parte de nuestro público equino

Dark – esto se llama El Lago (x-OY1QnTdM4 en youtube)

Se comienza a escuchar una melodía de violín y flauta en todo el palacio para que después Eclipse empiece a tocar la guitarra

Eclipse – _de nuevo solos tú y yo_

_Un lago y una canción_

_Hecho de menos oír tu voz_

_Una estrella te eclipsó_

_Y los momentos que no volverán_

_A sentir tu piel_

_En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer_

_Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir_

_Acércate_

Dark – _a veces siento al despertar_

_Con un susurro tu calor_

_Ella no deja de pensar_

_Que un día te encontrara_

_Te hecho de menos _

_No me dejes marchar_

_Quiero sentarme a tus pies_

_En mis brazos yo te tuve ayer _

_Hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir_

_Dime por que_

Dark y Eclipse – _solo tu_

_Tú y yo_

_Una guitarra, el lago_

_Y una canción_

_Solo tú_

_Tú y yo_

_Ahora ya te puedo decir_

_Adiós_

La verdad es que me esta empezando a gustar esto de tocar para la realeza solo espero que nos paguen bien

Eclipse y Dark –_ éramos solos tú y yo_

_Un lago y una canción _

_Hecho de menos oír tu voz_

_Una estrella te eclipsó_

_Te eclipsó_

Dark – _te eclipsó_

Eclipse – _te eclipsó_

Después de tocar esa canción estamos por tocar nuestra canción favorita: Vuela conmigo de Dragonfly pero de repente las puertas se abren mostrando a un pony insecto o algo así

Pony insecto – oh, hola ¿interrumpo algo?

Candace – Chrystalis

Pony insecto – Candace

Siendo sinceros creo que solo faltan los acercamientos a los ojos y unos rayos entre las dos para que sea el más puro estilo anime

Dark – ¿que esta ocurriendo?

Eclipse – ella es Chrystalis la reina Changeling, una raza de ponys insecto capaz de tomar cualquier apariencia que hayan visto

Dark – ¿como esa Madame Mask de Iron Man?

Eclipse – exacto solo que esa raza se alimenta de amor ellas dos se odian por que Chrystalis hipnotizo a Shining para que se casara con ella, pero las chicas la derrotaron y por eso Candace se caso con Shining

Dark – ok

Después de mirarse con más odio que el que le tengo a Justin B. se agarran a golpes así que intervengo de la manera que se, me voy saco una bolsa de palomitas de mi maleta y regreso junto con Eclipse

Dark - ¿quieres?

Eclipse – no gracias, tengo las mías

Dice para después sacar una bolsa con palomitas seguimos viendo la pelea para que después llegue Shining

Shining – ¿no piensan hacer nada?

Eclipse – es tu esposa, no la nuestra

Se nos queda viendo con esa cara de mueve tu maldito trasero y has algo productivo

Dark – muy bien, muy bien ya vamos

Eclipse – tengo mis palomitas contadas así que si alguien agarra lo mato

Nos dirigimos a donde se están golpeando, bueno la verdad solo se están jalando el pelo

Candace – suéltame

Chrystalis – tu primero

Eclipse – a ver, a ver, o se dejan de jalar el pelo o les juro que, que…

Dark – no tenias nada planeado ¿verdad?

Eclipse – si

Dark – todo parece que eso me deja a mi

Me voy al escenario y tomo dos micrófonos y los junto causando un sonido insoportable haciendo que las dos dejen de pelear

Dark – al fin

Eclipse - ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia se estaban golpeando como potras de jardín de niños?

Candace/Chrystalis – ella empezó

Eclipse – no me importa quien empezó, para empezar Chrystalis ¿Qué carajo haces tú aquí?

Chrystalis – vine a conocer a mi media hija

Todos - ¿Qué?

Chrystalis – como ustedes oyeron yo soy esposa legal de Shining desde hace cinco días antes de que se casara con Candace

Dice mientras saca una acta de casamiento

Candace corre contra Shining y lo toma del cuello

Candace – ¿tú sabías algo de esto?

Shining – si solo que jamás creí que lo recordaría

Candace – pues entonces tendrás que hacer algo para remediar esto

Shining – tranquila se que es lo que tengo que hacer

**Cinco minutos después **

Estamos afuera del palacio y en el techo esta Shining amenazando con saltar

Candace - ¡no saltes Shining piensa en Skyla!

Chrystalis - ¡cierto piensa en nuestros 5,450 Changelings recién salidos del huevo!

Candace - ¿Qué dijiste?

Chrystalis – es que el estaba, un poquitín caliente

Candace comienza a tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo hasta que se le arroja encima a Chrystalis

Candace – TE VOY A MATAR MALDITA PERRA

Dark – ¿crees que se detengan algún día?

Eclipse – solo hay una manera de averiguarlo

De la nada aparezco un par de sillas junto con dos bolsas de palomitas Eclipse y yo nos sentamos en ella y nos ponemos a ver la pelea

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_en primera lo de que llegara Chrystalis es algo que a mi me gusto mucho por que me encanta ese tipo de enemigos_

_segundo, si, si vi la serie de Iron Man aventuras de hierro_

_tercero si leiste el comic hecho por los bronys si sabes de donde saque cierta parte_

_cuarto mujeres no me juzguen todas las peleas de tipas que he visto son solo tirones de pelo _

_juaxen fuera_


	6. un dia con rarity (dia de Eclipse)

_se que ahora estan algo cansado de que no aparezca Big Mac bueno aqui lo tienen_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 6: un día con Rarity (día de Eclipse)

Después de haber llamado a los paramédicos, guardias reales de Canterlot e Imperio de Cristal así como el control de animales a duras penas logramos separar a las dos peleadoras, buena forma de terminar un concierto ¿no es así? Pero en fin espero que Dark no se moleste por que no nos pagaron… meh ya me perdonara

Dark – jamás te lo perdonaré

Eclipse – vamos hermano tu sabes que las cosas se pusieron feas no pude cobrar

Dark – a mi me vale se supone que eres mi hermano tu debes cuidarme hasta que consiga casa

Eclipse – ¿así como tú lo hiciste conmigo en la tierra?

En ese momento se detiene en seco la verdad es que no me gusta recordar ese día ni por más que me paguen

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse en su forma humana en frente de un escritorio detrás del cual esta Daniel

Javier – por favor

Daniel – lo siento hermano pero últimamente he tenido muchas deudas no puedo darme el lujo de prestarte tanto dinero y ya no puedo seguirte manteniendo, se supone que la herencia que te dejaron mamá y papá seria suficiente para mantenerte a ti no para que lo despilfarraras en esos malvivientes

Javier – no son malvivientes, son mis amigos

Daniel – escúchame te daré solo mil y para cuando tomes este billete te largas de mi casa ¿se entiende?

Javier – ok, ok esta bien si tanto quieres que lo haga lo hare, adiós… señor Daniel

Después solo toma el billete y se va de la casa

**Fin del Flashback **

Recordar ese día duele como mil puñales en mi pecho pero aun así, mi hermano esta aquí por que yo lo traje así que resolvamos esto con un poco de orgullo friki

Eclipse – digo por que si yo morí en la tierra y llegue a Ecuestria si tu mueres en ecuestria tal vez llegues a… no lo se ¿Halo?

Parece que eso anima un poco a Dark, la verdad es que no guardo rencores

Dark – Mmm… no yo creo que seria mejor Second soon

Eclipse – Halo

Dark – Second Soon

Eclipse – Halo

Dark – Second Soon

Eclipse – Halo

Dark – Second Soon

Saco un bate de beisbol mientras el, toma una bola de boliche, nos vamos a golpear hasta que tocan a la puerta ambos vamos a abrirla y al hacerlo vemos a Rarity la cual no nos deja ni respirar para después aparecernos en su boutique, pero creo que olvido QUE A LOS PEGASOS NOS MAREA LA TELETRANSPORTACION así que por eso corro hasta un bote de basura a devolver todo lo que comí

Dark – di que te mareaste

Eclipse – cállate

Dark – eso me recuerda ¿Por qué carajo estamos aquí?

Rarity – por que tú, Eclipse, dijiste que me ayudarías a confeccionar mis vestidos y ya es tarde para entregarlos

Eclipse – em este no recuerdo haber dicho nada

Rarity – ¿ah no?

**Flashback **

**Casa de Eclipse día de la fiesta**

Rarity – Eclipse, ¿me podrías ayudar a confeccionar vestidos?

Eclipse – claro que *hip* si

Dice Eclipse antes de desmayarse por lo ebrio que esta

**Fin del Flashback**

Eclipse – en mi defensa estaba ebrio, así que… me voy

Estoy por llegar a la puerta hasta que ese maldito gato se me atraviesa bloqueándome el paso

Eclipse – por eso digo que me quedo a ayudar

Rarity – muy bien solo necesito que Eclipse lleve estos vestidos a el globo de Twiligth

Mi boca cae al suelo tanto que incluso mi quijada llegó a la China solo es una pila como de mil vestidos

Rarity – y tu Dark necesito que me ayudes con una pequeñísima tarea que te explicare en la cocina

Antes de que Rarity entre a la cocina me voltea a ver

Rarity – oh y Eclipse trata de no ir y venir, tu sudor podría dañar la tela así que llévatelos todos de una vez y consígueme esto en el mercado por favor

Dice mientras me pasa una lista parecida a la de Lección Cero

Rarity – no te quedes allí parado anda

Tomo todo y me voy de la casa

Empiezo por llevar los vestidos a la casa de Twiligth, no entiendo como es que Rarity pudo hacer todos estos vestidos como puedo me elevo un poco razón por la cual no tardo mucho en llegar y pedirle a Twiligth que los acomode en el globo mientras yo voy al mercado por lo que me pidió Rarity, y obviamente me pidió que saludara a Dark de su parte ma hice el que no escucho y uso el Vana Eclipsis para pasar por todos los puestos a los que necesito ir dejando para el ultimo la joya de la corona

Eclipse – ahora solo faltan las manzanas

Como relámpago vuelo hasta el puesto de Sweet Apple Acres en donde compro lo que necesito y aun me sobra tiempo así que coqueteo un poco con Applejack

Eclipse – y ¿Cómo esta hoy la manzana más dulce del mundo?

Applejack – awww Eclipse, adoro cuando hablas así

De repente siento que me tocan el hombro y al voltearme soy recibido por uno de esos golpes que solo sabe dar Rocky, haciéndome chocar contra un montón de canastas

Applejack – BIG MAC

Me paro y escupo un poco de sangre para después correr contra Big dando y recibiendo golpes al más puro estilo Dragón Ball Z hasta que me toca recibir un golpe directo en el pecho el cual me estrella contra una pared y por hacerme el héroe corro hasta Big el cual rápidamente me recibe con una patada Apple bien dada la cual me manda hasta chocar con una pared y al ver al suelo veo a Dark tirado, lo ayudo a pararse

Eclipse – lo siento amigo, pero estoy en medio de algo

Me dirijo al agujero por donde entre y me detengo

Eclipse – y me invitas a la boda querido hermanito

Salto y me dirijo a donde esta Big Mac listo para seguir el combate así que desciendo y empiezo el segundo round, corro hacia el y el casi me tira otra patada Apple pero lo tomo de los cascos traseros y lo azoto contra el suelo para después darla vueltas y arrojarlo al cielo

Applejack – tráelo

Eclipse – pero…

Applejack – tráelo o esta noche no habrá azúcar para ti

Eclipse – shit

Vuelo y usando el Vana Eclipsis me adelanto a su trayectoria y lo bajo hasta el suelo en donde ya están los médicos para atenderlo, así que se lo llevan y llevo las compras a casa de Rarity así que las dejo cercas de la puerta y me voy a mi casa al entrar veo a Dark un poco molesto pero en este momento no estoy de humor para broncas de otras gentes así que me voy a mi cuarto dispuesto a dormir una larga siesta

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_si despues explicare lo de Dark ¿vale? mientras obedezcan al tucanomo _


	7. un dia con rarity (dia de Dark)

_nuevo capitulo mismo sistema_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 7: Un día con Rarity (día de Dark)

Me encuentro en la cocina comiendo una manzana que me encontré por ahí hasta que veo a Rarity llegar

Rarity – em… cariño necesito que vengas es que hay algo que no alcanzo en mi cuarto y lo ocupo urgente

Dark - ¿Por qué no usas telequinesis?

Rarity – es que es muy pesado para mi sola

Dark – ok

Voy junto con Rarity no se por que pero siento que algo esta mal en todo esto digo yo pude haber llevado todos los vestidos ya sea con telequinesis o tele transportación pero envió a Eclipse. Llegamos a la habitación de Rarity y al entrar veo varias velas de vainilla, pétalos de rosas e incluso un par de copas y champaña, la verdad es que conozco bien que es lo que quiere Rarity así que por eso trato de tele transportarme a cualquier otro lugar Rarity me derriba y después me pone un anillo extraño en el cuerno haciendo que no pueda usar magia

Dark – déjame ir

Rarity – no, lo siento amorcito, pero, desde que nos vimos no he podido sacarme de la cabeza tu imagen, así que prepárate

Me besa, trato de quitármela de encima pero me tiene acorralado con su magia así que no puedo ni moverme, de repente baja y comienza a tocar mi zona noble sigo tratando de moverme

Dark – DEJA DE HACER ESO

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que su magia no es tan poderosa para evitar que hable así que con nuevos aires de esperanza me empiezo a mover cada vez más rápido e insistente, cosa la cual empieza a debilitar la magia de Rarity pero de repente siento, un golpe que me sofoca

Rarity – lo siento cariño pero no puedo dejarte más tiempo así que empecemos con esto

Esta a punto de auto penetrarse conmigo y esto pasa en cámara lenta comienzo a pedir ayuda de quien sea de Dios, de las princesas, de alguna de las chicas o al menos de mi hermano hasta que Eclipse atraviesa o mejor dicho lo hacen atravesar la ventana, esto provoca que de paso se lleve a Rarity haciéndola un sándwich con la pared y su cuerpo, se despega de la pared y me ayuda a levantarme

Eclipse – lo siento amigo, pero estoy en medio de algo

Veo que se acerca al hoyo por el que entro y se voltea un poco

Eclipse – y me invitas a la boda querido hermanito

Sale volando de vuelta por donde vino y recuerdo el anillo anti-magia así que me lo quito y decido vengarme un poco así que me volteo y le pongo el anillo al cuerno de Rarity la cual me mira con un poco de miedo

Rarity – lo ¿siento?

Dark – eso no cambia muchas cosas Rarity

Me acerco a ella, no se por que pero creo que de tanto miedo que me tiene trata de ocultarse como niña pequeña entre sus sabanas

Dark – te perdono, pero no quiero que te me acerques durante un buen tiempo ¿ok?

Rarity – o-ok

Dark – bien por que si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que no tendré tanta piedad

Me teletransporto a casa y me tiro sobre el sillón, la verdad es que jamás espere que esto ocurriera la verdad no conocía esa parte de Rarity y ahora no la quiero ni conocer después de unos minutos llega Eclipse y entra a su habitación, la verdad es que quisiera golpearlo en este momento gracias a el, ahora estoy metido en líos con Rarity, pero empiezo a recordar lo que ocurrió en la mañana lo cual hace que mejor me calme la verdad aun recuerdo todo lo que lo extrañe cuando me dijeron lo de su muerte así que me levanto y voy a su habitación y al abrir la puerta veo como el esta dormido al estilo Finn el Humano, cosa que causa que me ría un poco de cómo esta dormido, después veo una pequeña caja en su librero la cual me da mucha curiosidad debido a que tiene mis colores así que lo tomo y salgo a la sala en donde leo la pequeña nota

Dark – para Dark de Eclipse, feliz cumpleaños

Tal parece que no se demoro en recordar mi cumpleaños el cual es dentro de unos días según el calendario así que estoy por abrirlo hasta que

Eclipse – espero que te guste, me costo mucho conseguirlo

Me volteo y veo a Eclipse un poco despeinado, así que abro el regalo y veo una pequeña figurilla de madera al sacarla veo que es un ave y al girarla veo que es un gnomo recuerdo bien esa figurilla era mi favorita pero Eclipse un día la perdió cuando éramos niños así que no puedo evitar sonreír por el pequeño pero valioso obsequio

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_este capitulo se que es un poco mas dramatico y falto de risa como mis otros capitulos pero creanme si les digo que mi inspiracion estabamuy muy pero muy baja siganme en twitter y por si no lo saben es JuaxenG_

_obedezcan al tucanomo_


	8. devolviendo el favor

_ola locos de la FF aqui de nuevo y solo una pregunta ¿que les pasa? la verdad es que ya no tengo tantos visitantes como antes espero que me puedan decir por que_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 8: devolviendo el favor

Me encuentro medio dormido en mi habitación hasta ahora Eclipse ya no me ha dejado muy abajo me a estado ayudando a conseguir trabajo hasta ahora no he tenido ningún buen golpe pero he estado poniendo mi granito de arena para seguir comiendo, el es buena onda pero creo que no le durara mucho, así que solo tengo que conseguir un buen trabajo para que ya no tenga que mantenerme me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a la cocina para desayunar, y veo como allí esta Applejack preparando hot-cakes

Dark – hola

Applejack – hola Dark ¿Cómo va todo?

Dark – oh, lo de siempre aun no consigo trabajo

Applejack – aun recuerdo cuando quisiste trabajar en la granja

Dark – no me lo recuerdes

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse y Dark llegar a la granja en donde hablan con Applejack

Eclipse – oye ¿podrías darle un trabajo a Dark?

Applejack – muy bien ¿tienes antecedentes penales?

Dark – no

Applejack – estas contratado

De repente Big Mac desde la granja empieza a correr hacia Eclipse

Eclipse – dile lo que necesita, nos vemos después

Dice para después ser arrastrado por Big Mac

Applejack – muy bien quiero que patees todos esos arboles y recojas todas las manzanas que caigan en estas canastas

Dark – no creo que nada pueda salir mal

Dark empieza a patear un árbol y nada vuelve a patear aun más fuerte y otra vez nada hasta que le da una patada estilo Bruce Lee cae una Rainbow Dash sobre el de la manera más increíblemente peligrosa de todas ya que la parte más prohibida de la yegua de crin multicolor cae en la cara de Dark el cual trata de hablar pero la Pegaso tiene otras ideas en mente

Applejack – ¿donde esta Dark?

Rainbow – Mmm… no, no lo, no lo molestes

**Fin del Flashback**

Dark – aun tengo pesadillas recurrentes con ello

En eso llega Eclipse de su habitación aun adormilado y entra a la cocina

Eclipse – hola amor

Le da un beso a Applejack

Eclipse – hola desayuno

Dice mientras se mete un hot-cake a la boca y luego se lo traga

Eclipse – hola hermanito

Dice mientras me besa la frente y se me queda unos segundos viendo para después ir al baño

Eclipse – hola escusado

Después se escuchan sonidos de el devolviendo el desayuno

Applejack – bueno al menos el tendrá más pesadillas que tu

Dark – si, eso creo

Después de desayunar y charlar un poco con Applejack y Eclipse decidí ir a la plaza para desenfadarme o mejor dicho para no traumarme ya que cuando los tortolos terminaron su desayuno no podía evitar vomitar de tantas cursilerías que decían así que estoy caminando un poco y me siento debajo de un árbol a contemplar un poco la vista, hay potros jugando, ponys charlando o comiendo incluso veo a unos cuantos potros oír la historia de un viejo pony este mundo es diferente en más sentidos de los que creía aquí la palabra odio es algo que solo se escucha como broma al voltear a un lado veo a un pony café con la melena de un color café más oscuro y una cutiemark de un reloj de arena viendo al horizonte con una sonrisa

Pony – que linda vista ¿no es así?

Dark – muy linda, ¿Quién eres?

Pony – muchos me llaman el Dr. Whooves

Dark – ese nombre me recuerda al Dr. Who

Dr. – y ¿Quién dice que no lo soy?

Dark – ¿es enserio?

Dr. – así es, gracias al TARDIX llegue desde el mundo humano a aquí

Dark – ¿usted cree que el TARDIX me pueda devolver al mundo humano?

Dr. – créeme en este mundo es mejor que te quedes, si vuelves allá todos te creerán un muerto viviente

Dark – eso es cierto, pero no pertenezco a este mundo

Dr. – y eso que, yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo y ¿ves a aquella Pegaso y esa potra?

Dice mientras señala a Derpy y a una potra unicornio muy parecida a Derpy

Dark – si

Dr.- ellas son mi esposa y mi hija

Dark – pero, son de razas distintas ¿Por qué se relaciono con alguien de este mundo?

Dr. – tengo entendido que tu hermano hizo lo mismo

Dark – pero…

Dr. – escucha, quiero que intentes relacionarte con alguien de este mundo si vez que la cosa no va bien avísame y yo mismo usare el TARDIX para llevarte a tu mundo ¿ok?

Dark – ok

El doctor se va junto con su familia, el verlo tan feliz me da algo de envidia así que vuelvo a casa para comer algo y después salir para buscar algo de trabajo, pasó cerca de la alcaldía y empiezo a leer la planilla de anuncios, no hay ninguna cosa que yo pueda hacer más que tres, uno trabajar en la biblioteca

Dark – no lo creo desde lo que ocurrió en casa de Trixie mil veces antes prefiero morir

Dos, cartero

Dark – la velocidad y puntualidad son palabras inexistentes en mi vocabulario

Tres, niñero

Dark – bueno peor es nada

Tomo la nota y después de algunas indicaciones llegue a un departamento el cual resulta ser el de Trixie, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos pero si lo que dice en el anuncio es verdad la paga va a ser muy buena, así que toco un poco la puerta, después abre White

White – hola señor em…

Dark – Dark, vine hace algunos días

White – oh ya recuerdo, por cierto no me pagaste

Dark – ¿que? Yo te pague

White – no nunca lo hiciste

Dark – si

White – no

Dark – si

White – no

Dark – si

White – no

Dark – no

White – si, y punto final

Dark – ok

Después de trolear al pequeño potro llega Trixie

Trixie – oh, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Dark – venia por el trabajo de niñero claro si aun no ha llegado alguien a tomarlo

Trixie – no, pasa

Entro al departamento y veo varios juguetes hasta que pasamos a la cocina

Trixie – el trabajo es muy sencillo solo tienes quedarle de comer a White y evitar que haga alguna travesura mientras yo voy a una cita

Dark – no sabía que tuvieras novio

Trixie – no es un novio solo busco un padre para White

Dark – ya veo, te deseo suerte

Trixie – gracias

En eso entra White a la cocina

Trixie – oye White, mami tiene que ir a un mandado mientras tanto Dark me va a hacer el favor de cuidarte, obedécelo

White – si mami

Trixie se va mientras yo me quedo con White el cual se me queda viendo

Dark – y em… ¿que quieres hacer?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno solo lo de siempre siganme en twitter y obedescan al tucanomo_


	9. una cita fallida

_ola q ase?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 9: una cita fallida

Estoy junto a mi pequeño trabajo, el pequeño White, el cual solo me mira

Dark – y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

White – no lo se, más o menos a esta hora mamá me da de cenar

Dark – muy bien vamos a ver que dejo tu mamá para cenar

Ambos vamos a la cocina y abro el refrigerador y analizo lo que hay

Dark – leche de soya, asco, comida congelada, pasta instantánea, ¿existe algo menudamente comestible en esta cocina?

White – es lo único que tenemos

Dark – Mmm… tengo una idea

Tomo al pequeño White con mi magia y salgo a la calle para buscar algo de comer y vamos al Sugar Cube y comemos un poco algunos cupcakes para llevar, tal vez para evitar que Trixie se moleste con nosotros así que después de comer me encuentro con dos potros que al juzgar por su aspecto parecen muy pobres incluso veo como están viendo a través del cristal de la pastelería, y pienso para después acercarme a ambos

Dark – tomen, no es mucho, pero, servirá para que no mueran de hambre

Potro – gracias señor

Ambos comienzan a comer mientras nosotros nos retiramos al departamento, después de unos minutos llegamos

Dark – bueno ya llegamos ¿quieres hacer algo más antes de dormir?

White – no, solo *bostezo* ¿me cuentas un cuento antes de dormir?

Dark – no soy bueno contando cuentos

White – anda solo uno ¿por favor?

Dice mientras me pone una carita de perrito castigado

Dark – esta bien pero después te vas derecho a tu cama ¿ok?

White – ok

Vamos a un cuarto en donde hay una pequeña cama y muchos juguetes el se acuesta en la cama y yo muevo una silla para poder contarle un cuento, así que empiezo a pensar y recuerdo un cuento que mi madre solía contarnos para dormir era el del sastrecillo valiente

Dark – muy bien, Había una vez…

Comienzo a contar la historia, White escucha muy atento mientras yo recuerdo como nos divertía la historia a Eclipse y a mí

Dark - …y todos vivieron felices para siempre, el fin

White – gracias papi

Esas dos palabras resuenan no solo en mi mente si no que también en un pequeño hueco que no sabia que existía en mi pecho, así que solo hago lo que creo lo correcto

Dark – buenas noches White

Me levanto y apago la luz para después salir y cerrar la puerta, aun no ha llegado Trixie supongo que tendré que esperarla, pasa una, dos, dos horas y media, incluso ya me estoy durmiendo de repente oigo que abren la puerta y veo como entra una yegua parecida a Trixie y digo parecida por que esta está totalmente derrumbada, le melena desarreglada y el maquillaje de sus ojos se corrió con lo que parecen ser lagrimas, pasa frente a mi, pero no me mira por tener la cabeza baja ella entra a su habitación sin cerrar la puerta haciendo que pueda escuchar sus lamentos y sollozos, debería irme pero algo me detiene algo dentro de mi me esta diciendo que la ayude, me levanto de la mesa y me dirijo a su habitación de la cual toco a la puerta

Dark – Trixie, ¿quieres hablar?

Trixie – vete no quiero ver ni oír a nadie

Dark – Trixie…

Digo mientras entro a la habitación y veo como Trixie esta tapada completamente en su cama

Dark – anda Trixie no pudo haber sido tan mala la cita

Trixie – ¿QUE NO PUDO SER TAN MALA? TU Y TODOS LOS SEMENTALES SON IGUALES CREEN QUE TIENEN LA RAZON DE TODO CUANDO NO SABEN TRATAR A UNA YEGUA, NO SABEN

Dice mientras me recalca en la cara todo lo que piensa

Trixie – el me quito algo que creí que jamás me volverían a quitar, *snif* el *snif* el solo quiso complacerse a si mismo

Dice para después empezar a llorar, se perfectamente que le paso así que me siento en la cama y posar mi casco en ella

Dark – Trixie

Trixie – ¿que quieres?

Dark – el hecho de que hayas sufrido la misma desgracia dos veces no quiere decir que todos los sementales seamos iguales, es solo que no has tenido suerte

Ella se queda completamente callada durante unos segundos para después destaparse y abrazarme, no le puedo ver el rostro pero siento como se desahoga en mi hombro

Dark – ya, ya tranquila, todo estará bien

Después de unos minutos ella se tranquiliza pero aun así no me suelta, es como si me viera como un guardián o algo

Trixie - ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces

Dark – uno tiene que ser bueno con todos, de lo contrario como pueden sacarte a patadas te pueden sacar una revolver

Trixie – perdóname por haberte retrasado seguro tenias planes

Dark – no, si es necesario el único plan que tendré de hoy en adelante será protegerte de todo lo que te quiera hacer daño

Trixie – muchas gracias Dark

Se separa un poco y me mira y no se por que pero alguna fuerza me estaba acercando a ella hasta que se unen nuestros labios incluso cerramos los ojos para disfrutar el beso pero como siempre nunca falta el algo que nos separa, Eclipse atraviesa el muro de la habitación dejándonos como el interior de un sándwich de el y la pared

Eclipse – ahora no te salvas Big Mac

Se despega de la pared y sale volando por el mismo agujero por el que entro, después de unos segundos tanto Trixie como yo caemos al suelo un poco lastimados y le acomodo un poco la melena de manera tierna

Dark – oye, Trixie me preguntaba si tal vez quisieras ya sabes ir a comer algo

Trixie – si creo que si

Dark – ¿te parece el martes?

Trixie – si, seria perfecto

Dark – bueno em… adiós

Trixie – adiós

Me voy caminando de espaldas haciendo que caiga por el agujero en la pared aterrizando en unos arbustos

Dark - ¡estoy bien!

Digo para después ir a mi casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro llego y al abrir la puerta veo como están Big Mac y Eclipse peleando en la alfombra, pero más interés le doy al carajo de tan feliz que estoy, así que entro a mi habitación para después dormir

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_siganme en twitter y obedescan al tucanomo_


	10. Dark el Casanova

_sigueme en twitter_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 10: Dark el Casanova

Estoy desayunando junto con Applejack y Dark este ultimo solo esta suspirando cada cinco minutos con cara de pendejo y sosteniendo su cabeza con un casco llevara no se ¿veinte minutos? Bueno el chiste es que las hormigas secuestraron su desayuno y un ratón se bebió su café

Applejack – ¿que es lo que tendrá?

Eclipse – no lo se, lleva así unos quince minutos

Paso mi casco enfrente de el para llamar su atención

Eclipse – hola, tierra llamando a Dark, ¿hay alguien en casa?

Digo mientras le golpeo un poco la cara para que reaccione

Dark – eh… ¿Qué ocurre?

Applejack – mejor dicho ¿que te ocurre a ti? Has estado como tonto suspirando como si estuvieras en…

En ese momento a mi también se me viene la idea

Dark – ¿como si estuviera que?

Eclipse – ¿no será que alguna yegua pudo derretir tu corazón de hielo?

En este momento Dark esta buscando alguna buena excusa

Eclipse – tranquilo hermanito dinos ¿Quién es?

Dark – no se si deba, es que aun ni formalizamos nada

Applejack – anda confía en nosotros

Dark – esta bien ella es…

De repente Twiligth aparece en la habitación y se tira sobre Dark comenzando a besarlo pro todas partes y cuando digo todas es TODAS

Twiligth – awww sabía que algún día caerías a mis encantos

Dice mientras lo abraza y frota su nariz con su mejilla

Applejack – TWILIGTH!? Te paso Rainbow Dash o Pinkie pero TWILIGTH!?

Twiligth - ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

Eclipse – nada es solo que eres un poco cerebrito

Dark - ¡suéltame!

Dice Dark mientras empuja a Twiligth

Twiligth – pero amor…

Dark – no nada de amor, pero una pregunta

Twiligth – ¿que?

Dark – como es que te tele transportaste en el momento preciso en que iba a decir el nombre de Tri…

En ese momento se tapa la boca como queriendo ahogar al aire, por que pudo decir lo suficiente para que me diera cuenta

Eclipse – chicas podrían salir unos minutos tengo que hablar con Dark a solas

Applejack y Twiligth – ok

Ambas salen de la casa y cierro todas las posibles entradas para después servir un poco de sidra en dos copas y darle una a Dark

Dark – gracias

Eclipse – así que es la joven Lulamoon

Dark – por favor no le digas a nadie

Eclipse – tranquilo no le diré a nadie pero dime ¿Cómo es que hicieron clic?

Dark – ayer por la noche después de que habláramos un poco ella y yo nos besamos

Eclipse – pero que increíble

Digo con un pequeño brillo en los ojos

Dark – hasta que tu interrumpiste haciéndonos sándwich

Eclipse – lo siento

Dark – muy bien déjalo así, el martes tengo una cita con ella

Dice con cara de I'm the epic Man

Eclipse – Dark

Dark - ¿si?

Eclipse – hoy es martes

Dark - ¡verga!

El empieza a correr tratando de verse lo más decente posible y después sale disparado a casa de Trixie

**Dark POV**

Llego corriendo hasta la casa de Trixie y al llegar veo como esta saliendo del edificio, al llegar con ella me quedo algo nervioso ya que estamos un poco cerca del otro

Trixie – oh, hola Dark… em ¿como va todo?

Dark – bien, creo que podríamos ir al Sugar Cube si quieres

Trixie – me encantaría

Se me acerca un poco y comenzamos a caminar hacia la pastelería, por el camino vamos haciendo algunas bromas y charlando al llegar noto como todos los comensales nos miran pero Pinkie se nos queda viendo con la cara de EPIC WTF!? LEVEL GOD X 1000000, nos sentamos en una de las mesas para después ordenar

Mr. Cake - ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Trixie – una rebanada de pastel de limón

Mr. Cake - ¿y para el joven?

Dark – pastel de queso si no es molestia

Mr. Cake – en un momento llegara Pinkie Pie con sus órdenes

Ambos – gracias

Comenzamos a charlar un poco hasta que llega Pinkie con nuestras órdenes

Dark – gracias

Pinkie se retira sin decir nada, ambos comemos tranquilamente pero no puedo dejar de sentirme el centro de atención al terminar solo espero la cuenta

Trixie – oye tienes un poco de pastel en el labio déjame quitártelo

Se levanta y me limpia un poco con una servilleta pero siento como ella cae sobre mi haciendo que por accidente me bese, y si antes era el centro de atención ahora no conozco un solo pony en el Sugar Cube que no este mirando la escena, de repente siento como me jalan hacia atrás haciendo que caiga de espaldas, y veo a Rarity y Twiligth

Dark – hola

De repente siento como me están casi asfixiando entre las dos

Rarity – creí que me amabas

Twiligth – compartimos un beso ¿por que te aferras a esa farsante?

Trixie – Dark ¿quieres darme una explicación?

Empujo a Rarity y a Twiligth

Dark – en primera ustedes dos me besaron e incluso Rarity casi tiene sexo conmigo

Todos – WWWTTTFFF!?

Dark – en segunda, Trixie, perdóname que esto no haya salido como lo planee pero quería impresionarte y ver si quisieras ser mi novia

Veo como todos se me quedan viendo, pero Rarity y Twiligth tienen cara de que me van a amputar mi miembro

Trixie – Dark, no, no lo se, necesito tiempo para pensar

Dice para después darme un beso en la mejilla e irse. Después de unos segundos todos vuelven a sus asuntos y yo me retiro con la cabeza baja. Pasan unos minutos de camino y siento a las yeguas

Twiligth – anda no te desanimes

Rarity – cierto si quieres yo seré tu pony especial

Twiligth – dirás que YO seré su pony especial

Rarity – no yo

Twiligth – yo

Rarity – yo

Twiligth – yo

Me volteo rápidamente y les digo TODO lo que pienso

Dark – NINGUNA ¿me oyen? NIN-GU-NA ¿acaso creen que después de lo que me hicieron pasar escogeré a alguna de las dos? Tu Twiligth eres demasiado cerebrito y nerd para mi gusto

Le recalco haciendo que se sienta un poco mal

Dark – y tú, Rarity

La observo un poco de pies a cabeza y ella cree que ya tiene el juego en la bolsa

Dark – usas pestañas postizas

Me voy corriendo hasta mi casa en donde veo que esta Eclipse algo decaído en la mesa de la cocina y se levanta un poco al verme

Eclipse – oye ¿como te fue?

Dark – Ufff, y ¿a ti que te paso?

Eclipse – ¿recuerdas que le dijiste a Applejack por que no nos hacíamos un hijo ella y yo?

Dark – si aun lo recuerdo

Eclipse – pues desde ese día se ha puesto algo insistente con el tema y después de que te fuiste

**Flashback**

Venos a Eclipse bebiendo un poco de café y a Applejack abrazándolo por la espalda

Applejack – oye Eclipse ¿Qué tal si le echamos mano a una nueva planta en nuestro jardín?

Eclipse solo escupe el café que esta bebiendo

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

Applejack – hay Eclipse, tu sabes que con el alma deseo tener un bebé, además podríamos mantenerlo o mantenerla bien con tu incentivo de héroe y lo que ganes en el bazar podríamos pagar una buena escuela

Eclipse – Applejack, no estoy tan seguro de querer agrandar en estos momentos, digo ni siquiera estamos casados

Applejack – entonces casémonos

Eclipse – em… hay que consultarlo con nuestras familias y si dicen que si planeamos la boda si no, no

Applejack – ok, adiós amor

Applejack se despide de Eclipse con un beso en los labios y sale corriendo en dirección a su granja

**Fin del Flashback**

Dark – en realidad eres un soberano indígena por creer que eso funcionaria

Eclipse – funcionara durante los siguientes dos días después ya veré que hago, mientras ¿que dices si vamos al acantilado a tocar un poco?

Dark – yo creo que puede servir para des estresarse

Ambos se dirigen al acantilado para comenzar a tocar

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_obedece al tucanomo_


	11. el nacimiento de un vampiro

_muy bien segundo review y apenas se calientan los motores a partir de aqui empieza una saga que yo llamo Bat Blood Drops que sera de tres o cuatro capitulos espero que les guste_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 11: el nacimiento de un vampiro

Llegamos al acantilado y comenzamos a tocar varias canciones hasta que nos cansamos y decidimos contemplar la vista que nos otorga el acantilado

Dark – oye y… ¿Cómo te fue, ya sabes sin mi?

Eclipse – fue algo agotador al principio me pareció divertido pero, me di cuenta de que es muy doloroso, de hecho cuando conseguí la tarjeta del deseo morí y de no haber sido por el verdadero Eclipse seguiría allá arriba

Dark – ya veo, y ¿Qué me dices de Spike?

Eclipse - ¿ese imbécil? Tuvo sexo el primer día que llegamos a Cd. Imperial y de tan pervertido que es el hijo de su mamá me conto lo que paso con lujo de detalle

Dark – cuéntala

Eclipse – no gracias es tan increíblemente pornográfico que tuve que ir al psicólogo

Dark – bueno, ¿Qué tal si despedimos el día con una canción?

Eclipse – cuenta conmigo

Tomo mi guitarra y empiezo a tocar Van A Rodar Cabezas ( YcVCYndbqyw)

Eclipse – _si he de morir_

_Sera luchando_

_Por ver crecer _

_A mi pueblo aquí_

_Si perderé _

_En un suspiro_

_Lo que una vida_

_Tarde en construir_

Dark – _si he de vivir_

_No será mendigando_

_Por mi cultura_

_Y por la que creí _

_Si he de caer_

_Será al menos luchando_

_Por que no secuestren_

_Mi libertad_

Eclipse - _ si he de callar_

_Lo hare dejando _

_Que hable por mí_

_El viento de aquí_

_No quiero ver_

_A mi pueblo adorando_

_A un dios que no _

_Pueda solo oír_

Dark – _si he de gritar_

_Mi odio irá levantando_

_Tal tempestad _

_Que mi ira os cegara_

_Si he de matar _

_No será asesinando _

_El hombre blanco lo hace_

_No por sobrevivir_

Eclipse y Dark –_ se que llegara el día_

_En que llueva libertad_

_Y que escrito en la luna_

_Con la tinta de un clavel _

_Se vera libertad_

_Se que llegara el día_

_En que llueva libertad_

_Y que escrito en la luna_

_Con la tinta de un clavel _

_Se vera libertad_

Dark – _no dejes que_

_La melancolía _

_De tu memoria_

_Sea el retrovisor_

_No dejes que_

_Una frontera consiga_

_Determinar el país_

_De una flor_

Eclipse - _ si he de gritar _

_Mi odio irá levantando_

_Tal tempestad_

_Que mi ira os cegara_

_Si he de matar _

_No será asesinando _

_El hombre blanco lo hace_

_No por sobrevivir_

Eclipse y Dark –_ se que llegara el día_

_En que llueva libertad_

_Y que escrito en la luna_

_Con la tinta de un clavel _

_Se vera libertad_

_Es un sueño _

_Y de rodillas_

_Me despido de la mar_

_En otra vida volveré_

_Hoy van a rodar cabezas _

_Hoy van a rodar_

Después de tocar esa épica canción empiezan a verse varios murciélagos hasta que uno se posa en el hombro de Dark

Eclipse – Dark, no te muevas, tienes un murciélago en el hombro

Dark se voltea un poco solo para ver la cara del murciélago

Dark – quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo

Eclipse – tranquilo, si es un macho se ira por su cuenta

Dark - ¿y se es hembra?

Eclipse – lo más probable es que este en celo así que un macho la embestirá pero al estar en tu hombro lo más probable es que te muerda el cuello por error

Dark – quítamelo

Eclipse – muy bien solo no te muevas

Me acerco un poco para quitarle el murciélago pero en la fracción de segundo que tardo en acercar mi casco al murciélago un macho embiste al murciélago del hombro de Dark haciendo que caiga al suelo alejo a los murciélagos y ayudo a pararse a Dark

Eclipse – por suerte no fue a… auch esa mierda te mordió muy profundo

Digo viendo una herida de dos agujeros en su cuello

Eclipse – tranquilo solo hay que ir a un hospital para que te revisen y ver si no te infecto la rabia o algo así

Dark – no, no necesito un hospital, solo, siente este poder

Dice mientras me da una media sonrisa suficientemente grande como para notar un par de colmillos en el

Eclipse - ¿hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Dark – por supuesto, solo que, necesito algo de comer

Dice mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios y se acerca a mi lentamente, yo retrocedo hasta que veo como el toma una vara y a una velocidad increíble trata de clavármela en el pecho casi de milagro logro evitar que me dé de lleno pero siento un ardor en mu pecho y al revisar veo una herida lo suficientemente profunda para que empiece a mancharse mi pelaje con mi sangre, al voltear con Dark veo como lame la vara la cual esta impregnada con mi sangre

Dark – delicioso, quiero más

Eclipse – Hermano, no hagas esto

Dark – acaso te refieres a… ESTO

Dice mientras corre y trata de darme estocadas con la vara las cuales la mayoría esquivo pero el resto me da casi de lleno haciendo que lentamente mi sangre y energía abandonen mi cuerpo. Después de unos segundos salto hacia atrás para darle una patada en la quijada pero sin problemas el me bloquea sosteniéndome la pierna y lanzándome lejos

Dark – patético, y pensar que soy tu hermano, pero en fin tengo nuevos asuntos que atender

Después solo puedo ver como abre dos alas de murciélago y vuela hasta que por el desangre pierdo la conciencia.

Empiezo a despertar, siento que estoy en una cama y el constante bip del monitor cardiaco me recuerdan a algo que ocurrió hace ya mucho tiempo despierto y veo a Applejack dormida recargada mi cama, así que lentamente me estiro para poder acariciarla, cosa la cual la despierta

Applejack – ¿Mmm…? ¿Eclipse? ¡Eclipse!

Dice mientras me abraza y me besa por toda la cara

Applejack – creí que te irías como la ultima vez, pero, ya estas mejor y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?

Eclipse – no ¿Qué?

Applejack – ¡que me dejaron casarme contigo!

Mi cara es más o menos así: ._.U

Eclipse – em… Applejack tal vez debamos posponer la boda por que… necesito encontrar a Dark

Applejack – ¿a Dark? ¿Por qué?

Eclipse – cuando estábamos en el acantilado, un murciélago lo mordió y trato de beber mi sangre

Applejack – tu… ¿sangre?

Dice mientras se pone pálida

Eclipse – si, el virus del murciélago al entrar en el se mezclo con su sangre y esta al ser de un humano hace que sienta deseos de beber sangre de animales. En especial la de los ponys

Applejack – entonces ¿lo que mato a esas vacas fue…?

Eclipse – Dark probablemente

Me paro de la cama y salgo de la habitación

Applejack - ¿a donde vas?

Eclipse – yo empecé esto ahora tengo que terminarlo

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bien bien ya saben lo de siempre dejen review obedescan al tucanomo y siganme en twitter _

_juaxen fuera_


	12. Bat Blood Drops

_hola locos de la FF bueno ultimamente no habia actualizado y perdon por eso pero tambien les recomiendo me sigan en Twitter ya que alli envie un twit en el cual decia que no iba a subir ningun cap debido al mundial pero en fin aqui tengo el cap 12 de esta historia disfrutenlo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 12: Bat Blood Drops

Lentamente desciendo cerca de una montaña y con mi magia empiezo a mover varias rocas para que después sean convertidas en planchas o rocas más pequeñas, el suelo comienza lentamente a ser aplanado al punto que queda totalmente horizontal, las planchas comienzan a formar una estructura que después empieza a ser cubierto por lodo después de unos minutos me alejo un poco de la estructura para apreciarla mejor y doy una sonrisa para después entrar a un majestuoso castillo

**Eclipse POV**

Me preparo para ir en la pista de Dark llevando en mi mochila algunas cosas que conozco que pueden debilitar a un vampiro cruces, ajo y en el peor de los casos una estaca de madera y una flecha de oro voy a salir cuando me encuentro con Applejack en la puerta

Applejack – por favor no vayas ya te perdí una vez no quiero perderte de nuevo

Dice mientras me abraza

Eclipse – tranquila volveré, lo prometo

Me despido de ella con un beso y me encamino al bosque Everfree. Me encuentro sobrevolando por encima de la casa de Zecora, así que aterrizo tal vez ella me pueda ayudar, desciendo y toco a la puerta

Zecora - ¿Quién a mi puerta llama cuando todos deberían estar en la cama?

Veo que abre a la puerta y su semblante pasa de ser el de uno normal a ¬¬*

Zecora – dime a que has venido o te juro que de tocar a mi puerta estarás arrepentido

Eclipse – Zecora, necesito tu ayuda Dark fue convertido en vampiro

Zecora – ¿a mi que me va a importar? con su satánica música no hacen más que molestar

Eclipse – por favor Zecora tú eres la única que aun maneja la pócima del Kouri y la necesito ya

Zecora – ¿la pócima del purgo quieres poseer? Primero una promesa me debes hacer

Eclipse – lo que sea solo dámela

Zecora – tu música dejaras de tocar hasta que el cielo se caiga a más tardar

Eclipse – ¿y si hago eso me darás la pócima del Kouri?

Zecora – si

Eclipse – bien dejare de tocar durante los fines de semana

Zecora – no será toda la semana o daño te hare mañana

Eclipse - ¿no hay otra opción?

Zecora – sexo conmigo tendrías que tener pero dudo que tú miembro quieras con Applejack comprometer

Mi cara es una de pokerface completamente no puedo hacer nada

Eclipse – bien prometo que no volveré a tocar, ahora dame la pócima

Zecora – tan difícil no era dejar de tocar, ahora la pócima del purgo te podrás llevar

Dice mientras sostiene la pócima en frente de mí

Eclipse – gracias, adiós

Tomo la pócima y me largo volando hasta quien sabe donde. Después de haber volado como por diez minutos veo una estructura extraña parecida al castillo Changeling pero con molduras extrañas y gárgolas entro y veo a Dark sentado en un trono al final de un pasillo el cual tiene más gárgolas

Dark – veo que decidiste unirte a la pequeña fiesta que planeo montar

Eclipse - ¿fiesta?

Digo mientras me dirijo hacia el, después el salta para quedar a unos 2 metros de mi y comenzamos a caminar en círculos como dos lobos a punto de matarse

Dark – así es una fiesta en la que yo seré coronado como el máximo rey permitiéndome entrar al establo para alimentar al lobo

Eclipse - ¿a que te refieres?

Dark – veras, cuando supe de que las princesas pueden moverse y encontrar cualquier lugar que les plazca yo al convertirme en rey podre hacer lo mismo solo que de esa manera podre alimentarme y nadie me podrá detener

Eclipse – hermano no hagas esto se que aun sigues siendo Dark muy profundo en tu corazón

Dark – no, yo ya no soy Dark ahora soy Bat Blood Drops

Eclipse – ¿enserio? Pudiendo escoger entre mil y un nombres más aterradores ¿escoges Bat?

Bat – no me juzgues soy un vampiro y puedo hacer lo que quiera

Eclipse – excepto escoger un buen nombre

Bat – no seguirás riéndote cuando te mate, gárgolas a el

Dice mientras me señala y como diez gárgolas (N.A: las gárgolas se parecen a las Sangrolas de DMC 3 solo que estas tienen garras) vuelan hacia mí tratándome de ensartar sus deformes garras en el cuerpo salto hacia atrás y le doy una patada de molino a una haciendo que se parta en dos pero los trozos se convierten en dos nuevos enemigos un poco más pequeños que el original

Eclipse – ¿pero que?

Bat - ¿recuerdas nuestro videojuego favorito? ¿El nivel cinco?

Eclipse – maldito seas

Digo mientras trato de atacar a las gárgolas con patadas pero solo logro que se multipliquen volviéndose casi imposible que siga golpeando hasta que le doy una patada a una pero en lugar de dividirse solo se convierte en ceniza y polvo, así que con nuevos ánimos empiezo a atacar a todas hasta que ya no queda ninguna

Bat – bien, veo que has conseguido derrotar al pequeño grupo de soldados pero… ¿podrás hacer lo mismo con un general?

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

En ese momento todas las otras gárgolas y las cenizas del suelo se empiezan a levantar y a unirse en el aire convirtiéndose en un ser aun más grande se trata de una hidra de siete cabezas y en la cabeza central se para Bat

Bat - ¿acaso creíste que no anticiparía tu poder? Tal vez ya no seas un humano pero… sigues siendo un estúpido por creer que puedes luchar contra mí

Eclipse – hermano no hagas esto

Bat – lo siento hermanito pero no es nada personal, hidra ataca

En eso las siete cabezas se dirigen hacia mí con toda la intención de matarme salto hacia atrás y corro hacia adelante trepando por una de las cabezas, pero un rayo rojo destruye parte del cuello de la cabeza salto hacia la siguiente cabeza la cual es destrozada por completo haciendo que caiga al suelo, rápidamente me levanto y veo a Bat volando no muy lejos del suelo le arrojo una roca a Bat pero lo esquiva y me enviste en el aire me lleva arrastrando como por diez metros después me toma de la pierna y me hace girar y me arroja al techo pero antes de que choque con este Bat se teletransporta y me da un golpe en el cuello haciendo que me vaya contra el suelo azotando como costal de papas trato de levantarme pero mis articulaciones no responden

Bat – no importa cuanto lo intentes gracias a ese golpe logre inmovilizarte todas tus articulaciones así que a menos de que tu dios venga a salvarte podrás sobrevivir a esto, hidra… ataca

Todas las cabezas se dirigen en mi contra no se por que pero siento que este es mi fin. La hidra va en contra mía y no puedo moverme, pero justo antes de que la cabeza principal me destroce un relámpago destruye todas las cabezas haciendo que la hidra caiga y se destruya, al girar un poco mi cabeza veo a las chicas y a Trixie

Rainbow – no somos diosas…

Applejack – pero te daremos una paliza como una

Twiligth – Dark, podemos hacer esto por las buenas

Pinkie – o podemos mandar tu trasero en un viaje sin retorno a China

En ese momento en lugar de verse intimidado comienza a reírse

Bat – bien si tanto quieren enfrentarme, entonces inténtenlo

Twiligth y Rarity se tele transportan mientras las demás intentan atacarlo, pero de repente Bat solo se barre en media luna haciendo que todas caigan para después arrojarlas lejos de el usando la telequinesis después Twiligth y Rarity aparecen detrás de el tratando de golpearlo pero una milésima antes de que choquen contra su oponente pero este hace un movimiento anormal deteniendo ambos golpes con sus cascos delanteros sin girar su cuerpo después de haber hacho eso Bat las arroja con fuerza contra las demás, en eso vuelvo a sentir mis articulaciones y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo un escombro y se lo arrojo a Bat pero antes de que choque con el, Bat lo detiene sin siquiera voltearse.

Bat – creí que entumecer tus articulaciones te dejaría fuera de combate

Dice mientras pone tanta fuerza a la roca que la destruye

Bat – creo que tendré que ser más directo

Dice mientras estira su pata a un lado y en el se empieza a formar una katana negra y después de eso salta en mi contra así que de milagro logro esquivar el corte después de eso el sigue tratando de darme estocadas a una velocidad increíble cosa que empiezo a esquivar después veo un trozo de metal el cual tomo para protegerme de todos los cortes que intenta darme

Bat – veo que aun eres rápido con la estocada, lamentablemente olvidaste la primer regla de un verdadero guerrero

Dice mientras se tele transporta y aparece a un lado de Applejack para después tomarla por el cuello y apuntar la punta de la katana a el ojo de mi novia

Bat – todo oponente tiene su debilidad

Eclipse – déjala en paz tu pelea es conmigo

Bat – ya lo se, pero siempre me he preguntado como se vería Applejack… muerta

Eclipse – no lo hagas

De repente Bat solo empieza a tocar la intimidad de Applejack con la hoja, ella solo se puede limitar a gemir de terror

Applejack – basta… por favor… *snif* no lo hagas

Bat comienza a reír de manera desquiciada

Bat – muy bien si eso quieres entonces hagámoslo de la manera que tu y yo conocemos

Dice para arrojarme su espada, la cual tomo con facilidad, después arroja a Applejack en contra de las otras y forma una espada parecida a la Force Edge y después de eso abre un escudo mágico bloqueando todo acceso a nuestro campo de batalla. El gira la espada lista para conseguir cortarme

Eclipse – muy bien si tanto lo deseas entonces lo tendrás

Acomodo mi espada lista para dar un corte a su torso y ambos corremos hacia el otro con toda la intención de cortar al otro en dos ambos damos un tajo al otro cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca y quedamos a unos metros de distancia respirando algo débil, el escudo se desvanece pero cuando creo que Bat se ha extinto solo una explosión de sangre en mi costado me hace darme cuenta de lo contrario después Bat se me acerca

Bat – tal vez creas que soy más débil que tu pero, solo sigues siendo un tonto

Aparece una daga la cual apunta a mi cuello

Bat – hasta nunca… hermano

De repente un relámpago manda a volar la daga y al voltear veo a Trixie

Trixie – no dejare que lo hagas

Bat – muy bien entonces si no lo mato a el, te matare a ti

Bat con una velocidad increíble se dirige en contra de Trixie la cual no alcanza a reaccionar y es recibida por un golpe en el estomago y de tan fuerte que es la manda al techo pero Bat se tele transporta para que antes de que Trixie choque contra el techo le de un golpe directo en le espalda haciendo que choque contra el suelo Bat desciende sobre ella y la gira para que quede boca arriba, después desclava la daga de hace unos momentos para poder atacar a Trixie con el golpe de gracia

Bat – ¿algunas ultimas palabras?

Trixie – Dark… te… amo

En ese momento Bat se detiene en seco y pasa su vista por todo el lugar contemplando los destrozos y heridos que salieron de la batalla después dirige su vista a Trixie la cual esta a punto de desmayarse, después me mira a mí y acto seguido mira a las chicas, después se contempla sus alas

Bat – este no soy yo

Después se acerca a mi mochila y toma la pócima del Kouri y bebe todo el contenido lentamente sus alas se retraen hasta que desaparecen y sus colmillos vuelven a ser dientes comunes después se me acerca y me levita a mi y a las chicas para tele transportarnos al hospital pero el no esta con nosotros y es lo ultimo que veo antes de desmayarme por el desangre.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno va a haber algunos cambios en el modo en el que escribire y publicare los capitulos de este fic asi que empecemos _

_1 incluire los links de todas las canciones que aparezcan_

_2 no subire mas de dos caps a la semana esto ayudara a que pueda sacar mas capitulosentre sema y sema _

_sin mas nos vemos_


	13. el regreso de Dark

_bueno aqui les ofrezco el segundo cap de este viernes, pero como tengo nuevas politicas esperen hasta mañana para que publique nuevos caps_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 13: el regreso de Dark

Despierto en una sala del hospital y lo primero que veo es a Applejack dormida a un lado mío pero no la despierto solo salgo con cuidado de la habitación y esquivando todos los médicos vuelo al único lugar que se que pudo haber ido mi hermano el acantilado así que con mis heridas logro volar lo suficiente para llegar a el acantilado y sentado en una roca allí esta el que en algún momento fue mi hermano, aterrizo me pongo a un lado de él.

Dark - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eclipse – solo charlar

Dark - ¿Por qué sabiendo que soy un monstruo te me acercas?

Eclipse - no es propio del elemento de la tolerancia juzgar a alguien por lo que hiso en un pasado

Dark – pero ataque a Applejack y de no haber sido por que los tele transporte a un hospital hubieras muerto de desangre

Eclipse – ya lo se pero yo fui el que te trajo a este mundo y yo me tengo que hacer cargo de las idioteces que hagas

Dark ríe ligeramente por mi comentario y volteo hacia un árbol en donde están los instrumentos que tocamos hace unos días

Eclipse – ¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que empezamos hace unos días?

Dark – ok

El y yo tomamos nuestros respectivos instrumentos y comenzamos a tocar El Libro De Las Sombras ( )

Dark – _hace tiempo que un dios_

_Vacio su alma en el_

_Con letras de dolor_

_Y océanos de amor_

Eclipse – _arropados en el_

_Duermen ricos de poder_

_Recetas de vivir y_

_Hechizos de morir_

Dark – _invocamos a otra realidad_

_Conectamos con una deidad _

_Los espíritus despertaran_

_Si sabes recitar_

Dark y Eclipse – _llévame contigo al más allá _

_Pues aquí no dejo de llorar_

_Llévame a otra realidad_

_No quiero despertar _

_Junto a ti _

_Por fin podre olvidar_

_Que la pena_

_Siempre fue mi hogar_

_Llévame _

_No puedo respirar_

_Quiero tenerte junto_

_A mí_

Debido a la genialidad de la canción algunos topos e incluso ardillas se ponen cerca de los hermanos para escuchar

Eclipse – _en sus hojas la luz_

_En sombras alguien convirtió_

_Las brujas son la voz_

_Sortilegios de su amor_

Dark - _El péntaculo nos cuidara_

_Velas negras iluminaran_

_Abre el libro de las sombras que_

_La misa va a empezar_

Dark y Eclipse – _llévame contigo al más allá _

_Pues aquí no dejo de llorar_

_Llévame a otra realidad_

_No quiero despertar _

_Junto a ti _

_Por fin podre olvidar_

_Que la pena_

_Siempre fue mi hogar_

_Llévame _

_No puedo respirar_

_Quiero tenerte junto_

_A mí _

**Casa de Zecora**

Vemos a Zecora meditando parada sobre un bastón pero de repente la casa entera empieza a temblar provocando que se caiga

Zecora – ¿pero que es lo que ha de pasar? ¿Qué Eclipse de la música se iba a retirar?

Pero la casa sigue temblando hasta que la cebra se dirige a su cocina en donde la alacena completa se le viene encima causando que al quietarse el mueble de encima tenga dos huevos estrellados encima de los ojos así como una lata de salsa esparcida por toda su melena

Zecora – esto debe parar y algo me dice que a Eclipse voy a castrar

Zecora toma su bastón y sale hacia el acantilado

**Acantilado Everfree**

Ambos hermanos siguen tocando a como dios manda y de tan emocionados que están por estar tocando Eclipse le prende fuego a su guitarra y toca con la lengua todos los acordes

Dark – _invocamos a otra realidad_

_Conectamos con una deidad _

_Los espíritus despertaran_

_Si sabes recitar_

Dark y Eclipse – _llévame contigo al más allá _

_Pues aquí no dejo de llorar_

_Llévame a otra realidad_

_No quiero despertar _

_Junto a ti _

_Por fin podre olvidar_

_Que la pena_

_Siempre fue mi hogar_

_Llévame _

_No puedo respirar_

_Quiero tenerte junto_

_A mí _

Ambos terminamos de tocar haciendo que tanto topos como aves estén alabando a la música que tocamos

Eclipse – gracias, gracias, no me lo merezco bueno si me lo merezco pero de igual forma gracias

Ambos seguimos haciendo reverencias y agradeciendo hasta que siento que me llaman y al voltearme recibo un golpe de esos más fuertes que el maka-chop y de tan duro que fue me dejo la herradura calcada en la cara pero obviamente el hermano mayor ya esta esperando el golpe así que lo detiene y tira del brazo de Zecora para quedar muy cerca de esta

Dark – oye yo también odio a mi hermano pero no por eso lo golpeo

Zecora – suéltame

Dark – ¿y dejar de ver esos lindos ojos que tienes? No gracias, mejor hago esto

Mi boca esta tan increíblemente abierta que fácil llego a China por lo que estoy viendo Dark ESTA BESANDO A ZECORA

Lector – creo que eso yo ya lo sabía ya que al estar muy cerca y después decir eso era obvio que eso hace

Chale hace rato que no te veía pero en fin Zecora esta intentando luchar contra el beso pero lentamente empieza a ceder hasta que ella también esta disfrutando el beso después de eso se separan

Dark – bien entonces ¿nos dejaras tocar?

Zecora – si por cada canción un beso me darás entonces libre de eso estarás

Dark – bien entonces nos vamos

Ambos emprendemos camino de regreso a ponyville ahora unidos como los verdaderos hermanos que somos. Después de unos minutos de camino haciendo bromas entre nosotros y charlando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo llegamos a nuestra casa en donde decidimos pasar un poco la tarde jugando a las cartas, pero algo que se hace muy recurrente en mi mente es el hecho de lo que paso en el acantilado Everfree

Eclipse - ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia besaste a Zecora?

Dark – es la manera más fácil de hacer entender a una yegua y más aun cuando aun tengo sangre de vampiro

Eclipse - ¿pero que acaso no bebiste la Kouri?

Dark – si, pero la mayor parte de la pócima se derramo en la pelea, y por eso puedo hacer esto

Dark solo se para y se concentra haciendo que un pentagrama se dibuje en el suelo debajo de el pero el pentagrama se empieza a iluminar y cuando menos me acuerdo Dark se transforma en Bat con un color un tanto más opaco que su color natural

Bat – ahora puedo transformarme a voluntad en vampiro el único problema es que en esta forma no puedo salir a la luz del sol

Después de decir eso se des transforma volviéndose a convertir en Dark

Dark – y también el hecho de que solo puedo mantenerlo durante unos segundos, pero pronto entrenare para poder deshacerme de todos los que intenten atacar este lugar

La verdad es que ahora el y yo teneos algo en común y eso tal vez sirva para después, pero creo que era de esperarse después de todo es la sangre de nuestras venas

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_el que me haya dicho que desde ahora solo subire dos caps a la semana no quiere decir que si me aburro no subire asi que a lo mejor y subo unos cuatro caps hoy pero no se confien mucho_


	14. ¿trixie o twiligth?

_hola locos ya se que hoy es martes pero como mañana voy ir a una plaza especial necesito darles los caps hoy para que se vayan distrayendo asi que lets read_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 14: ¿Trixie o Twiligth?

Me despierto en una oscuridad casi infinita escucho voces que retumban en el lugar y son tan fuertes que no distingo de quien son abro los ojos y veo a dos potras una azul con melena blanca y otra purpura con melena negra

Purpura/azul – papá despierta, despierta

Dark - ¿pero quienes son ustedes?

Purpura/azul – somos tus hijas, nuestras mamás dicen que tienes que ir a desayunar

Dark - ¿Qué?

Salgo del cuarto y veo a Twiligth y a Trixie haciendo de comer

Twiligth – oh despertaste

Trixie – ¿dormiste bien?

Twiligth – oye cariño ¿a quien de nosotras quieres más?

Trixie – es obvio que a mi

Twiligth – no, me quiere más a mí

Trixie – a mí

Twiligth – a mí

Ambas comienzan a discutir pero cada vez que dicen "a mi" sus cabezas empiezan a crecer cada vez más hasta que ambas explotan haciendo que despierte y siento como me jalan de mis cascos y veo a Trixie y a Twiligth queriéndome partir en dos

Twiligth – yo soy su novia

Trixie – no, la gran y poderosa Trixie es su novia

Dark – basta

Me las sacudo de encima y me dirijo a la cocina en donde veo que a Eclipse con cara de que ya le chuparon el alma ya que las otras chicas están hablando y el solo tiene su taza de café con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa y al verme corre hacia mí y me abraza

Eclipse – HERMANO QUE BIEN QUE DESPERTASTE AHORA TELE TRANSPORTANOS DE AQUÍ

Sin hacer mucho caso nos tele transporto a en frente del Sugar Cube Cornet

Dark – ahora ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que ocurrió?

Eclipse – bueno empezó esta mañana

**Flashback**

Después de despertarme me fui directo a la cocina en donde estaban todas las chicas

Applejack – eclipse blood drops solo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez mira que escaparte del hospital estando herido es increíble que sigas vivo

Eclipse – solo fueron unas horas no es para tanto solo fui a ver si encontraba a Dark

De repente tanto Twiligth como Trixie estallan en llanto

Rainbow – gracias, enserio muchas gracias

Rarity – nos tomo media hora calmar a este par de…

Ambas lloronas detienen sus regaderas solo para ver con odio a Rarity

Rarity – enamoradas despechadas

Y eso no fue lo peor yo por hacerles paro les dije:

Eclipse – Dark regreso conmigo ayer por la tarde incluso jugamos cartas

Twiligth/Trixie - ¿enserio?

Antes de que pueda decirles algo salen disparadas a tu habitación pero algo del destino hizo que mi tiro me saliera por la culata

Applejack – bueno dejando de lado el tema, creo que es conveniente que hablemos sobre lo de la boda

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

Applejack – gracias por tu apoyo bueno primero tenia pensado que las damas de honor lleven un vestido blanco con encajes en dorado

Voy a opinar hasta que

Fluttershy - ¿Qué ese vestido no seria para la que entregue los anillos?

Rarity – no el de los anillos va a llevar un smoking azul de corbata negra

Pinkie - ¿Qué no era roja?

Rainbow – no la roja es para el novio

Al notar que mi opinión no vale ni madres en esa conversación me preparo un poco de café y me siento en la mesa a escuchar puro bla, bla, bla de ese montón de yeguas

**Fin del Flashback**

Eclipse – y eso fue lo que pasó

Dark – no se por que pero presiento que estas a punto de morir

Eclipse – tú también morirás ya que Twiligth y Trixie se han estado matando por tu atención desde que te conocen

Con esas palabras acaba de callarme así que solo me doy la vuelta y empezamos a caminar con la única idea en mente de que tanto el otro como nosotros vamos a morir así que entramos a un pequeño bar a desahogar nuestras penas y al parecer ya nos tienen algo de respeto ya que Applejack es la que surte la taberna de sidra y otros alcoholes con manzana. Nos sentamos en la barra para después ser atendidos

Cantinero - ¿Qué desean?

Eclipse – la copa más grande que tengas de sidra

Cantinero - ¿y para el otro?

Dark - ¿Qué es lo que me puedas vender legalmente y me pueda matar más rápido?

Eclipse – otra sidra para el

Cantinero – ok

El cantinero se va por nuestros pedidos la verdad es que mil veces antes preferiría morir a quedarme con una yegua y que la otra quiera cortarme el cuello por no escogerla después de unos minutos llega el cantinero con nuestros tragos una es una copa mediana la de Eclipse es colosal, solo para que se den una idea ocuparon tres empleados para subirla a la barra

Cantinero – ya, ¿Por qué las caras largas?

Eclipse – yo, tengo que asistir a una boda a mi nombre

Dark – yo tengo que escoger entre dos yeguas para después sufrir lo que sufre el

Digo para después pegarle un trago increíblemente grande a mi copa

Cantinero – ya, no sufren tanto

Eclipse – eso lo dices por que tu prometida no es Applejack

Cantinero – no yo no tengo esposa pero se que el matrimonio es la madre de todos los miedos

Eclipse - ¿y se supone que eso debería alegrarme?

Cantinero – tranquilo, la verdad es que el matrimonio es como el noviazgo solo que en el matrimonio puedes tener más sexo sin miedo

Eclipse – dile eso a Big Macintosh desde que salgo con su hermana busca cada mínimo defecto solo para golpearme e incluso aunque no vea defecto el simple hecho de ver mi cara es suficiente para que me golpee

Dark – ¿y se supone que no ve defectos?

Eclipse – mejor cállate que al menos yo si tengo con quien casarme tú sigues virgen y soltero y pronto tendrás 23

Cantinero – bueno, bueno no peleen tu tienes que dejar de ser tan cobarde cuando tu novia y tu estén casados tendrás razones para defenderte de su hermano

Le dice a Eclipse mientras le señala

Cantinero – y tu trata de hacer una búsqueda de ventaja y desventaja de ambas eso servirá para saber con cual quedarte

Dice mientras me señala y al pensarlo bien si parece buena opción

Dark – gracias creo que servirá

Eclipse – si tal vez deberías servir consejos de primera mano por que son increíbles

Cantinero – de hecho eso hacemos son 500 bits

Mi cara es de un WTF!? Supremo

Cantinero – Nah es broma solo son 150 bits por la sidra

Eclipse saca una bolsa de monedas y la deja en el mostrador

Eclipse – gracias oh y por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Cantinero – me llamo Brad

Dark – bueno adiós Brad cuídate

Después de salir de la taberna nos dirigimos a casa para acabar el día tal vez vendiendo o comprando algo interesante llegamos a casa y al abrir la puerta vemos a todas las chicas sentadas en el sofá viendo a dos strippers posando de la manera más "sexy" a la disque de repente Applejack ve a Eclipse y su cara esta totalmente roja

Applejack – eh… hola mi amor em las chicas querían hacerme una despedida de soltera

Eclipse – de eso quería hablar, para cuando será la boda

Applejack - para dentro de una semana

La quijada de Eclipse cae literalmente al suelo

Eclipse – ¿una *gulp* semana?

Applejack – si le informamos a la princesa celestia que queríamos casarnos y accedió a oficiar nuestro matrimonio ¿no es increíble?

Eclipse – si muy increíble

Los strippers se acercan a la conversación

Stripper – eh señor ya termino su hora quisiera una hora más por setenta bits más o…

La cara de Applejack es como de "le digo o no le digo"

Eclipse – esta bien diviértete, yo veré que hago

Eclipse le da setenta bits más al stripper, pero antes de que salgamos tanto Trixie como Twiligth se me avientan encima gritando como potras en juguetería estoy por arrojarlas de encima pero recuerdo rápidamente lo que me dijo Brad así que en un globo de pensamiento aparezco en frente de dos pizarrones divididos cada uno con la cara de Trixie y Twiligth

**Cabeza de Dark**

Dark - a ver Trixie es sexy, un tanto inteligente, me ha dado una oportunidad de trabajo, fácilmente me puedo llevar bien con ella y tiene un hijo inteligente

Dice mientras en el pizarrón del lado de Trixie se escribe todo lo que dijo

Dark – por otro lado Twiligth es sexy, muy inteligente, es extrovertida, tiene una conexión directa con la princesa Celestia y podría ayudarme a aprender a dominar mi forma vampiro

Lo mismo ocurre que con el pizarrón de Trixie pero en el de Twiligth

Dark – a este paso me casare con Twiligth pero todo diamante tiene sus defectos, Twiligth por ejemplo siempre trata de follar conmigo, me beso primero que nadie y casi nos descubren por eso, y no tolera ningún defecto

Dice mientras se escriben todas esas cosas del otro lado del pizarrón de Twiligth

Dark – ahora veamos, Trixie tiende en ocasiones a hablar en tercera persona, es un tanto presumida y… y… y solo eso

Dark empieza a sacar cuentas y ve que Trixie tiene más ventajas que Twiligth

Dark – Nah que más da

**Mundo real**

Ambas yeguas me están jalando como en la mañana solo que ahora más fuerte así que doy mi veredicto

Dark – escojo a Trixie

Twiligth - ¿Qué?

Trixie – ¡si!

Me levanto del suelo y beso a Trixie

Dark – lo siento Twi ya será para la otra, ahora si me disculpan voy a algo con mi hermano

Ambos salimos de la casa como unos ganadores y nos vamos directo al acantilado Everfree solo para matar el rato

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno hoy va a ser una super copilacion de varios caps asi que preparense_


	15. moriras en siete dias

_segundo cap del martes_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 15: morirás en siete días

Nos encontramos un poco aburridos en el acantilado ya que Zecora nos prohibió tocar y Dark ya no puede besarla por que de lo contrario le seria infiel a Trixie y Trixie molesta es lo mismo que decirle tabla de planchar a una tipa en otras palabras el apocalipsis total

Dark – oye ¿Qué tal si hacemos una película?

Eclipse – ¿no te basta con el fic?

Dark – no, no de nosotros de algo más, como, no se ¿el diccionario?

Eclipse – creo que seria mejor el libro

Dark – si, tienes razón

Oh si esas son nuestras platicas de ahora en adelante, o hasta que Zecora entienda la genialidad de nuestra música

Dark – y ¿siempre si te vas a casar con Applejack?

Eclipse – si, pero no estoy tan seguro

Dark – ¿por que?

Eclipse – por un lado, Applejack y yo podríamos ya sabes tener un potro, cuidarlo y ser una familia

Dark – eso seria bueno siempre quise ser tío

Eclipse – pero por el otro seria dejar atrás todo lo que alguna vez creí poder hacer digo, con un potro y esposa ya no me darían tantas ganas de enfrentarme a cualquier demonio que se acerque con malas intenciones a Ecuestria, ya mis responsabilidades se aumentarían y no podría vivir con eso digo tu mejor que nadie sabes que detesto levantarme a las tantas de la madrugada

Dark – eso es cierto

Eclipse – pero ya no podría hacer nada digo toda esta semana Applejack y las chicas estarán preparando la boda y si digo que no todas me odiaran

Dark – eso es cierto por suerte yo no tengo que casarme aun

En eso Trixie se tele transporta cerca de nosotros

Trixie – em, Dark solo te iba a decir que como Applejack y Eclipse se van a casar las chicas quisimos que fuera una boda doble ya sabes para no gastar tanto

Dark – bien, y ¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?

Trixie – por que tú y yo seremos la otra pareja

Dark - ¿¡QUÉ!?

Trixie abraza a Dark

Trixie – que tu y yo seremos yegua y semental pero necesito saber si tu quieres casarte

Dark – eh…

Trixie – lo sabia, *snif* sabia que no poda ser tan fácil *snif* llegar a tocar tu corazón

Trixie estalla en llanto, por lo cual Dark la abraza para consolarla

Dark – ya, ya si quieres nos casamos

Trixie se separa y sonríe

Trixie – ok, *beso a Dark* nos vemos después

Trixie se teletransporta a quien sabe donde dejando a Dark como un gran soquete

**Cinco minutos después**

Estamos Dark y yo sentados en la barra del bar del otro día bebiendo dos copas de sidra de las más grandes

Dark – ahora se lo que sientes

En eso llega Brad

Brad – ¿ahora que les ocurrió a ustedes dos?

Eclipse – a mi nada, a el le aterra el matrimonio, yo solo bebo de esta copa por que me tengo que acostumbrar

Dark – ¿a que?

Eclipse – se dice que los besos de Applejack saben a sidra y estoy acostumbrándome a tener el sabor de la sidra en mi boca

Brad – por que mejor no tocan algo

Eclipse – ¿Por qué? El ambiente es interesante aquí

Paso mi mirada por el bar y veo a todos los clientes aburridos, algunos dormidos e incluso el esqueleto de alguien que murió de aburrimiento

Eclipse – ok, solo termino mi copa

Después de unos diez minutos al fin termino y Dark y yo subimos al escenario y con la pequeña banda que esta comenzamos a tocar Los Renglones Torcidos De Dios ( )

Eclipse – _igual que ayer_

_Llovía tristeza como_

_Estrella fugaz_

_Que muere discreta_

_Efímera_

_Sin dejar_

_Rastro al marchar_

Dark - _hoy la mañana_

_Tiene la tontería_

_Y la mirada del sol _

_Está cansina_

_Legañosa y Hastía_

_Desplego sus rayos _

_Con sopor_

Eclipse – _estorba la mañana a quien_

_No es capaz de comprender_

_Que tres y seis no son diez_

_Que es quien es y no_

_Quien cree_

Dark – _ahogar la locura_

_Es como intentar_

_Tapar y ocultar _

_Con un dedo el sol_

Eclipse – _parir pensamientos_

_Es como vaciar_

_Solo con mis manos_

_El mar_

Dark – _vivo dentro _

_De esta jaula de huesos_

_Mi mente un día hecho a volar_

_Más allá _

_Del país de las maravillas_

_A Alicia quiero _

_Yo preguntar_

Eclipse – _por el camino_

_Hacia la tierra de Oz _

_En busca de lucidez_

_Sin razón_

_Salir de celda_

_Que es para el la realidad_

_Dar con la llave_

_Oculta en su interior_

Dark – _pues yo quiero desnudar_

_Mi alma de tinieblas ya_

_Pues yo quiero despertar_

_Y saber por que amar _

_Ahogar la locura_

_Es como intentar_

_Tapar y ocultar _

_Con un dedo el sol_

Eclipse – _parir pensamientos_

_Es como vaciar_

_Solo con mis manos_

_El mar_

(Dark y Eclipse – _dame la paz)_

_Y te alzare un templo_

_(Hazles callar)_

_Hay voces aquí_

_(Dame la paz)_

_Pues busco y no encuentro_

_El camino devuelta a vivir_

La canción es un éxito total ya que muchos están golpeando sus cascos al ritmo de la canción mientras otros están brindando y bebiendo directo de los barriles otros más se paran en las mesas y fingen tocar guitarras o violines en si el proyecto X se queda como una fiesta infantil ahora solo nos falta un gnomo y un hippie con un lanza llamas

Dark – _ahogar la locura_

_Es como intentar_

_Tapar y ocultar _

_Con un dedo el sol_

Eclipse – _parir pensamientos_

_Es como vaciar_

_Solo con mis manos_

_El mar_

(Dark y Eclipse – _dame la paz)_

_Y te alzare un templo_

_(Hazles callar)_

_Hay voces aquí_

_(Dame la paz)_

_Pues busco y no encuentro_

_El camino devuelta a vivir_

(Dark y Eclipse – _dame la paz)_

_Y te alzare un templo_

_(Hazles callar)_

_Hay voces aquí_

_(Dame la paz)_

_Pues busco y no encuentro_

_El camino devuelta a_

_El camino devuelta a_

_El camino devuelta a vivir_

Después de tocar esa y beber un poco más yo y Dark decidimos tocar La Fiesta Pagana así que alzo mi uña de la suerte para tocar.

Me despierto con una jaqueca de esas que me caí que le dan incluso a dios me levanto y veo todo totalmente destruido y muchos ponys dormidos y esparcidos por el suelo volteo para un lado y veo a Dark totalmente dormido con su flauta en la nariz volteo hacia el otro lado y veo a un pony encapuchado

Pony misterioso – hola, Eclipse

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_estoy subiendo esto desde un ciber y hay un par de adictos al LoL a mi lado_


	16. otra razon para no casarme

_tercer cap del martes y todavia hay tiempo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 16: otra razón para no casarme

Estoy en frente de un pony encapuchado el cual sabe mi nombre muy bien eso es extraño

Eclipse – adivinare, crees que yo te conozco y por eso me saludas de esa manera

Pony encapuchado – es cierto, creo que no me he presentado como es debido, pero mi nombre no es importante, lo importante es la misión que me han encomendado

Eclipse - ¿misión?

Pony encapuchado – así es, se trata de una misión muy especial, espero que pueda tomarla

Eclipse - ¿Qué clase de misión es?

Pony encapuchado – oh eso es lo que distingue a esta misión, se trata de un pequeño objeto que necesitamos que extraiga de la manera más sigilosa

Eclipse - ¿y ese objeto es…?

Pony encapuchado – solo es una pequeña gema del nido de un dragón

Eclipse - ¿y que gano con conseguirla?

Pony encapuchado – la seguridad de que su pequeña novia y su familia no sean asesinadas

Eclipse – imposible ella esta en mi casa no pueden hacerle nada

Pony encapuchado – eso es cierto, pero no solo somos yo y mi maestro, si no también otros once subordinados expertos en el sigilo y maestros del disfraz

El pony se saca la capucha mostrando ser un Changeling

Changeling – como usted ve mi raza es capaz de tomar la forma de cualquier ser solo con pedirlo y eso es lo que nos vuelve indetectables. Así que ¿desea tomar la misión o prefiere que su linda novia muera?

Me tiene acorralado así que decido tomar la misión después de eso ambos salimos a la calle en donde nos espera una carroza la cual nos lleva hasta un desierto muy extraño la arena es naranja y hay una montaña en lo alto de esta hay un castillo después de llegar llegamos a la sala en donde hay una especie de pantalla con un símbolo parecido a un pentagrama solo que sin la línea que une el punto inicial con el ultimo punto de la cuarta línea en pocas palabras forma una especie de A pero un poco más cambiada

Changeling – como usted puede ver nos hemos interesado en lo que usted llama "tecnología" y esto es algo que nos ha llevado la ultima década la construcción de una súper computadora

Eclipse - ¿para que quieren una computadora? Que yo sepa aquí no hay Facebook

Changeling – esta computadora no es para uso de entretenimiento nadie más que nuestro maestro sabe su verdadero uso

Eclipse – ¿y por que me usa a mi?

Changeling – el se lo explicara en la sala de conferencias, sígame

El Changeling me guía por un pasillo hasta un pequeño salón en el cual hay una mesa con el mismo símbolo a los lados hay diez asientos ocupados por Changelings incluyendo el que me trajo y a la cabeza hay otro Changeling mucho más grande parecido a Chrystalis solo que la melena de este es negra

Changeling grande – ah veo que al fin decidió venir señor Eclipse

Eclipse – normalmente tengo el gusto de conocer quien me saluda antes de contestar el gesto

Changeling grande – bueno en ese caso mi nombre es Ghost, Devil Ghost

Eclipse – bueno Ghost, entonces dime cual es mi misión para poder abandonar estas tierras lo más pronto posible

Ghost – veo que te gusta ser rápido, me agrada, en ese caso

Pone un objeto extraño en la mesa y lo desliza hasta mí, el objeto brilla provocando que salga un holograma de una piedra

Ghost – esa roca es lo que necesitamos para poder hacer que funcione la súper computadora se le conoce como orihalcón una fuente de energía tan poderosa que puede mantener despiertos a mil doscientos cincuenta y dos ponys durante un año sin que estos se sientan fatigados ni necesiten dormir

Eclipse – adivinare, quieres que yo vaya por el orihalcón a un nido de dragón arriesgando mi pellejo ¿verdad?

Ghost – exacto, pero tienes que tener especial cuidado con este dragón muchos lo llaman Devil God el dragón del fuego azul, su tamaño es comparable con el de doce dragones adultos en su forma grande (N.A: en total ciento cincuenta y seis metros)

Eclipse – que tal si mejor me das la misión para poder dejarme tranquilo

Ghost – muy bien en ese caso suerte

Ghost me da un mapa el cual comienzo a seguir desde muchos puntos desiertos infernales, montañas de un frio inhumano, e incluso un bosque endemoniado, pero lo peor de todo es el hecho de que tuve que pasar por una tierra de ositos de peluche, fue horrible.

Después de mucho caminar y volar llego al nido en donde hay un dragón de esos que si merecen ser llamados dragones, es muy parecido a godzilla solo que de color negro en las escamas superiores y gris en las del vientre así como unos increíbles ojos rojos de pupila dorada, así que me acerco cosa que el dragón nota de inmediato y habla con una voz parecida a la de King Sombra solo que más fuerte

Devil God – vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Un turista? ¿Qué es lo que quieres turista?

Eclipse – no soy un turista, mi nombre es Eclipse Blood Drops, y vengo por la piedra de orihalcón, si es necesario matándote

Digo mientras desentierro una espada que hay en un montón de huesos y me elevo unos cuarenta centímetros del suelo

Devil God – vamos, ¿otra vez? *suspiro* cuando mato niños no puedo dormir bien, pero si insistes

Se reduce al tamaño de un dragón común, más o menos el tamaño normal de Spike, pero sin dejar de conservar su cool aspecto

Devil God – habrá que pelear de manera justa

Dice mientras en sus manos aparecen dos katanas así que corro hacia el en zigzag pero cuando creo que se va a defender con alguna de sus katanas el me da un latigazo con su cola lo cual me arrastra durante unos metros de inmediato me levanto y trato de dar algún corte al maldito pero cuando estoy por darle un corte perfecto las escamas de su espalda brillan y acto seguido me arroja una llamarada azul en toda la cara cosa que hace que caiga de inmediato pero cuando creo que ha terminado con su cola me enrolla y me arroja al techo de la cueva y al descender me da un corte en el pecho el cual me saca gran cantidad de sangre

Devil God – ahora ¿te marcharas?

Eclipse – un tipo cool como yo no se rinde… pero mucho menos da un corte con el reverso de la hoja

Devil God – muy bien si deseas morir entonces usare la hoja filosa

Dice mientras se acomoda para dar un corte a mi torso yo hago lo mismo ambos corremos al otro con toda la intención de asesinar al otro pero le cambio el juego yéndome entre las patas cosa que aprovecho para dar un corte a la pierna izquierda haciendo que caiga de rodillas, le doy otro corte en la espalda después doy una vuelta y le doy una patada en la herida haciendo que caiga al suelo después de eso me pongo en frente de el y apunto mi espada hacia el

Eclipse – ¿Dónde esta el orihalcón?

El dragón esta por hablar cuando en ese momento aterriza una Pegaso gris, de crin azul en frente de mi

Devil God – Lilia

Lilia – por favor no lo mates el es un guardián por que yo tengo el orihalcón, pero no se como defenderme

Dice mientras toma un collar con una piedra roja

Lilia – tómalo, pero por favor no le hagas daño

Dice mientras me arroja el collar

Eclipse – gracias

Me doy la vuelta pero antes de que salga escucho como me llaman

Lilia – ¿no vas a matarme?

Eclipse – no, no puedo dormir bien cuando asesino niños

Tomo el collar y me voy volando de vuelta al lugar donde esta Ghost y sus subordinados al llegar llego ante Ghost y le arrojo el collar

Eclipse – he cumplido con mi parte ahora no te le acercaras nunca a mi familia

Ghost – muy bien, una promesa es una promesa, así que no me le acercare a tu familia, pero si le dices a alguien algo de lo que viste en este lugar créeme que tú linda noviecita será violada antes de ser asesinada así que nos vemos luego Eclipse

Después de eso me voy volando a Ponyville solo para después llegar a mi casa y dormir una larga siesta

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_sigo sintiendome raro con un par de jugadores de LoL a mi lado_


	17. despedida de soltero estilo blood drops

_si hubiera un concurso de locuras las que dicen los LoL players se llevan el oro_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 17: una despedida de soltero estilo Blood Drops

Después de pagar todo lo que hicimos en el bar y después de haber ayudado a sacar a tres ponys de prisión tanto Eclipse como yo decidimos hacer la ya famosa despedida de soltero así que invitamos a algunos amigos al acantilado Everfree para la despedida más épica a la que hallan ido ¿y como exactamente vamos a animar la fiesta? Se preguntaran, bueno Eclipse y yo hemos sacado cuentas y hemos visto que el uso de la canción de La Fiesta Pagana tiene la capacidad de volver locos a todos aquellos que la escuchen

Lector – de seguro Juaxen cortara la parte de la fiesta como lo hace siempre que tocan la fiesta pagana

Juaxen – como el capitulo menciona es una despedida de soltero y en esta ocasión podrán leer lo que pasa al escucharse La Fiesta Pagana en el ambiente

Bueno continuando, Eclipse y yo estamos repasando la lista de cosas que habrá en la fiesta

Eclipse – ¿sidra?

Dark – listo

Eclipse – ¿comida?

Dark – listo

Eclipse – ¿lugar de privados?

Dark – mejor que listo

Eclipse – perfecto

En ese momento llegan Discord, Spike, Shining Armor, Brad y todos los tipos del bar de anoche

Discord – ¡que empiece la pachanga!

Una ovación es la respuesta a el comentario de Discord así que la sidra se empieza a servir la comida se empieza a desaparecer de los tazones así que Eclipse y yo decidimos comenzar con la verdadera fiesta. Nos subimos a una roca con nuestras respectivas armas controladoras llamadas instrumentos y empezamos a tocar La Fiesta Pagana ( )

Todos escuchan atentos la canción la cual lentamente empieza a subir el nivel hasta que por fin se revela el verdadero poder de nuestra música

Eclipse – _cuando despiertes un día_

_Y sientas que no puedes más_

_Que en el nombre del de arriba_

_Tu vida va a manejar_

Dark – _si sientes que el miedo _

_Se pega a tu piel _

_Por ser comunero y justicia querer_

Spike - _Si te rindes hermano _

_Por ti nunca pensaras_

Discord – _cuando vayan a pedirte_

_Los diezmos a fin de mes_

_Y la santa inquisición _

_Te invite a confesar_

Shining – _por eso a mi no tú alzas la voz_

_Ni tampoco pedí tu opinión_

_Y si es verdad que existe un dios_

_Que trabaje de sol a sol_

Todos – _ponte en pie_

_Alza el puño y ven_

_A la fiesta pagana_

_En la hoguera hay de beber_

_De la misma convicción _

_No es el pueblo ni un señor_

_Ellos tienen el clero_

_Y nosotros nuestro sudor_

Brad – _si no hay pan para los tuyos_

_Sientes muy gordo a Alabad_

_Si su virgen viste de oro_

Spike – _desnúdala_

Eclipse – _¿Cómo_ _van a silenciar al jilguero o al canario?_

_Si no ha que hacer mi tumba_

_Para el canto libertario_

Todos – _ponte en pie_

_Alza el puño y ven_

_A la fiesta pagana_

_En la hoguera hay de beber_

_De la misma convicción _

_No es el pueblo ni un señor_

_Ellos tienen el clero_

_Y nosotros nuestro sudor_

En este momento las palabras cordura y decencia no aparecen en nuestro vocabulario ya que todos están o bebiendo sidra directo de los barriles, trepándose a las mesas a jugar luchas, otros están haciendo el juego de pasar rápidamente un cuchillo y clavarlo a los lados de su casco a gran velocidad sin cortarse, incluso veo como un par de ponys tienen un gnomo y parece que corren de alguien y veo a un pony con el símbolo de la paz como cutiemark con un lanza llama

Pony – ¡devuélvanme a mi gnomo hijos de puta!

El pony dispara la lanza llamas cosa la cual después de unos minutos llama la atención de guardias de la armada de Canterlot los cuales se cuentan por decenas pero antes de que puedan imponer orden los invitados los hacen beber tanta sidra que después de dos minutos ya están todos los guardias celebrando, después de eso Discord hace aparecer dos yeguas increíblemente hermosas las cuales empiezan a hacer el clásico baile sexy, después de eso Spike arroja un trozo de comida a la cara de un pony

Spike – ¡pelea de comida!

Todos comienzan a pelearse con la comida hasta que de repente un pony de tierra sale volando contra una de las mesas la cual se rompe, después dos ponys se paran de cabeza y otro les pone un palo de madera en la entrepierna para después treparse a una mesa y caer de piernas abiertas en el mismo palo haciendo que los tres pierdan lo único que los diferencia de ser yeguas después de tantas locuras al fin volvemos a tocar lo que falta de la canción

Todos – _ponte en pie_

_Alza el puño y ven_

_A la fiesta pagana_

_En la hoguera hay de beber_

_De la misma convicción _

_No es el pueblo ni un señor_

_Ellos tienen el clero_

_Y nosotros nuestro su_

_Ponte en pie_

_Alza el puño y ven_

_A la fiesta pagana_

_En la hoguera hay de beber_

_De la misma convicción _

_No es el pueblo ni un señor_

_Ellos tienen el clero_

_Y nosotros nuestro sudor_

Después de terminar la canción muchos ya estaban dormidos o desmallados, cosa la cual aprovechamos los últimos diez que aun seguíamos despiertos para jugar al póker cosa la cual motivo muchas apuestas

Eclipse – bien apuesto 5000 bits

Dark – doblo

Shining – te apuesto una carroza

Discord - ¿solo eso? Yo doy una fortaleza de hielo

Spike – les apuesto mi casa

Brad – la cantina completa

Guardia 1 – te apuesto a mi potro

Guardia 2 – mi trabajo

Pony 1 – les apuesto a mi esposa

Pony 2 – ni uno ni otro el que pierda saltara desde el acantilado hasta un castillo inflable

Todos – hecho

Empezamos a jugar hasta que por fin uno de los guardias pierde, cosa la cual hace que salte del acantilado lentamente todos empiezan a perder hasta que me toca a mi saltar ya que fui el ultimo en perder salto pero a ultima hora recuerdo ¿rentamos un castillo inflable? Sigo cayendo hasta que caigo en un charco de fango cosa la cual hace que me desmaye al despertar veo como Eclipse también se esta despertando y al ver en donde estamos nos quedamos como unos soberanos idiotas ya que estamos en una celda en prisión en Canterlot

Dark - ¿estamos en prisión?

Eclipse – si

Dark – ¿es probable que las chicas quieran matarnos?

Eclipse – si

Dark – ¿estas de acuerdo en que fue la mejor despedida de soltero del mundo?

Eclipse – oh si

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_cuarto cap del sabado hoy publicare hasta el cap veite o tantito menos_


	18. el ultimo dia antes de la boda

_uno de los ultimos caps que subo este martes_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 18: el ultimo día antes de la boda

Después de lo que yo considero la mejor despedida de soltero de la vida estamos yendo en una carroza tirada por guardias con destino a ponyville y en la carroza están Trixie y Applejack reclamando nuestro comportamiento

Trixie – ¿Cómo es menudamente creíble que ustedes dos hayan hecho tal destrozo?

Applejack – pudieron haber muerto

Oh si ese ha sido de lo único que han estado hablando desde que salimos de prisión, pero debo admitirlo Applejack si que se ve sexy cuando se enfada

Eclipse – en primera nosotros no les dijimos nada cuando estaban los strippers en nuestra casa

Dark – y en segunda si ya saben como somos ¿Por qué nos dejan organizar nuestra propia despedida de soltero?

Applejack – pues am… fue por…

Trixie – de cualquier manera ya no falta mucho para la boda ya que será mañana

Eclipse – alto ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

Dark – pero quedamos en que seria dentro de una semana

Trixie – pues lo siento no es nuestra culpa que ustedes dos, par de animales, se desmayaran por cinco días

Applejack – los médicos dijeron que el exceso de sidra en su organismo fue el causante de su coma

Muy bien eso si no lo sabía quedarse desmayado cinco días por el abuso de sidra hace aun más épica nuestra despedida de soltero llegamos a ponyville para poder reorganizar todo ya que ciertas yegüitas al parecer se emocionaron con su despedida de soltera, me caga que la gente se emocione en las fiestas

Después de haber terminado con nuestro trabajo pasamos el día con unas cuantas partidas de póker hasta que llegan Applejack y Trixie con unos paquetes mientras tararean la canción de boda

Applejack – adivinen quien tiene sus smokings

Eclipse – cool

Tomo el paquete y lo abro de inmediato

Eclipse – ¿pero que carajo?

Tomo el smoking y lo extiendo mostrando que se trata de un smoking rosado

Dark – Jajaja ¿un Jajaja smoking rosita?

Dice mientras se ríe y abre su paquete

Dark – Jajaja Ja ¿PERO QUE PUTA MADRE?

Dice mientras saca un smoking amarillo patito

Trixie – ¿no están hermosos?

Applejack – los dejamos en casa de Pinkie para que los analizara y corrigiera imperfecciones

Dark se pone el mío y el suyo y pasa a modo Bat Blood Drops haciendo que el color de los smokings sea gris y negro se vuelve a transformar en Dark y me pasa el negro

Dark – de nada

Eclipse – ahora es perfecto

Digo mientras me pongo unas gafas de sol

Eclipse – ahora prepárate para la ira de terminator

Trixie – te lo dije, no debíamos cambiarle los colores

Applejack – ok

Eclipse – muy bien ahora, ¿que vestidos van a llevar?

Trixie – no se los diremos, queremos que sea sorpresa

Dark – en ese caso ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo con las princesas para lo de la boda?

Applejack – si, todo está listo, el bufet, las flores, la orquesta, las carretas y todo pero falta una sola cosa

Dark - ¿Qué?

Trixie – sus entradas

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

Applejack – necesitan saber como entrar a la ceremonia de lo contrario podría ocurrir algo muy, muy pero muy malo

Dark - ¿Cómo que?

Eclipse – a lo mejor es no se tal vez Chrystalis

Dark – ¿esa insecto? Pfft será muy fácil derrotarla

Applejack – no, es en serio es de mala suerte que el novio no llegue de la manera correcta al altar

Eclipse – no sabia que eras supersticiosa

Trixie – no es superstición es cierto

Dark – pruébalo

Applejack – en la boda de Shining y Candace la invasión Changeling

Eclipse – coincidencia

Trixie – en la boda de mi prima, el novio erro un paso y termino tirando todos las veladoras y casi mata al pony que toca el órgano

Dark – intento de destino final

Applejack – ¿entonces lo que ocurrió en la boda de Spike y Nina también fue coincidencia?

Eclipse – no quiero hablar de eso

Dark – ¿Qué ocurrió?

Eclipse – no le digas

Applejack – le voy a decir, veras en la boda de...

Antes de que siga la beso en los labios y moviendo mi lengua dentro de su boca cosa que hace que lentamente olvide de que cosa estaba hablando, me separo y la miro a los ojos pero cuando creo que allí va a terminar la cosa ella cambia a un semblante un tanto más lujurioso

Applejack – oigan chicos ¿Qué tal si van a dar un paseo mientras charlo con Eclipse un rato?

Trixie – ¿más o menos cuanto?

Applejack – no lo se solo se que será un muy largo rato

Trixie – oki ^/^

Dark – duro matador

Eclipse – ahora si valiste verga

Corro en contra de Dark el cual pega un grito de niña y sale corriendo directo al acantilado Everfree cuando llegamos a la punta vemos a Big Mac y a Fluttershy besándose de una manera tan increíblemente apasionada que hace que un paseo por la playa se vea como un golpe en los huevos/ovarios depende de que seas

Fluttershy – oh Big Mac cuanto tiempo más ocultaremos que estamos saliendo

Big Mac – el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de que no interrumpan nuestro amor

Ambos continúan besándose y para que parezca que acabamos de llegar comienzo a hablar con Dark mientras caminamos hacia ellos

Dark - ¿Qué?

Eclipse - ¿Qué de que?

Dark - ¿Qué de que pos que?

Eclipse - ¿Qué de que pos que o que?

Dark - ¿Qué de que o que pos que o que?

Eclipse - ¿Qué de que o que pos que o que de que?

Dark - ¿Dé que hablábamos?

Eclipse – nel, nel, nel no me cambies la conversación

En eso ambos se separan fingiendo que no estaban haciendo o estaban a punto de hacer algo indebido

Fluttershy – oh, em hola chicos ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?

Eclipse – vinimos a recoger nuestros instrumentos los olvidamos aquí hace varios días

Big Mac se me acerca y me toma por el cuello

Big Mac – oí que te casaras con mi hermana ¿eso es cierto?

Eclipse – si ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con que ame a tu hermana?

Big Mac – si y te aseguro que solo esperare a que te cases para poder molerte a golpes

Eclipse – trata de atacarme y te juro que toda Ecuestria se enterara de tu pequeño secreto

Big Mac se aleja un poco atemorizado

Big Mac - ¿a que te refieres?

Eclipse – a lo de tu pequeña relación con Fluttershy

Fluttershy y Big Mac - ¿QUÉ?

Dark – tranquilos no le diremos a nadie si Big Mac no intenta matar a mi hermano a media ceremonia ¿vale?

Big Mac parece pensarlo pero voltea a ver a Fluttershy y decide aceptar la oferta cosa la cual me deja un larguísimo camino libre para poder acostarme con Applejack ¡yay!

Lector - ¬¬ ya te has acostado con Applejack

Si, pero esta vez habrá objetos sadomasoquistas *cara de pervertido activada*

Fluttershy – pero ¿prometen no decirle a nadie?

Eclipse – tienen mi palabra

Dark – soy una tumba lo cual es irónico por que duermo en una

Big Mac – y ¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí?

Eclipse – oh si eso me recuerda

Me acerco a Dark y le siembro un golpe peor que los que pega Maka de Soul Eater en toda la cara haciendo que se le quede la herradura calcada

Eclipse – a ver si así sigues diciendo algo de mi relación con Applejack hijo de tu puta madre

Dark – también es tu madre

Eclipse – y a mí me vale

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno nos leemos despues_


	19. boda al dos por uno

_penultimo chap de este marte pero o el ultimo de la semana_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 19: boda al dos por uno

Yo y Dark estamos totalmente nerviosos ya que estamos a punto de arruinar, digo, de unir nuestras vidas con las yeguas que en realidad amamos, en este momento estamos en la habitación de los novios arreglándonos y echándonos como mil litros de antitranspirante

Eclipse – creo que ya hay que irnos

Dark – oh espera la corbata

Dice mientras me acomoda la corbata un poco más decente

Eclipse - ¿Cómo me veo?

Dark – bien, ¿y yo?

Eclipse – perfecto

Dark - *suspiro* viejo ¿como llegamos aquí?

Eclipse – oh eso es fácil, morimos en la tierra y ahora estamos por… casarnos

Dark – ¿que haremos? No estoy listo para casarme, digo, mírame

Eclipse – tranquilo, se que eres buena pareja para Trixie solo trata de no arruinar la ceremonia y todo saldrá bien

Dark - ¿y que haremos después de la luna de miel?

Eclipse – ¿que tal si vamos a un lugar a vacacionar solos tú y yo como viejos hermanos?

Dark – si eso creo que despejara mi mente

Después de prepararnos bien se escucha desde un walkie-talkie la voz de Applejack diciendo que ya teníamos que salir así que con más nervios del que nos da al enfrentarnos al jefe final de cualquier videojuego con una sola vida y lentamente entramos al salón en donde están las portadoras, las CMC, la princesa Luna, Granny Smith, Big Mac, Brad, Discord, Spike, Nina, los del bar y como cincuenta tipos de la Ciudad Imperial en fin tenemos suerte de poder caminar libremente por el pasillo así que llegamos al fondo en donde nos esta esperando Celestia y al llegar al fondo volteo a ver a los asientos en donde están Rarity y Twiligth llorando, a lo mejor por que Dark escogió a Trixie en lugar de alguna de ellas dos, pero lo que se me hace más raro es ver a Rainbow Dash con lagrimitas de cocodrilo y sonándose la nariz con la cola de Scootalo.

Después de reír para mis adentros con la escena de que Scoot esta tratando de matar a Rainbow aparece la canción de boda en el ambiente y todos se ponen de pie y después entran las novias Applejack vistiendo un vestido blanco con encajes dorados y una trenza con flores azules y rojas mientras que Trixie lleva un vestido escotado de color violeta con encaje plateado aparentando un collar así que me acerco un poco a Dark

Eclipse – ¿estas de acuerdo en que la novia del otro es tan sexy que hace ver a la otra como una prostituta?

Dark – si

Después de que ambas llegan volteamos hacia Celestia la cual empieza con la ceremonia haciendo que este por desmayarme de los nervios

Celestia – queridos Ponys y criaturas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos dos sementales con estas dos yeguas en el nombre del Sol y la Luna así que hermanos Blood Drops ¿están dispuestos a amar y respetar a sus futuras esposas en tanto la salud como la enfermedad, tanto en las buenas como en las malas y tanto en la riqueza como en la pobreza, como el sol lo dicte hasta que la muerte los separe?

Este es ese momento incomodo en el que sabes que la respuesta incorrecta puede joder tu vida por el resto de tu existencia pero no quiero que me castren así que

Dark y Eclipse – acepto

Celestia – y ustedes Trixie Lulamoon y Applejack ¿están dispuestas a apoyar a sus futuros esposos en todo lo que ya dije?

Applejack y Trixie – acepto

Celestia – en ese caso por el poder que me concede el Sol y Juaxensaid27 los declaro sementales y yeguas pueden besar a las novias

Cada quien besa a su respectiva pareja para después salir y la clásica lluvia de arroz empieza a hacerse presente y cada quien sube a su respectiva carroza cortesía de la princesa de la noche y las dos parejas llegamos al salón en donde seria la pequeña gran fiesta todo es épico la comida, barriles enteros de sidra y un escenario al cual yo y Dark nos subimos yo tomo una de las guitarras y me pongo en frente del micrófono para comenzar a cantar y Dark toma una flauta pero antes de hacer lo que teníamos planeado hacer Applejack nos baja del escenario tirándonos de una oreja

Eclipse – hay, ya, ya, ya mami ya me levanto

Dark – ya, ya, ya, si quieres te canto una de One Direction pero ya suéltame

En eso llegan Spike y su familia y el primero parece divertirse un poco con nuestra decadente situación

Spike – Jajaja se nota quien lleva los pantalones en tu casa

Después Applejack nos sienta a mí y a Dark en una mesa casi al fondo junto a un pastel de boda obscenamente grande, de cinco pisos y cuatro terrazas en cada piso y hasta arriba los dos pares de muñequitos de cera, pero algo raro del pastel es que hasta abajo están dos muñequitos de cera de Rarity y de Twiligth en la posición que parece que se están limpiando las lagrimas, pero eso no importa ya que de tan abierta que tengo mi boca una mosca entra por ella, sale por mi fosa nasal izquierda, se mete por la derecha, sale por mi oído derecho, entra por el izquierdo y sale por mi boca otra vez. Hasta que siento como alguien me cierra la boca y al voltearme veo a un ser que jamás creí volver a ver Nogard Gold Scale

Nogard - hola Eclipse

Eclipse – hola Nogard ¿cuanto tiempo?

Nogard – unas seis semanas

Eclipse – en la boda de Spike

Nogard – y mi hija, no lo olvides

Dark – alto, ¿el estuvo en la boda de Spike?

Nogard – si, ¿Por qué?

Dark – ¿Qué fue lo que paso en esa boda?

Rápidamente me abalanzo sobre Dark tratando te taparle la boca ya que digamos que Nogard recuerda de manera muy explicita cada vez que le llega esa idea

Eclipse – no, le, hagas caso el esta loquito

De repente siento como Dark me muerde el casco con tal de zafarse, cosa que funciona así que cuando lo suelto el me arroja con una patada

Nogard – oh si recuerdo esa boda como si hubiera sido ayer

**Flashback**

Se ve a Spike y a Nina a punto de casarse y a Eclipse como el padrino de la boda, después de la corta boda, Eclipse es llamado por Applejack para que tome una foto de las portadoras y de la feliz pareja, después otra con las princesas, después una foto de la feliz pareja y Nogard y Twiligth (la foto con los suegros), después otra con tipos que nadie conoce (la foto con los gorrones/colados), después otra con Rarity (la foto con las ex), después otra con Eclipse y Applejack (la foto con los padrinos, y por si lo preguntan la foto la tomo Twiligth). Después de tomar centenar y medio de fotos Spike esta revisando las fotos pero de repente tropieza con una roca eclipse esta charlando con Vinyl Scratch y Octavia después gira hacia atrás solo para besar en la boca a Spike por accidente

**Fin del flashback**

Dark – Jajaja ¿besaste a Spike Jajaja en su propia boda?

Eclipse – créeme que me lave la boca con cloro y aun así me sabia a sapo

Dark – bueno como sea

Nogard – bien, si me disculpan voy a ir a hablar con mi hija y mis nietos

Eclipse y Dark – ok

Después de que Nogard se va yo y Dark empezamos a convivir un poco más en la fiesta hasta que veo como parece una fiesta de nobles o un velorio que es más o menos lo mismo así que sin que sin que Trixie ni Applejack lo noten nos subimos al escenario y junto con la ayuda de Spike empezamos a tocar una de esas canciones que conquistan yeguas a toda hora y me refiero a la de Piratas ( 3K6mTrhjgkk)

Eclipse – hola a todos nosotros somos Gaia y esta pequeña canción se llama Piratas

Empezamos a tocar como si estuviéramos en un barco o una fiesta de piratas

Dark y Spike– _con dos monedas y una copa de ron_

_El viento a toda vela_

_No hay lugar ni sitio mejor_

_Que un océano de alcohol_

_Con la luna por capitán_

_Y la muerte por bandera_

_El horizonte es parte de mí_

_Y el infierno mi país_

_Las estrellas iluminaran_

_El camino hacia otro mar_

_Soy grumete que perdió el timón_

_Por culpa de un amor_

Eclipse, Dark y Spike – _Buscare contigo otro mar_

_Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar_

_Buscaremos otro puerto amor _

_Donde encontrar calor_

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán_

_Gobernar tu nave y conquistar_

_Esa isla que hay dentro de ti_

_Aunque haya que morir_

Creo que las chicas no se pusieron muy contentas por el hecho de que nos hayamos subido al escenario eso hablando de Applejack y Trixie ya que Nina parece una chica otaku con L en frente

Dark y Spike – _mi tesoro tu corazón_

_Tus ojos son mis perlas_

_Tu sonrisa mi maldición _

_Mi condena fue tu amor_

_El diablo es nuestro patrón_

_Las mujeres nuestra perdición_

_Por mis venas solo corre ron_

_Sube a mi garfio amor_

Eclipse, Dark y Spike – _Buscare contigo otro mar_

_Donde nadie nos pueda encontrar_

_Buscaremos otro puerto amor _

_Donde encontrar calor_

_Solo quiero ser tu capitán_

_Gobernar tu nave y conquistar_

_Esa isla que hay dentro de ti_

_Aunque haya que morir_

Después de haber tocado la canción la cual fue bien aceptada por el publico y un poco asimilada por nuestras lindas novias que nos miran con cara de "espérate a que estemos solos" Dark y yo decidimos bajar lo más rápido posible del escenario y estuvimos esquivando a Applejack y a Trixie durante unas tres horas pero después en la parte trasera del salón allí nos encontramos con las dos listas para jodernos

Eclipse – hola chicas

Applejack – hola amorcito ¿Qué tal si terminamos la fiesta y nos vamos, ya sabes a hacer cositas?

Dice mientras se acurruca en mi cuello y no se por que ella huele a alcohol y nachos

Dark - ¿Qué tiene ella?

Trixie – se puso ebria después de que tocaron así que creo que tendrás que complacerla o créeme que algo malo ocurrirá

Dark – ¿Cómo que?

Applejack – anda amor hazme tuya no importa que sea aquí en frente de ellos

Eclipse – ok, wey terminemos esta fiesta

Dark – ¿De la manera buena o la mala?

Applejack me toma de las mejillas para poder acercarse a mi oído e introducir su lengua un poco

Eclipse – de la buena definitivamente

Después de dejar a Trixie a cargo de Applejack ambos subimos al escenario y nos disponemos a tocar una de esas canciones que destruyen todo a su paso y que a diferencia de La Fiesta Pagana la palabra destrucción épica se queda corta y me refiero a Celtic Land

Despierto en mi casa con una jaqueca épica y a un lado mío tengo a Applejack pero tal parece que no hubo acción esta vez ya que ambos estamos sobre la colcha y esta no parece ni siquiera desarreglada

Salgo a la cocina en donde veo a Dark y a Trixie con unas maletas a punto de salir

Eclipse - ¿A dónde van?

Dark – a Manehattan a nuestra luna de miel volveremos en dos semanas o y no molestes con cartas ¿ok?

Eclipse – eres un traviesillo Dark creo que lo heredaste de mi

Dark – ya lo sabes, unidos como hermanos…

Dice mientras me extiende su casco cosa que yo respondo de igual forma

Eclipse - … viviendo como bastardos

En ese momento recuerdo algo

Eclipse – oye y ¿Quién cuidara de White?

Dark – Twiligth me debía un favor así que se lo encargue a ella

Eclipse – ok, disfruten su luna de miel

Trixie y Dark – gracias

Dicen para después tomar sus cosas y subir a un taxi que los esperaba

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

nos leemos despues


	20. luna de miel (eclipse)

_bueno ultimo chap del martes ya saben siganme en FF y en Twitter con tal de mejorar_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 20: Luna de miel (Eclipse)

Después de despedirme entro a casa en donde voy a la cocina a beber un poco de café mientras leo el periódico. Después de un par de minutos llega Applejack con esa cara de si no vas a darme una aspirina mejor no molestes, se sirve un tazón con cereal y leche y lo pone en la mesa se sienta en una de las sillas y después solo escucho como azota la cara adentro del plato así que deslizo mi taza de café hacia ella

Eclipse – el café ayuda más con la resaca que un tratamiento facial de cereal ¿sabias?

Digo mientras bajo el periódico y la veo con unas ojeras tipo L

Applejack – cállate, es tu culpa que no haya dormido bien

Eclipse – nadie te manda a ponerte ebria solo por que yo toque una pequeña canción

Applejack – así como nadie te manda a subirte al escenario en la noche de nuestra boda

Eclipse – eso me recuerda que ahora estamos casados y no celebramos como debíamos la noche de bodas

Applejack – oh si me encantaría poder tener una fiesta privada pero resulta que ahora estoy muy cansada por que a cierto Pegaso rojo se le ocurrió tocar la segunda canción prohibida

Eclipse – agradece que no toque La Cantata Del Diablo por que de allí ni tú ni yo quisiéramos levantarnos de la cama

Applejack – como sea estoy cansada, adormilada y con resaca así que trata de no molestar ¿ok?

Me levanto y me acerco a ella

Eclipse – ¿o sino que?

Me le acerco y ella se aleja un poco

Applejack – Eclipse, no, para atrás

De repente ella cae al sillón de espaldas

Eclipse – mejor para adelante

Le doy un beso en la boca y comienzo una danza entre nuestras lenguas después me separo del beso dejando un hilillo de saliva entre nuestros labios después me acerco a su melena le quito la liga para dejar su melena suelta cosa que hace que le caigan unos mechones en la cara los cuales hago a un lado para poder empezar la danza de lenguas otra vez después ella se separa para que yo pueda empezar a saborear su cuello de manera sensible pero lujuriosa, lentamente empiezo a bajar mis cascos hacia la intimidad de Applejack para que ella empiece a gemir de placer con cada roce que le doy con mis cascos pero claro ella no se iba a ir sin jugar.

Ella me aleja un poco lo suficiente como para que ella me tumbe contra el sillón y cambie a un semblante más seductor

Eclipse - ¿que no dijiste que estabas cansada?

Se me acerca al oído y me susurra

Applejack – tu lo has dicho estaba

Dice para después empezar a morderme la oreja mientras que con su cola me empieza a hacer cosquillas en el cuello y empieza a bajar ambos cascos a mi varonil intimidad haciendo que diga algunas expresiones que omitiré por esta vez después deja de morderme la oreja y me besa en los labios continuando su juego de cascos pero aun no estoy en jaque ya que la pongo en contra del sillón y le beso el cuello bajando hasta su pecho mordisqueando un poco las ubres y después bajo a la flor de Applejack para empezar a introducir mi lengua en ella causando una excitación lo suficientemente grande en ella pera que empiece a liberar sus jugos lubricantes lo cual hace que vuelva a subir a su boca para comenzar a penetrarla pero la reina vence al rey ya que ella me pone contra el sillón y ella empieza a subir y bajar las caderas mientras mantiene unidos nuestros labios yo por mi parte solo me limito a acariciar sus flancos hasta que decido que es el momento de girar la situación ya que estoy por liberar mi semilla dentro de Applejack ella solo se limita a ahogar su grito de placer pero aun así creo que el grito se pudo oír a unas casas de distancia

**Casa de Twiligth**

Se escucha un grito que proviene desde afuera de la biblioteca cosa que es detectada por el pequeño White Soul el cual esta jugando con unos cubos con letras

White - ¿Qué fue eso?

Twiligth – no lo se

Pero en la mente de Twiligth piensa algo muy distinto y ese pensamiento es: maldita Applejack eres toda una traviesilla suerte que las cámaras que puse para espiar a Dark aun siguen activas así podre ver que hiciste

**Casa de Eclipse**

Después de terminar con la Mañana de miel ambos terminamos exhaustos yo de espalda al sillón y Applejack sobre mi y ambos abrazados

Eclipse - ¿Qué tal si terminamos de dormir?

Applejack – solo si lo haces junto a mí

Después de decir eso ella me da un tierno beso en los labios para después ponerse a roncar como si fuera Fluttershy después de mirarla unos segundos yo también me quedo dormido.

No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado pero empiezo a despertar solo para darme cuenta que Applejack no esta conmigo así que me levanto y empiezo a buscarla después llego a la puerta del baño en donde escucho como alguien esta vomitando

Eclipse – ¿Applejack eres tú? ¿Te sientes bien?

Applejack – Eclipse, llama al medico estoy… embarazada

Eclipse – ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

Caigo al suelo de la impresión pero de repente empiezo a escuchar como Applejack se empieza a reír y sale del baño

Applejack – deberías ver tu cara Jajaja ¿enserio te lo creíste?

Eclipse – no me hagas bromas así

Digo mientras me paro

Eclipse – ¿Qué tal si un día si es verdad y no me la creo por creer que es otra broma?

Applejack – hay ya Eclipse solo quería ver como reaccionabas si algún día te lo dijera

Eclipse – esta bien te la paso pero la próxima créeme que lo lamentas ¿ok?

Applejack – ok

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno sin mas que decir obedescan al tucanomo y Juaxen fuera_


	21. luna de miel (dark)

_hola locos de la FF bueno estoy de regreso y ya en la sala de edicion - muestra una sala con varias maquinas de escribir siendo tecleadas por simios- logramos conseguir mas de 25 caps eso significa que a partir de hoy hasta el capitulo 28 seran recibidas TODAS sus preguntas las cuales respondere con ayuda de los hermanos blood drops y con ayuda de un compañero sorpresa asi que aqui les dejo cap 21_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 21: Luna de miel (Dark)

Después de llegar a Manehattan, Trixie y yo decidimos ir a caminar por los alrededores del hotel donde nos hospedaríamos paseamos por tiendas, plazas y por un gran parque en donde decidimos descansar un tiempo en una banca

Dark – se ve que esta es una ciudad muy grande necesitaremos más que dos semanas para poder verla completa

Trixie – si, eso creo, pero recuerda por que estemos aquí

Dice mientras se acurruca en mí para poder darme un beso en la boca como si estuviéramos saliendo en nuestra primera cita

Dark – eso me recuerda hay que ir al hotel antes de las ocho o nos cancelaran la reservación

Trixie – muy bien, ya tendré dos semanas para poder besarte

Se me acerca al oído para susurrarme

Trixie – y no solo en la boca

Después de llegar al hotel y registrarnos subimos por el ascensor y llegamos en frente de la puerta pero antes de que Trixie abra la levito con mi magia y abro la puerta mostrando una suite de lujo con cama extra grande en donde dejo a Trixie mientras voy a cerrar la puerta con seguro después entro al baño y me miro al espejo

Dark – muéstrame al que mi sangre lleva y no soy yo

Después el reflejo se deforma y me muestra el baño de la casa de Eclipse el cual ya esta esperándome

Eclipse – sigo sin saber como haces eso pero es cool

Dark – para un vampiro los espejos son solo portales

Eclipse – bien, bien ¿listo?

Dark – eso espero wey, ¿algún truco que uses con Applejack y me pueda servir?

Eclipse – Mmm… trata de no ir muy rápido puede que esta no sea su primera vez pero aun así le va a doler, pero eso no significa que tengas que ir muy lento eso la va a desesperar ¿entiendes?

Dark – si, bueno saluda a Applejack y a White de mi parte ¿quieres?

Me dejo de mirar al espejo y este vuelve a la normalidad así que voy a la recamara en donde hay un par de velas de vainilla y en la cama esta Trixie con mirada seductora

Trixie – oye, Dark, tengo una flor que necesito que trates bien ¿podrías hacerme el favor?

Dark – con gusto

Digo mientras subo a la cama con ella para comenzar a besarnos después la empujo contra la cama y empiezo a lamerle el cuello, después empiezo a bajar a su pecho en donde asiento la mayor cantidad de besos mientras mis cascos hacen el trabajo sucio en la zona intima de Trixie después subo a su boca para comenzar una danza entre nuestras lenguas, me preparo para empezar a envestirla pero ella me aparta un poco con el casco

Dark - ¿Qué ocurre?

Trixie – ¿acaso creíste que la gran y poderosa Trixie se iría sin pelear un rato?

Después de decir eso ella me pone de espalda a la cama para poder bajar a mi cintura y comenzar a acariciar mi miembro viril yo solo me limito a sonreír cuando empiezo a sentir la lengua de Trixie sobre mi masculinidad, lentamente comienzo a decir varias cosas que me reservare para mi en esta ocasión después yo la separo y la pongo en contra de la cama

Dark – lo siento pero este día gano yo

Me subo encima de ella y evito que mueva los cascos usando los míos, aprovecho esto para comenzar a besarle otra vez el cuello mientras comienzo a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que empiece a gemir de placer mientras disfruto un beso de lengua con ella después de unos segundos estoy por liberar mi semilla cosa que hago ella no contiene su grito de placer haciendo que casi se me reviente el tímpano pero no me importa ya que es tal mi placer en este momento que no me importa nada más que ella en este momento después de eso ambos nos separamos para tomar aire

Dark – acabo de estar en el cielo… y fue hermoso

Ella se levanta para poder verme un poco con un mechón de melena que cae por su rostro

Trixie - ¿Qué tal si le damos un hermanito a White?

Con el casco le quito la melena de la cara y le doy un beso en los labios

Dark – ya veré después, pero tal vez podamos

Trixie – gracias

Dark - ¿Por qué?

Trixie – por ser el primer pony que tiene sexo conmigo y tiene mi consentimiento

Dark – oh gracias, pero *bostezo* ahora estoy cansado buenas noches amor

Trixie – buenas noches

Nos besamos una última vez para después dormir

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno espero que les guste y perdon que no haya sido tan largo como el cap aterior es solo que ya no tenia suficiente porn... digo inspiracion para las escenas "calientes"_


	22. unidos como hermanos

_bueno este es el ultimo chap del viernes y el ultimo de la semana bueno espero que les hayan gustado pero se me olvido comentarles que las preguntas tienen que ser ya sea por PM o por Twitter ( JuaxenG) bueno deisfruten el chap 22_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 22: unidos como hermanos, viviendo como bastardos

Después de dos semanas de la boda, al fin Dark va a volver para poder ayudarme en el bazar ya que el quiere dinero para poder mantener a su nueva familia el único problema es que desde que Applejack me hizo la broma de que estaba embarazada no he podido dormir tan bien desde ese entonces así que estoy re inventariando por novena vez todo lo del bazar, en este momento no esta Applejack ya que había ido con Rainbow a un día de campo o algo así, así que no volverá hasta mañana, en eso escucho que tocan a la puerta así que la abro solo para ver a Dark y a Trixie esta ultima me abraza y me besa en la mejilla

Trixie – hola Eclipse

Eclipse – hola ¿Cómo les fue en… ya saben?

Dark – increíble, Trixie, digamos que es muy buena para los trabajos haya abajo

Eclipse – bueno pues tampoco creerás que Applejack sea de las calmaditas ¿verdad?

Dark – maldito bastardo

Trixie – em tengo que ir a recoger a White de con Twiligth

Dice para después irse a casa de Twiligth dejándonos a nosotros en el bazar

Eclipse – pasa

Después de entrar le sirvo una copa de sidra

Eclipse – así que, quieres trabajar aquí ¿verdad?

Dark – por favor hermano tú sabes que necesito el dinero para poder alimentar a Trixie y a White

Eclipse – está bien pero solo si prometes no echarte tacos de ojito con mi esposa

Dark – Trixie es más importante para mi ahora ¿entiendes?

Eclipse – esplendido, bien aquí hay una lista de los productos enumerados solo revisa la etiqueta del producto búscalo en la lista y revisa el precio para después cobrar, no es difícil

Dark – bien lo intentare

Después de un día totalmente aburrido casi sin emociones a excepción de un pony que trajo un gato y un perro para ver cuanto dábamos por ellos pero solo termino por destruir varias esculturas y el gato le araño la cara a Dark

Eclipse – agradece que se terminó tu día de trabajo

Digo mientras le pongo una bandita a un rasguño cerca de su ojo

Dark – como sea, ¿crees que podamos hacer algo con lo que nos queda del día?

Eclipse – ¿Qué tal si tocamos Celtic Land en la taberna de Brad?

Dark – meh, con tal de no aburrirme cuenta conmigo

Eclipse – ok

Después de cerrar nos dirigimos a la taberna de Brad y allí decidimos comenzar con una de esas parrandas épicas que solo se viven una vez en la vida.

Subimos al escenario y decidimos iniciar con la última canción prohibida, o mejor dicho que me prohibió Applejack ya que según ella no deben cantarse o puede haber daños demasiado grandes

Eclipse – hola a todos, somos Gaia y esto se llama La Cantata Del Diablo (W3SDUz5fvhQ)

Empezamos a tocar con los canticos dignos de una secta satánica para después abrir paso a la flauta de Dark

Eclipse – _cae la noche, niebla eterna_

_Ocultase ya la luz_

_Frio llevo en donde quiera_

_Lagrimas del corazón_

_Dile a la vida que si he de morir_

_Trozos de miedo es duro vivir_

_Sueños de muerte desvélate_

_Santa condena auto de fe _

La canción empieza a subir de volumen hasta tal grado que todos los ponys se dejan llevar por la música empezando a beber hasta el fondo sus tarros al son de la música, mientras que otros hacen el juego raro con el cuchillo al ritmo de la música hasta que llega el momento de gloria de los hermanos Blood Drops

Dark - _ en nombre de la única religión_

_Damos sentencia y te condenamos_

_A la piadosa purificación _

_Del fuego y del dolor_

_En nombre de Dios tú debes de poner_

_Tu alma torcida y todos tus pecados_

_Acepta a Cristo y encomiéndate_

_Pues pronto van las cuentas a El_

La canción empieza a mover peones en la taberna ya que muchos empiezan a pararse en las mesa y empiezan a cantar algo que no entiendo pero creo que es un poco satánico pero no me importa por que mientras más avanza la música todos hacen tal cantidad de locuras como empezar a beber de a tres tarros al mismo tiempo otros hacen la clásica cascada e fuente lo raro es que son como doce tarros otros se suben a los candelabros del techo otros hacen guitarra de aire y me caí que si este fic estuviera peleado con El Conquistador De Ecuestria si daría batalla ya que incluso Discord llego y tomo la forma de un dragón chino y empezó a hacer piruetas al ritmo de la música cosa que tal vez no sea loco pero si épico después solo escucho como las puertas se abren dejando mostrar a un grupo de guardias y a Shining Armor con la apariencia de que va a poner orden pero de repente sacan varias botellas de alcohol

Eclipse –_ quisiera ser el viento_

_Para poder huir de mí_

_Que calle el silencio, enmudezca el dolor_

_Quisiera no morir_

_Inventare otra vida_

_Tus sueños decoraré_

_Y los cubriré con sus besos y espesor _

_Quemad mi alma también_

Dark – _te niegas de Satán de sus obras y sus vicios_

Eclipse – _de la necromancia, de la magia y del Tarot _

Dark – _yo soy la virtud de la iglesia y sus principios_

Eclipse –_ si no te arrepientes tu alma se condenara_

Eclipse y Dark – _hoy la libertad_

_Se ha quedado dormida y en silencio_

_Hoy la libertad_

_Ha cerrado con refugio _

_Hoy la libertad _

_Se ha muerto de pena y melancolía_

_Hoy no hay libertad_

_Hoy Dios no esta aquí ya vendrá_

Eclipse – _quisiera ser olvido_

_Para nunca recordar_

_Quisiera ser misa y así acariciar_

_La vida una vez más_

Dark – _que fría es la promesa_

_De otra vida junto a Dios_

_Si en esta ni estuvo ni supo de el_

_La hoguera su ataúd_

Eclipse – _antes de morir y _

_Que el fuego haga su oficio_

_Renuncias a Cristo_

_A la iglesia y su poder_

_Renuncias a Dios _

_Que ama la naturaleza_

_Viajaras en los mares_

_Del pecado y del terror_

Eclipse y Dark – _hoy la libertad_

_Se ha quedado dormida y en silencio_

_Hoy la libertad_

_Ha cerrado con refugio _

_Hoy la libertad _

_Se ha muerto de pena y melancolía_

_Hoy no hay libertad_

_Hoy Dios no esta aquí ya vendrá_

La música lentamente disminuye su intensidad haciendo que muchos dejen de hacer sus acostumbradas locuras mientras que Dark y su flauta se llevan todo el protagonismo

Después de tocar esa pequeña primera parte Dark y yo continuamos tocado ante un público el cual esta llorando y con los encendedores moviéndolos de un lado a otro

Eclipse – _hoy la vida llueve penas_

_Gotas de desesperación_

_Mis lágrimas son ríos penas_

_Desangrándome el corazón_

_La memoria de una mujer_

_Son los besos que recibió_

_En tus labios yo viviré_

_Y en tu olvido yo moriré_

_Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Acurrúcalas moriré en tu piel_

_Han nacido secas tienen sed_

_Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir_

Después de una pequeña pausa una de las meseras sube al escenario y toma el micrófono

Mesera – _como un beso prometido_

_Hoy tu alma es mi voz_

_Soy lo muerto y lo vivido_

_Soy la calma soy tu dios_

_Cierra los ojos y te llevare_

_Donde los sueños se hacen canción_

_La vida duele te cuidare_

_Duérmete y sueña te cuida mi voz_

Dark y Eclipse - _Hoy mis lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Acurrúcalas moriré en tu piel_

_Han nacido secas tienen sed_

_Mi llanto hoy se quiere morir_

Dark y Mesera –_ si tus lágrimas se quieren suicidar_

_Guárdalas pues vas a llorar_

_Lloraras por fe a los demás _

_Duérmete ya no hay dolor_

Mesera, Eclipse y Dark – _en el nombre de la libertad _

_Lazos entre uno mismo y la paz_

_Quemen las banderas_

_No a la religión_

_Y que tu dios sea canción_

_Compuesta con el corazón _

_Y que tu país sea_

_Donde te lleven los pies _

La canción es un éxito total ya que todos alzan sus cervezas, sidras y demás etcéteras de licor, bebiéndolos hasta el fondo de un solo trago pero ahora todos empiezan una pelea de la nada rompiendo mesas, sillas y arrojando a otros ponys por la barra en donde hay un tipo al que parece valerle madre todo ya que solo esta allí bebiendo muy a gusto su sidra, mientras todos se dan de golpes algunos se suben al escenario y después se avientan tratando de hacer quebradoras pero después Brad saca una especie de bate con un clavo incrustado y persigue a un tipo que se besuqueo con una de las meseras después de que el tipo saliera corriendo Brad y la mesera se besan de manera apasionada y después creo que se pusieron a hacerlo en el suelo pero no me importa ya que un tipo lanzo a otro y casi me caí encima pasaron unos segundos y al fin todos se calmaron así que termino con la ultima parte de la canción

Eclipse –_ ahora al fin soy aire_

_Y mi maldición se irá _

_El fin de esta iglesia muy pronto vendrá _

_Mi voz despertara _

¿Creían que era la última parte de la canción? No, todavía falta lo mejor

Eclipse y Dark – _hoy la libertad_

_Se ha quedado dormida y en silencio_

_Hoy la libertad_

_Ha cerrado con refugio _

_Hoy la libertad _

_Se ha muerto de pena y melancolía_

_Hoy no hay libertad_

_Hoy Dios no esta aquí ya vendrá_

_Hoy la libertad _

_Se ha muerto de pena y melancolía_

_Hoy no hay libertad_

_Hoy Dios no esta aquí ya _

_Hoy Dios no esta aquí ya_

_Hoy dios no esta aquí ya ven… ¡DRA!_

Co un último grito de poder todos logran hacer un último destrozo antes de que todo se apague por completo o al menos así yo lo vi ya que solo terminamos la canción y me desmayo.

Despierto en un lugar con un olor apestoso me levanto y veo que estoy en un contenedor de basura y al lado mío Dark sale de un bote de basura con un corazón de manzana en la boca el cual escupe

Dark - ¿estamos en un basurero?

Eclipse – si

Dark - ¿es probable que Applejack y Trixie estén preocupadas por donde estamos?

Eclipse – si

Dark - ¿estamos de acuerdo en que fue la mejor parranda que hayamos montado?

Eclipse – por supuesto

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno esto ha sido todo esta semana espero les hayan gustado los caps que escribi durante el mundial pero en fin ya saben obedescan al tucanomo, no era penal, dejen sus preguntas_

_Juaxen fuera_

_PD no era penal_


	23. sorpresa sorpresivamente sorprendente

_bueno bola de locos hoy estoy aqui para dar inicio a una de las sagas permanentes de este fics_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 23: sorpresa sorpresivamente sorprendente

Después de pagar muchos destrozos que hicimos en la taberna Dark y yo decidimos volver a nuestras casas (Dark ahora vive con Trixie). Entro a mi casa en la cual esta Applejack bebiendo un poco de té en la cocina yo voy rumbo a nuestra habitación hasta que

Applejack – cariño ¿podemos hablar?

Me detengo y me siento en una de las sillas

Eclipse – por supuesto, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

Applejack – en el día de campo, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el abdomen

Eclipse - ¿y estas bien?

Digo preocupándome un poco

Applejack – si, después de ese momento de dolor fui a ver al medico y el…

Eclipse – el ¿Qué?

Applejack – me dijo…

Eclipse – te dijo ¿Qué?

Applejack – que yo…

Eclipse – que tu ¿Qué?

**Descubran la respuesta después de estos mensajes**

Yo: ¿ola k ase?

Aquí hablando con un idiota ¿k no ve? : Josefa-Chan Hernández

Yo: ¿quieres escuchar Mägo De Oz?

NO: Josefa-Chan Hernández

Yo: ¿quieres jugar un multiplayer en Minecraft?

NO: Josefa-Chan Hernández

Yo: ¿Por qué?

Por que eres niño rata: Josefa- Chan Hernández

Así es así son las conversaciones que tengo con Josefa-Chan, una chica chilena que me encontré por Facebook pero como se que no les interesa sigamos con La Sangre De Nuestras Venas

**Continuamos **

Applejack – Estoy embarazada

**Esa misma tarde en el Sugar Cube Cornet **

Vemos a Applejack y a las chicas incluyendo a Nina y a Trixie bebiendo té y platicando

Twiligth – ¿y como tomo la noticia?

Applejack – muy bien, bueno al principio se desmayo pero cuando despertó salió corriendo al bar mientras lloraba de alegría

**Taberna Brad and brothers**

Vemos a Eclipse llorando con la cara apoyada en una mesa y a su alrededor están Brad, Spike, Dark y Discord tratando de ayudarle a superar su trauma

Eclipse – fue horrible

Dice mientras bebe por completo su tarro y lo pone en la mesa

Brad – y con ese son diez

Dark - ¿tarros?

Brad – no, barriles, a este paso seré millonario en un día

Spike – pero ¿Qué no te querías casar para tener hijos?

Eclipse – si, pero no quería que ella se embarazara, UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE LA BODA

Dice mientras estalla en llanto

Dark – vamos hermano, ser padre no es tan malo

Eclipse – eso lo dices solo por que tu hijo ya tiene dos años y tiene el coeficiente de uno de diez

Dark – si, estoy orgulloso de mi pequeño

Discord – hasta yo se que en estos momentos eso no causa gracia

Dark – lo siento, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer para distraerte?

Eclipse – no lo se hermano

Dark – ¿tocar una canción de Mago?

Eclipse – no

Dark – ¿de Tierra Santa?

Eclipse – no

Dark - ¿Dragonfly, Rata Blanca, Marilyn Manson, algo?

Eclipse – solo hay una canción

Dark – no te referirás a esa ¿verdad?

Discord - ¿Qué canción es?

Eclipse – es una canción demasiado peligrosa

Spike - ¿Cómo que, "peligrosa"?

Dark – esa canción solo la logramos tocar una vez en el mundo humano debido a que a pesar de solo durar 3.45 minutos la cantidad de acordes que tienes que tocar es suficiente como para destrozar tu muñeca

Brad – ¿Cómo se llama?

Eclipse – The World, la usan como introducción para una serie de mi mundo llamada La lista de la muerte o mejor conocida como The Death Note

Discord – ¿Y estás seguro que es la única que sirve?

Eclipse – muy seguro

Brad – en ese caso afina tu guitarra por que estoy seguro que la necesitaras

Todos están listos para verme a mí y a Dark tocar una de esas canciones demasiado épicas para ser tocadas por cualquiera

Eclipse y Dark – _Hirogaru yami no naka _

_Kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku kara  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wai kanai kara_

Lentamente la velocidad a la que toco me empieza a lastimar la muñeca la cual me arde pero aun así no es suficiente como para dejar atrás el trauma que viví esta mañana así que continúo

Eclipse – _Kajitsu ga tsugeta mirai  
Risei o wasureta machi  
Kuro ku yuganda ima o  
Yume, risou ni kaeru_

Dark - ¿_Doushite? __¿Boku wa kowareta meshia? __  
__Dare mo ga nozonda owari o… _

Eclipse y Dark - _Hirogaru yami no naka _

_Kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku kara  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wai kanai_

Eclipse –_ Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikarikagayaku sora o _

El casco se me acalambra más rápido que cuando era humano pero no tanto como se me irrita la garganta de cantar tan rápido, pero me imagino a Applejack sosteniendo un potro y de la nada saco aun más fuerza para tocar un súper solo de guitarra en el cual se me acalambra aun más el casco, pero con tal de sacarme el hecho de que voy a ser padre de la mente pongo a un lado mi dolor y trato de terminar la canción

Dark - ¿_Doushite? __¿Boku wa kowareta meshia? __  
__Dare mo ga nozonda owari o__…_

Eclipse y Dark - _Hirogaru yami no naka _

_Kawashiatta kakumei no chigiri  
Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku kara  
Kore kara saki otozureru de arou subete o  
Dare ni mo jamasaseru wake ni wai kanai_

Eclipse -_ Itsuka boku ga misete ageru  
Hikarikagayaku sora o _

Después de terminar caigo de rodillas al suelo pero con una sonrisa adolorida en el rostro pero esa sonrisa pasa a ser lagrimas de dolor el cual es provocado por que mi muñeca se sobrecalentó y no puedo ni moverla

Ahora estoy en el hospital con mi muñeca vendada y según los médicos no debo tocar hasta dentro de una semana, pero lo bueno es que olvide que Applejack esta embarazada

Eclipse - … LO VOLVI A RECORDAR

Digo para después llorar como un potro que se raspo la rodilla

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_si bueno ya se que a partir de aqui piensan que las cosas van a ser mucho mas aburridas pues creanme que no descubranlo mañana_

_juaxen fuera_


	24. era mejor el condon en casco

_bueno lo prometido es deuda y ahora estooy a qui con el capitulo 24 el cual espero que les guste oh y AVISO IMPORTANTE: faltan cuatro caps para que me dejen sus preguntas las cuales espero en la cuenta de twitter JuaxenG o en mi inbox de FF bueno sin mas empecemos_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 24: era mejor el condón en casco que en nueve meses este enano

Han pasado ya una semana desde que Eclipse y yo tocamos The World su casco esta bien ahora pero su reputación en el bar bajo mucho esta semana, de hecho hace siete días que el ya no va al bar así que Trixie y yo decidimos ir a ver como esta

Eclipse – sinceramente ya no se que hacer

Dice mientras abre la puerta para que pasemos

Dark – al menos saluda

Eclipse – créeme que ya no se ni lo que hago

Trixie - ¿por?

Eclipse – Applejack a estado cambiando mucho de animo últimamente y cada vez parece que cambia más rápido de humor

Dark - ¿Dónde esta por cierto?

Eclipse – la mande a buscar un Casacuas

Trixie y Dark - ¿Casacuas?

Eclipse – ya se que no existe pero necesito tiempo para mi al menos un día

Dice mientras se recuesta en el sillón en posición fetal

Eclipse – estoy preocupado, si esto sigue así, voy a morir y no hay nadie que me ayude

Dark – Ejem

Me voltea a ver unos segundos, y después continua en posición fetal

Eclipse – como ya dije no hay nadie que me ayude

Trixie - ¿Por qué no la mandas de viaje?

Eclipse – mencióname un lugar en el que si la acepten estando embarazada

Dark – por favor, no puede ser tan malo

Eclipse – oh ¿acaso quieres que te diga lo que ha ocurrido esta semana?

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse llegando a su casa después de ir al hospital pero apenas cierra la puerta y se ve a Applejack con un rodillo en el casco

Applejack – ¿en donde estabas? ¿Sabes que hora es?

Eclipse – en el hospital, y son las siete y cuarto

Applejack – así es son siete horas y quince minutos que no sabia en donde estabas

Eclipse – ¿y que con eso? Ya has estado semanas incluso meses sin saber de mi y aun así te casaste conmigo

Applejack – ese no es el punto Eclipse, estamos por tener un hijo y vas por la vida como si nada ¿sabes que? Mejor ya no me hables esta noche duermes en el sillón

**Fin del Flashback**

Dark – te mando a dormir al sillón por nada ¿Qué con eso?

Eclipse – eso fue solo el lunes, pero el martes

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse dormido en el sillón pero de repente sale Applejack de la habitación y para este Flashback les recomiendo poner esta canción ( ),

Applejack – despierta, amor ya es de mañana

Eclipse – ¿Mmm?

Eclipse revisa el despertador y 2:45

Eclipse – Applejack son las tres de la mañana déjame dormir el bazar no abre hasta las siete

Applejack – no, no te dejare dormir por que quiero cantar y bailar hasta que caiga el sol

Applejack abre el tragaluz y saca la cabeza

Applejack - ¿OISTE PONYVILLE? HOY VA A SER DÍA DE FIESTA

Las luces de los vecinos no tardan en encenderse

Vecino – CAYEN A ESA YEGUA

De repente un libro más grande que la sección amarilla le cae en la cabeza a Applejack haciendo que esta caiga desmallada, Eclipse al ver esto saca la cabeza por el tragaluz

Eclipse – EL QUE LE HAYA ARROJADO ESE LIBRO A MI ESPOSA SE LO AGRADEZCO

Dice para después cerrar el tragaluz y acostarse a dormir

**Fin del Flashback**

Trixie – oh entonces ya se quien era la que gritaba en la madrugada

Eclipse – y no la viste el miércoles

**Flashback**

Se ve a Eclipse y a Applejack sentados en el sillón haciendo absolutamente nada si, así es nada de nada

Applejack – ¿QUISIERAS DEJAR DE RESPIRAR?

**Fin del flashback**

Dark – ¿okey?

Eclipse – se que fue raro. Pero es tan cierto como lo que hiso el jueves

**Flashback**

Se ve a Eclipse salir del baño y a Applejack no muy contenta

Eclipse – hola, Applejack ¿Cómo te sientes?

Applejack – oh bien, por cierto llego una tal Susana a buscarte y le dije que la odias y no quieres volverla a ver

Eclipse – pero, Susana es la inversionista que iba a llevar el bazar al reino grifo

**Fin del flashback**

Eclipse – perdí mucho dinero en solo dos minutos

Dark – dime que mejoro el viernes

Eclipse – si eso mejoro

**Flashback**

Vemos a eclipse haciendo cuentas en el escritorio cuando llega Applejack

Applejack – POR FIN ES VIERNES

Dice haciendo que a eclipse se le vaya el lápiz así que suelta el lápiz

Eclipse – Applejack eso no importa ya que no puedes trabajar desde hace dos semanas, casi tres

Applejack se queda callada así que eclipse vuelve a tomar cuentas

Applejack – POR FIN ES VIERNES

Después de cómo mil veces que Applejack dice eso eclipse la manda al rincón castigada y al ver de nuevo la hoja de cuentas ve como los rayones formaban un dibujo de un corazón

**Fin del flashback**

Trixie – awww que tierno

Eclipse – si pero el sábado

**Flashback**

Vemos a Eclipse lavando los platos cuando llega Applejack por atrás a abrazarlo

Applejack – oye ¿Qué tal si le hacemos un compañero a nuestro futuro hijo?

Eclipse - ¿estás loca? En primera es imposible ya que tú no puedes producir óvulos mientras estás embarazada y en segunda eso puede resultar peligroso para el bebé

Applejack empieza a sollozar y a soltar leves lágrimas

Applejack – lo siento, lo siento, lo siento soy una mala madre por intentar lastimar a mi hijo antes de que nazca

La yegua naranja empieza a llorar en los brazos de Eclipse

Eclipse – ya, ya, no eres mala madre solo que no estás acostumbrada a esto eso es todo

Applejack – ¿puedes dormir en la habitación conmigo?

Eclipse – está bien

**Fin del flashback**

Dark – así que la mandaste por un Casacuas con tal de que no te moleste ¿verdad?

Eclipse – si

Trixie – ¿Cuánto creen que tarde en encontrar ese Casacuas?

Eclipse – no lo se

De repente Applejack entra a la casa con un saco que se mueve mucho

Applejack – hola amor encontré lo que me pediste

Dice mientras abre el saco y deja salir un pato azul con puntos blancos y mirada parecida a la de Perry

Dark – pero creí que dijiste que no existí…

Estoy por decir cuando de repente Eclipse me da un golpe en el estomago

Eclipse – a lo que se refiere Dark es que son muy difíciles de encontrar

Applejack – y no sabes cuanto, fui hasta el corazón de Everfree para encontrar a este

Veo como Eclipse parece que se esta por desmayar así que Trixie decide salvarle la cordura a mi hermano

Trixie – em Applejack ¿Quieres acompañarme al spa?

Applejack – ok tengo que descansar de un ajetreado viaje

Trixie se lleva a Applejack y al ver a Eclipse veo que esta en posición fetal mientras acaricia al Casacuas

Eclipse – ahora si estoy jodido

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_por favor__** DEJEN SUS PREGUNTAS EN MI INBOX O EN MI TWITTER POR QUE AHORA MAS QUE NADA ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE ME IMPORTAN MAS **_

_juaxen fuera _


	25. This Is Nigthmare Nigth

_hola locos de la FF bueno sorry por no haber actualizado en sabe cuanto pero en fin aqui les traigo estos dos capitulos que espero que les gusten_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 25: esto es Nightmare Night

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Applejack me dio el lindo Casacuas y aunque no estoy segura de que es lo que come al menos se que come algunas fresas y otras frutas silvestres, pero hay un problema con esta noche de nightmare Big Mac me pidió estar en la noche de nightmare moon con el así que estoy junto con las chicas en casa de Twiligth arreglando nuestros disfraces Twiligth lleva un disfraz de científica, Pinkie se puso peluca negra y pintura blanca y se dibujo una sonrisa roja, Rainbow por su parte lleva disfraz de Daring Doo, y Rarity lleva un disfraz del potro cascos de tijera

Rarity - ¿estas segura que no quieres venir cariño?

Applejack – si, el doctor me dijo que no debo exponerme mucho a los sustos de lo contrario podría hacerle daño al bebé

Rainbow – eso me recuerda ¿ya fuiste a ver si va a ser potro o potra?

Applejack – no, quiero que sea una sorpresa

Twiligth – bueno, de cualquier forma habrá que ponerle un disfraz a Fluttershy

Fluttershy – chicas, ¿enserio tengo que hacerlo?

Pinkie – por supuesto, por que es la tradición de la nightmare night, por que si no ninguna de nosotras usaría disfraz, pero lo usamos por que es la tradición de la nightmare night por que…

Rarity – ya entendimos

Fluttershy – ok

Las chicas toman un disfraz diferente para que me los pruebe uno de abeja, otro de gato, otro de murciélago e incluso uno de pato pero ninguno me agrada pero no tengo el valor para decírselo a la cara, me estoy mirando al espejo cuando de repente un casco azul sale del reflejo y veo como va saliendo el cuerpo completo de Bat Blood Drops, todavía recuerdo que el quiso matar a Eclipse dos veces así que me escondo detrás de Twiligth

Bat – hola chicas

Twiligth - ¿es necesario que te tele transportes usando tus poderes de vampiro?

Bat – por supuesto esto es nightmare night, y uso mis poderes para asustar a los ponys, pero eso no les importa, Eclipse dice que se preparen rápido ya que haremos una noche del miedo tal y como solíamos hacerlo en nuestro mundo

Applejack- que lastima que me lo voy a perder

Bat – tranquila, ya habrá otros años

Rainbow – oye ¿de casualidad sabes con que disfraz se vería bien Fluttershy? Es que ese es el problema

Bat se me acerca y me mira fijamente

Bat – creo tener lo que necesitas

Dice para después entrar al espejo de nuevo y después de unos minutos vuelve con un peine un oso de peluche de patas largas y un vestido blanco completamente casi sin ningún tipo de adorno solo un vestido sin forma blanco

Bat – póntelo

Me lo pongo y después el me alacía aun más la melena, me la hecha en la cara y con un pasador abre un poco el cabello para que pueda ver con el ojo izquierdo

Bat – ahora lo más importante

Dice mientras pasa su casco por mi melena haciendo que esta se vuelva totalmente negra

Bat – ahora lleva el oso contigo a donde sea que vayas y serás lo que en mi mundo se conoce como la niña del Aro

Fluttershy – gracias

Bat – bien ahora váyanse y diviértanse mientras yo y Eclipse llegamos ¿ok?

Dice mientras nos empuja para que salgamos y al parecer todos están divirtiéndose algunos beben otros comen dulces a excepción de algunos que juegan después de un tiempo todas las luces se apagan y se encienden mostrando a Bat con ojos totalmente rojos y a su alrededor varios relámpagos negros y a su lado hay otra silueta negra totalmente con solo un ojo amarillo visible, de repente se empieza a escuchar una música muy distinta a la que comúnmente tocan Eclipse y Dark los sonidos son demasiado altos de repente la tierra empieza a temblar haciendo que se asomen garras y los cuerpos a los que le pertenecen son esqueletos de seres parecidos a los simios algunos aun con carne putrefacta en sus huesos, ojos rojos, haciendo horribles muecas en sus desfigurados rostros y vistiendo harapos, veo como todos empiezan a caminar hacia el escenario cuando ambos hermanos empiezan a cantar en un idioma que no entiendo

Eclipse – _boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Eclipse y Bat – _this is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night _

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors' gone die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

Bat – _I'm the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

Eclipse – _I'm the one hiding under your stair_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

Eclipse y Bat – _this is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Bat – _in this town, don´t we love it now?  
Everybody´s waiting for the next surprise_

Eclipse - _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something´s waiting no to pounce, and how you´ll...  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red ´n´ black, slimy green  
Aren´t you scared?  
Well, that´s just fine _

Bat - _Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
here in a flash and gone without a trace  
_

Eclipse - _I am the "who" when you call, "Who´s there?"_

Bat - _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

Eclipse - _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

Eclipse y Bat _- This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lump lings everywhere  
Life´s no fun without a good scare  
That´s our job, but we´re not mean  
In our town of Halloween _

_In this town don´t we love it now?_

_Everybody´s waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
and scream like a banshee  
make you jump out of your skin _

_This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont´ ya please make way for a very special guy  
our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch _

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King  
this is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

_In this town we call home  
everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
_

De repente algunos esqueletos aparecen detrás nuestro cargando la estatua de de Nightmare Moon y suben al escenario en donde la dejan al centro mientras todos los esqueletos se arrodillan y hacen reverencias mientras tararean al ritmo de la música, después la estatua se empieza a tener fisuras mientras los hermanos se arrodillan liberando a Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon – CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE, VEO QUE EN ESTA OCACION NO HAN DEJADO SUS OFRENDAS COMO MANDA LA TRADICION PERO AL VER A ESTE EJERCITO DE MUERTOS VIVIENTES POSTRANDOCE ANTE MI, PERDONO SU FALTA

Dice con su voz real de Canterlot antes de volver a ser la Princesa Luna

Luna – muchas gracias chicos por ayudarme con mi entrada estuvieron increíbles

Bat – no fue nada princesa

Dice para que después todos los esqueletos desaparezcan y su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad y eclipse se quita a mascara negra

Eclipse – con tal de divertirme iba hacer esto

Luna – pero mira como tientes la melena, toda hecha un desastre, yo me encargo

Dice mientras aparece un cepillo y trata de peinar a Eclipse

Eclipse – Luna, déjame, me estas jalando la melena

Luna – pues si te mueves ¿como esperas que lo haga bien?

Todos empiezan a soltar leves risitas de la escena de que al mayor héroe de toda Ecuestria le estén peinando la melena, después Eclipse empuja a Luna y mira como su melena alborotada termina como la de Twiligth, así que eclipse con los cascos se alborota la melena volviéndola a su estado original

Eclipse – Luna se que fuiste mi madre en algún momento y se te agradece pero ya tengo diecinueve y pronto cumpliré veinte no puedes seguir tratándome como a un potro

Luna – lo siento es que la costumbre

Dark – bueno *bostezo* ya me tengo que ir, le prometí a Trixie que llegaría a casa temprano además usar la forma de Bat durante mucho tiempo me quito casi toda la fuerza

Eclipse – a ver si al ver a Trixie en tu cama no te devuelve mágicamente las fuerzas

Dark – idiota

Dark se teletransporta y la princesa Luna se va a jugar así que Eclipse se queda solo sentado en el escenario así que nos acercamos a el ya que se ve muy solo

Rainbow – hola Eclipse, estuvo buena tu presentación

Eclipse – gracias Rainbow, yo solo cante, Dark uso sus trucos de ilusión para los zombis

Rarity – bueno, querido, las chicas y yo íbamos a ir a casa de Fluttershy a contar historias de terror ¿vienes?

Eclipse – ok, no tengo nada más que hacer

Todos nos dirigimos a mi casa en donde encendemos la chimenea para alumbrar, cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos en el suelo para iniciar la noche que más odio, la noche de historias de terror, después de cuatro historias de terror en las cuales yo solo estuve tratando de no llorar del miedo aferrada a mi oso de peluche solo me limite a ver a Eclipse el cual ni siquiera se inmuta ante las historias de terror de las chicas

Pinkie – vaya, parece que aquí tenemos a don nervios de acero

Rainbow – cierto, ni siquiera tienes miedo

Eclipse – es porque no me asustan sus historias

Twiligth – ¿ni siquiera un poco?

Eclipse – no

Rarity – ¿ni un poquito?

Eclipse – no

Pinkie – ¿ni un poquitísimo?

Eclipse – no

Rainbow – en ese caso cuenta una historia que me logre asustar

Eclipse – está bien pero Fluttershy se tiene que ir de lo contrario le va a dar un paro cardiaco

Fluttershy – gracias

Digo antes de irme corriendo a mi habitación

**Eclipse POV**

Eclipse – muy bien esta es una historia de terror que se acostumbra en mi mundo

Me acomodo la garganta para poder hablar como Towngameplay

Eclipse – esta historia se titula Cupcakes

Empecé a relatar la historia y mientras más va avanzando tanto Rainbow Dash como Pinkie cambian sus expresiones a unas de total terror incluso aun con el maquillaje se puede ver como Pinkie esta totalmente pálida, pero Rarity y Twiligth no se quedan atrás, no señor, ambas están abrazándose lo más fuerte que pueden

Eclipse -… y desde ese día Pinkie ahora sabe que es lo que le hará a sus amigas cuando salgan sus números muajajajaja

De repente tocan a la puerta haciendo que todas griten y corran a la habitación de Fluttershy, después solo escucho el clásico "dulce o truco" de un grupo de potros así que tomo un tazón con dulces que esta cerca de la puerta y la abro dejándome ver a un montón de potros disfrazados de lo más "aterrador" que sus mentes les permitieron: uno de un zombi, otro de un payaso, otro de una gallina y hay un potro que se disfrazo de Slenderman así que seria un ¿Slender pony?

Eclipse – ok chicos tomen

Digo mientras les doy unos cuantos dulces a cada uno para que después se vayan y como ya es tarde dejo un letrero y el tazón en la entrada y me voy a casa a dormir

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno este es solo el primer cap de esta semana asi que los dejo hasta el proximo cap_


	26. baby shower

_bueno chicas y chicos paseense por mis histoias y dejenme sus reviews y si quieren denme sus follows y sus favorite para saber que les gustan mis historias para continuar y bueno si vieron el titulo saben que es el baby shower de applejack espero que les agrade_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 26: Baby shower

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que le di la noticia a Eclipse, el trata de no interesarse mucho de hecho ahora ha estado demasiado ocupado con asuntos referentes al bazar, a veces pasan días enteros en los que no lo veo pero creo que lo hace con tal de sacar todo el dinero que pueda para ayudarnos a mi y a nuestro futuro hijo o hija

Las chicas me planearon un baby shower para que me divierta ya que ya voy por la última semana de embarazo, después llegara el momento de que me quede internada en el hospital

Trixie - ¿Y como vas ya sabes con lo del embarazo?

Applejack – no te mentiré es muy difícil, a veces siento que me hace cosquillas desde adentro, pero cuando me da pataditas duelen mucho

Twiligth – se nota que va a ser una Apple

Applejack – cierto

Todas reímos un poco por el comentario de Twiligth

Rainbow - ¿tu que crees que vaya a ser?

Applejack – no lo se, cuando me hace cosquillas me parece que va a ser potra, pero al sentir sus patadas lo empiezo a dudar y creo que podría ser potro

Pinkie – o tal vez vaya a ser un potro adorable o una potra súper fuerte

Rarity - ¿y tu que quieres que sea cariño?

Applejack – no lo se, pienso en la posibilidad de que sea una potra así no me sentiría tan sola cuando Eclipse se vaya de viajes de negocios o cosas así

Fluttershy – pienso que seria muy linda si fuera potra, si hereda el instinto musical de Eclipse y tu lindura seria un imán de potros

Applejack – es cierto, pero, no lo se, en este mundo puedes escoger de pareja a cualquier loco, digo, solo miren a Eclipse

Todas se quedan pensando unos minutos para después todas empezar a reír por el comentario

Pinkie – oigan chicas llego el momento de los regalos

Todas nos acercamos a un montón de regalos que las chicas trajeron

Applejack - ¿Cuál abriré primero?

Tomo uno no muy grande que es una bolsa de regalo rosa y al abrirla veo un montón de chupones de caramelo

Applejack – así que este es el regalo de… Pinkie

Pinkie - ¿crees que fui muy obvia?

Después de dejar la bolsa en el piso me acerco a otro regalo el cual es súper grande así que leo la etiqueta

Applejack – para que veas lo mucho que te quiero como amiga. Tu gran amiga Fluttershy

Quito la tapa y las paredes se caen mostrando a Ángel vestido como un mayordomo y digamos que no se ve muy contento que digamos

Applejack – un conejo niñero, tal vez sirva para cuando quiera ir con Eclipse al cine

Fluttershy – espero que no creas que sea muy exagerado

Applejack – para nada

Me acerco a otro regalo un tanto más grande que el primero y leo la etiqueta

Applejack – para que el pequeño no se duerma tan tarde. Twiligth

Abro la caja y veo un libro de historias infantiles

Applejack – muchas gracias Twiligth me será de ayuda

Twiligth – no hay de que

Me dirijo a otro regalo el cual es un saco de boxeo

Rainbow – un alma saludable necesita una mente saludable y un cuerpo saludable en el que habitar

Applejack – gracias, creo

Después me encuentro con un regalo de Trixie

Applejack – tu hijo (a) lo necesitara más que el mío

Veo como se trata de un colgante con varias figuras de estrellas, una luna y un sol

Applejack – gracias Trixie es muy lindo

Trixie – de nada

Me acerco al último regalo el cual es de Rarity pero antes de tomarlo me detengo en seco

**Bar Brad and Brothers **

Vemos a Eclipse tocando El Santo Grial ( )

Eclipse – _vengo de un tiempo más allá de la razón_

_Donde un viejo juglar_

_Cuenta una historia que el viento le susurro _

_Al bosque sobre un grial _

Cuando de repente Twiligth y Trixie se tele transportan en frente de el

Eclipse – chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Trixie – tienes que venir rápido

Twiligth – es Applejack

******Eclipse POV**

Estoy corriendo junto con Dark, Twiligth y Trixie rumbo al hospital

Eclipse - ¿hace cuanto fue?

Trixie – hace unos minutos

Eclipse – Dark tele transpórtanos de aquí

Dark – si

Dark nos teletransporta lo más rápido que puede al hospital y a pesar de que me marea la tele transportación corro hasta la recepcionista del hospital

Eclipse – Eclipse blood Drops, ¿Dónde esta Applejack?

Recepcionista – esta en la sala de parto pero no puede pasar tendrá que esperar

Sin importar nada llego a la sala de espera de la sala de parto solo para quedarme parado en frente de la puerta de la cual solo puedo ver a los médicos entrar y salir de la sala yo solo camino de un lado a otro de la sala con tal de no desesperarme después de un tiempo llegan las demás chicas así como Spike y Nina

Twiligth – Eclipse ¿puedes dejar de caminar? Pinkie ya se mareo

Pinkie – uuuy miren pajaritos

Dice mientras esta recostada en una banca

Dark – ya hermano ella estará bien, y ¿sabes algo?

Eclipse - ¿Qué?

Dark – el piso era tres centímetros más alto

Eclipse – hermano tú sabes que no estoy para bromas en este momento

Dark – está bien

Continúo caminando hasta que pasan casi dos horas de que llegue al hospital hasta que sale el medico que atiende a Applejack

Doctor – ¿señor Eclipse Blood Drops?

Eclipse – s-soy yo

Doctor – felicidades usted es padre, puede pasar a ver a su esposa

Rápidamente entro a la sala en donde veo a Applejack recostada en una cama con la melena un tanto alborotada y entre sus cascos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana blanca lentamente me acerco hasta Applejack la cual gira un poco el bulto para que pueda ver la cara de mi hijo y allí esta con un color celeste, melena negra, brillante y lacia y aunque me recuerda a Bat no puedo dejar de mirarlo con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos

Eclipse – hola pequeño

Applejack – pequeña, es potra

La pequeña abre los ojos dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos celestes y al verme solo sonríe haciendo que se me transmita esa sonrisa para después besar a Applejack, después me separo para volver a ver a mi hija y al abrir un poco la manta puedo ver un par de pequeñas alas. El momento es perfecto solos yo, Applejack y mi hija, o mejor dicho era perfecto por que después llego toda la flota de yeguas y una dragona a ver a su "sobrina" las cuales no me tomaron en cuenta al atropellarme, después me levanto y veo a Dark y a Spike los cuales solo me dan un puro y un encendedor

Dark – muchas felicidades hermano

Dice mientras me abraza

Eclipse – gracias

Spike – oye y ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

Después de decir eso las chicas se separan de Applejack la suficiente como para que yo me pueda acercar a ella

Applejack - ¿Qué tal Lilia?

Eclipse – Lilia me gusta y ¿a ti te gusta?

Digo mientras me dirijo a mi pequeña hija la cual solo ríe

Eclipse – entonces serás Lilia Blood Drops

Applejack - ¿Por qué lleva tus apellidos y no los míos?

Eclipse – tú escogiste el nombre

Todos se me quedan viendo con cara de (¬¬) incluso mi hija

Eclipse – ok entonces que sea Lilia Apple Blood Drops ¿contentos?

Todos están de acuerdo así que todos a excepción de mi se retiran para que después Lilia se queda dormida y después llega una enfermera la cual se lleva a Lilia dejándome solo con Applejack

Applejack – al fin pude tener un hijo y todo te lo debo a ti

Dice mientras me besa

Eclipse – esta bien pero no pidas un hermanito por que no creo poder volver a soportarte embarazada

Ambos reímos por el comentario

Applejack – espero que ambos podamos ser los padres que Lilia se merece

Le doy un pequeño beso en los labios

Eclipse – tranquila. Estoy seguro de que así será

Después de despedirme llego a mi casa solo para ir a mi cuarto y sentarme en la cama

Eclipse – papá, mamá si es que me pueden oír por favor ayúdenme no quiero cometer errores al cuidar a mi Lilia, por favor no solo quiero ser el padre que ella se merece si no también el marido que necesita Applejack si es que me oyeron gracias

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno despues de mucho tiempo espero qeu les hayan gustado estos capitulos que son hechos con el unico fin de que se entretengan un buen rato sin mas_

_juaxen fuera _


	27. aviso

_AVISO:_

_damas y caballeros creo que muchos esperaban un capitulo pero lamentablemente no es un capitulo si no que son varios avisos que necesito darles para que no me pese la conciencia:_

_1- el Oc que utilice para Lilia no me pertenece si no que le pertenece a Josefha-Chan pero olvide mencionarlo al final del capitulo_

_2- probablemente el capitulo "talk-show" no se haga debido a que nadie me ha enviado preguntas así que si no tienes cuenta y querias ver el capitulo I'm sorry_

_3- los capítulos tal vez se tarden hasta dos o mas semanas en salir debido a que empece el tercer año de secundaria y probablemente la tarea me prohíba avanzar mucho en los capítulos pero tratare de sacarlos lo mas rápido posible_

_4- por ultimo Probablemente saque un nuevo fic pero para que no ocurra una desgracia les dare un One-shot del primer capitulo asi que están en todo su derecho de criticarlo, aceptarlo, o simplemente mandarlo a la verga_

_bueno es todo lo que iba a decirles asi que yo me despido_

_JuaXen fuera_


	28. Lilia Apple Blood Drops

_espero que les agrade este cap que lamentablemente sera el unico que suba esta semana por cuestiones de tiempo _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 27: Lilia Apple Blood Drops

Vemos a Lilia acostada en una cuna en el hospital lamiendo su casco trasero cuando aparece una sombra de una enfermera la cual la toma para llevarla ante Eclipse y Applejack

Applejack – oh muchas gracias

Dice mientras abraza a Lilia

Applejack – hola pequeñita ¿extrañaste a mami?

N.A. a partir de aquí pienso que será necesario decirles que **las palabras escritas así **serán utilizadas para señalar los pensamientos

Lilia – **si te hubiera extrañado ¿no crees que debía haber estado llorando?**

En la realidad se ve como Lilia se esta tratando de comer el casco delantero

Eclipse – bueno vamos a casa

**Eclipse POV**

Voy rumbo a mi casa junto con mi nueva familia recién expandida así que al llegar dejo la maleta de Applejack en la sala para después ir a la cocina con Applejack

Eclipse – oigan vengan les tengo una sorpresa

Applejack se levanta con Lilia acostada en su lomo y las llevo hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación

Applejack - ¿nuestra habitación?

Eclipse – si pero cierren los ojos y síganme

Las llevo frente a una puerta dentro de nuestra habitación la cual conecta con la antigua habitación de Dark

Eclipse – abran los ojos

Conforme abren los ojos yo abro la puerta permitiendo ver una habitación decorada con juguetes, una cuna, un corralito y todo lo que se necesita para que parezca una guardería pequeña, después todos entramos

Applejack – Eclipse es bellísimo ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

Eclipse – cuando estabas en el hospital me tome la libertad de hacer este cuarto de juegos para nuestra pequeña

Digo mientras tomo a Lilia y la pongo en el suelo acolchonado

Applejack – PERO ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?

Dice mientras me arroja contra una pared haciendo que una repisa con peluches me caiga encima

Applejack – oh mi pequeña ¿estás bien?

Lilia – **te jodiste a papá por mí, eso dice que serás una sobre protectora y no me dejaras tener novio**

Realidad: Lilia se esta comiendo la cola

Estoy saliendo de la avalancha de peluches y camino hacia Applejack

Eclipse – ¿se puede saber por que me hiciste chocar contra la pared?

Applejack – lo siento amor es que no me siento apta para separarme de Lilia

Eclipse – es comprensible pero tienes que saber que quieras o no ya llegara el día en el que ella se tenga que ir pero no sabrá cual es ese día por que tú no la dejaste florecer como con Spike

Applejack mira por unos segundos a Lilia y después se dirige hacia mí

Applejack - *suspiro* creo que tienes razón

Eclipse – muy bien solo habrá que enseñarle algunas cosas

Applejack - ¿Qué clase de cosas?

Eclipse – oh ya sabes, hablar, leer, escribir, posar para revistas porno

Applejack - ¿QUÉ?

Eclipse – jejeje no ni muerto dejaría que mi hija se metiera en eso, pero ya enserio vamos a tener que enseñarle mucho ahora ambos estamos cansados así que abra que dormir

Applejack – ok

Applejack se va a la habitación mientras yo me quedo con Lilia la cual se me queda viendo desde su pequeño rincón en el suelo, me mira fijamente con una miradita inocente así que giro mi cuello para mirarla de otra forma y ella me imita, levanto el casco y ella hace lo mismo no se por que pero parece un espejo ¿en que estoy pensando? Es solo una potra obviamente lo hace por inocencia

Lilia – **vamos a ver cuanto tiempo pasa en sentirse estúpido por copiar mis movimientos**

Eclipse – bueno potrilla hora de dormir

Digo mientras la pongo en su cuna y la arropo un poco para después irme pero al poner un casco del otro lado del marco de la puerta Lilia empieza a llorar así que regreso a ver que tiene y veo como esta riendo incluso con sus cascos toma mi nariz así que hago que la suelte y me voy pero al estar por pisar la otra habitación empieza a llorar así que retraigo mi casco solo para escuchar su silencio trato de volver a pisar pero llora y así me tiene unas cinco veces más

Eclipse – ya, ya ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hiciste del baño?

La levanto pero no huelo nada

Eclipse - ¿tienes hambre?

Le abro un poco la boca y me asomo solo para ver como tiene en el estomago un cartón de leche, un dona y medio cupcake

Eclipse – ah ya no quieres que me vaya por que te sentirás sola

Lector – ¿tardaste todo este tiempo para darte cuenta de eso?

Eclipse – cállate solo era para darle emoción

Después de volverla a arropar me siento en una silla listo para tratar de dormirla el problema es que no se como ni con que

Eclipse – tengo una idea

Tomo una guitarra acústica y empiezo a tocar Somewhere over the Rainbow ( )

Eclipse –_ Somewhere over the Rainbow_

_Way up high,  
there's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream  
really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
and wake up where the clouds are far  
behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops that's where 

_You'll find me.  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly._

Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I? 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,  
there's a land that I heard of  
once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
and the dreams that you dare to dream  
really do come true. 

Veo como ella lentamente empieza a cerrar los ojos y la verdad es que no se por que pero me siento… bien. Después de que se duerme me levanto y al salir solo me quedo contemplando a mi pacifica hija

Eclipse – buenas noches Lilia

Cierro lentamente la puerta hasta que solo camino hasta mi cama en donde veo a Applejack con un libro entre sus pezuñas completamente dormida yo también estoy un poco cansado así que me meto a la cama par después abrazar a Applejack y lentamente empezar a dormir.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_sin mas dejenme sus reviews para el talk show el cual subire junto con el cap 28 a mas tardar dentro de las proximas dos semanas_

_juaxen fuera_


	29. talk show

Capitulo 28 Talk Show

Se ve un público como de cien espectadores ponys y humanos haciendo la entrada de tur nocturno hasta que una voz se escucha

Voz – damas y caballeros, yeguas y sementales por favor denle la bienvenida al único, al inigualable Juaxen Said

Un chico de cabello largo y blanco con una franja negra, gabardina roja, playera blanca y jeans azules entra corriendo como lo hacen todos los presentadores de Talk-show idiotas hasta que se detiene a medio escenario

Juaxen – ¡hola locos de la Fanfiction!

Una gran ovación se escucha por parte del público hasta que juaxen pide silencio

Juaxen – wow veintiocho capítulos contantes y sonantes eso es una buena racha para un novato, pero en fin este Talk-show nos ayudara a conmemorar esos primeros veintiocho capítulos, esas primeras personas que le dieron favorito pero sobretodo a esas personas que le pusieron al botón de seguir y que han estado con nosotros durante un buen tiempo, pero en fin solo quiero decirles que en esta ocasión no estoy solo ya que conmigo está, directo desde el Clan Ibuki, ¡Roxank Ibuki!

Se ve como por uno de los costados del escenario aparece una chica pelirroja con el cabello a la cintura, una gabardina negra, un sombrero de safari y lentes de sol la cual se lleva una ovación mayor que la de Juaxen así como varios chiflidos por parte de unos cuantos, cuando en lugar de saludar a Juaxen le da un zape tan duro que lo manda al suelo

Juaxen – hora tu hija de

Dice para después tomar una guadaña retráctil la cual activa mientras que por su parte Roxank toma un látigo de entre su gabardina después ambos miran al público el cual tiene una pokerface nivel dios haciendo que ambos guarden sus armas un poco apenados

Juaxen – lamento esta pequeña interrupción pero, de todas formas ¿a que va eso?

Roxank – y todavía lo preguntas, fue por lo de hacerme plagio con la historia de Creepypastas de tu hermano ese raro

Juaxen – bueno de todas formas ¿Qué tal si tomamos asiento y después lo discutimos con más calma?

Ambos se dirigen a un escritorio en donde toman asiento

Roxank – está bien, con tal de que me pagues

Juaxen – ¿Qué? Pero… yo no… tu…

Roxank – al parecer quieres hacerte el loco con tal de no pagarme los ocho millones que mi abuelito dijo que me pagarías si es que aparecía en este fic

Juaxen – después discutimos eso pero por favor denle la bienvenida a los personajes que los han hecho reír en estos veintiocho capítulos ellos son los hermanos Blood Drops

De uno de los costados del escenario se ve como llegan ambos hermanos con sus respectivas esposas tomando asiento en unos sillones frente al escritorio

Eclipse – hola a todos

Una ovación se escucha por parte del público para que después juaxen pida silencio

Juaxen – bueno ustedes ya saben como es esto nosotros les preguntamos una de las preguntas que me dejaron nuestros lectores y ustedes responden lo más honesto posibles ¿vale?

Hermanos BD – vale

Roxank – bueno la primera pregunta es para Eclipse de parte de ash the pokevenger oh y por cierto tal vez deberías explicar esto

Dice mientras le muestra la hoja de preguntas a Juaxen el cual solo se da un facepalm

Juaxen – muy bien espero que no lo tomen a mal pero mi nombre no se escribe juanex se escribe JU-AX-EN pero en fin continua

Roxank – muy bien, EBD: solo tengo una cosa que decir…, jodeté (:3)

Eclipse – pe-pero ¿Por qué?

Roxank – solo leo preguntas no las explico

Juaxen – bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Dark también de parte de ash the pokevenger

Dark – bueno

Juaxen – DBD: creo que tú eres más chingon que tu hermano y que esa palabra es un insulto para ti

Dark – bueno lo de que soy más chingon te la creo y es cierto pero que el me llamara hermano dejo de ser un insulto cuando me vengué por haberme traído a ecuestria

Juaxen – ¿Cuál fue la venganza?

Dark – borre su partida en DMC3

Juaxen – ¿la dificultad muy difícil o la Dante Must Die?

Dark – ambas

Se ve como Eclipse esta totalmente frustrado como diciendo "me arrepiento de haber nacido"

Roxank – bueno la última de ash es para ti Applejack

Applejack – muy bien

Roxank – Applejack: ¿me podrías hacer el favor de seguir fastidiando a Eclipse por favor?

Applejack – si, sobretodo ahora que le doy clases de fastidio logia a Lilia

Eclipse - ¿Por qué me odias ash the pokevenger?

Roxank – hay que marica

Juaxen – tranquilo no creo que todos te odien

Eclipse - ¿entonces tu si me quieres?

Juaxen – no he dicho eso

Roxank – bueno la siguiente pregunta es para ti Juaxen the ULTIMATE MEXICAT pregunta: ¿cuando te interesaste en MLP y más tarde en el clop?

Juaxen – bien, pregunta personal, pero por ser un Talk show la responderé. Era el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y como a ella le gustan los caballos había escuchado de MLP así que le descargue el capitulo de Lección cero y a mí me termino gustando más que a ella y mientras leía MLP: El Verdadero Dios Del Mundo, busque más fanfics para esperar que salieran capítulos nuevos y me encontré con Venciendo El Celo el cual no sabia que era un fic clop hasta que me dio curiosidad que era el clop solo así entendí que era

Roxank – bueno la siguiente pregunta es para Eclipse de Kuroi Lirio, EBD: ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando al besar a Spike dejaste de ser tan genial como Dante de DMC?

Eclipse – déjame responderte esa pregunta con otra ¿Por qué mejor no te buscas a otro OC que puedas joder?

Juaxen – bueno esta pregunta es para Spike así que conectémonos con el poder de la web Cam

En el fondo del escenario desciende una pantalla en donde esta la conexión con Spike

Spike – hola ¿se escucha?

Juaxen – fuerte y claro, oye Kuroi Lirio te pregunta algo

Spike – ok

Juaxen – Spike: ¿Cómo se siente que te hagan tanto bashing?

Spike – Eso depende si es en el fic es por que tu de cabron solo me metes de relleno, pero si es en el show es por que Lauren me prohíbe ser el novio de Rarity

De repente a Spike lo derriban y se pone Pinkie en frente de la cámara

Pinkie – holis escuche que allí estaba Roxank ¿por favor le pueden decir que me mande su autógrafo?

Roxank – Pinkie, si estoy aquí y puedo oírte estas en un Talk show

Pinkie - ¿en un Talk show como los de la tele? OMG, OMG, ¿puedo responder una pregunta?

Roxank – si, de hecho Kuroi Lirio pregunta lo siguiente. Pinkie: ¿notaste la cantidad de referencias a DMC, Soul Eater, Naruto y demás animes que ha habido desde que llego Eclipse?

Pinkie – Mmm lo de DMC y Soul Eater lo sabia pero, ninguno de Naruto que pueda recordar pero debo admitir que es increíble

Juaxen – bueno gracias a ambos mientras continuemos la siguiente pregunta es para…

Se ve como a Juaxen le sale una venita en la sien y se da un facepalm

Juaxen – Kuroi te dedique una creepy ¿y me lo agradeces escribiendo mal mi nombre? Enserio ¿Qué les pasa? Si por eso me cambie el nombre para que notaran donde va la X pero en fin "juanxen Said 27" ¿me sacarías del creepypasta para trolear a todos?

Bueno si me explicas un poco mejor como a que te refieres lo hago con gusto solo que mándamelo por PM para que las demás personas no se sientan incomodas con nuestras discusiones por FF

Roxank – bueno la que sigue: Trixie: ¿actuarias como una Tsundere?

Trixie – depende ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar?

Juaxen – bueno como ultima pregunta ¿Qué se siente ser un OC de una Creepypasta? Si me lo preguntas a mi se siente 20% más cool pero te pones a pensar como carajo es que sigues vivo después de morir una y otra vez

Roxank – bien ¿ya terminamos? Por que quede con Diane para ir a hacer cupcakes

Juaxen – si ya terminamos solo quiero decirles a todos ustedes fieles lectores muchas gracias por su apoyo que me han brindado en este gran y valioso fic y bueno solo decirles que mi hermano ya esta empezando a escribir fanfics y quisiera que se pasearan por su perfil el aparece como 88 así que bueno nada más que decirles muchas pero muchas gracias

Juaxen fuera


	30. niñero conejo

_bueno despues del talk show aqui les traigo este capitulo relleno pero espero que les guste_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 28: niñero conejo

Ya ha pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de Lilia la verdad es que pasa rápido el tiempo ¿no es así? Nah la verdad no solo el escritor se quedo sin inspiración y por eso decidió hacer este pequeño gran capitulo para divertirlos un rato mientras le llega más inspiración.

Vemos a Eclipse y a Applejack arreglados para una cita solo ellos dos Applejack sin su sombrero una trenza larga y un vestido morado oscuro. Eclipse por su parte lleva un fleco en el ojo izquierdo y un smoking negro

Eclipse – muy bien ¿lista?

Applejack – si, eso creo, ¿estás seguro que se hará cargo de ella?

Eclipse – por supuesto

Después Eclipse abre la puerta para después salir y cerrar pero se estarán preguntando ¿Quién cuida de Lilia? Bueno eso creo que se responde al mirar al conejo que esta cargando a la potra azul celeste que fácil le dobla o triplica el peso. Después de que el pobre Ángel lleva a Lilia al cuarto de juegos la deja en el suelo y se tumba sobre un puf totalmente cansado

Ángel – **como pesa, ¿Por qué Fluttershy hizo eso? Pero ya me las pagara **

Después de descansar durante unos minutos escucha como algunos vasos se rompen en la cocina

Ángel – **mierda el bebé**

Ángel sale corriendo a la cocina en donde ve a Lilia encima de una torre de vasos de cristal tratando de alcanzar una jarra con galletas que esta encima del refrigerador después de alcanzar la jarra toda la pila de vasos se cae y en una fracción de segundo Ángel imagina que si Lilia se lastima Eclipse tomara un mazo estúpidamente enorme y lo machacara a golpes así que corre hasta donde va a caer Lilia y la atrapa claro se escucharon un par de vertebras romperse en la espalda del pobre Ángel el cual por no fijarse se clava un par de vidrios en la pata y con el dolor lleva a Lilia devuelta a la habitación de juegos en donde hecha el pestillo para evitar que Lilia vuelva a escapar y con un par de pincitas se saca todos los cristales rotos de la pata y después vendársela con un par de vendas que encontró por allí. Después Lilia empieza a caminar un poco por la habitación hasta que se detiene y se sienta enfrente de algo que esta encima de ella

Ángel – **ahora tu ¿Qué traes?**

Dice para después acercarse a donde esta ella y al ver que no reacciona trata de ver que es lo que esta viendo y ve a un grupo de conejos un poco más grandes que Ángel por el tragaluz los cuales se están burlando del pobre Ángel algunos sacándole la lengua otros solo se ríen de el. Al estar fastidiado decide poner una de sus patas en puño y la otra como si sostuviera una manivela la cual empieza a girar mientras va sacando el dedo medio y cuando lo tiene por completo se pone la otra pata sobre la boca con forma de "ups"

Ángel – **oh lo siento no tenia idea de que esta maquina hiciera esto**

Todos los conejos están tratando de romper el tragaluz para ir a golpear a Ángel el cual se lleva a Lilia a un estanque de pelotitas en donde la pone para después empezar a taparse los ojos y empezar a decir

Ángel – **¿on ta' bebé? ¿On ta' bebé? ¿On ta' bebé?**

Dice para después empezar a reír un poco

Ángel - **¿Dónde esta el bebé?**

Dice mientras sonríe pero empieza a voltear a todos lados

Ángel - ** MIERDA ¿DONDE ESTA EL BEBÉ?**

Dice mientras empieza a buscar en todo el estanque hasta que saca todas las pelotitas y ve una nota con muchos garabatos que para Ángel son palabras

Ángel – **esto se pudo haber evitado si quieres volver a ver a la potra ven al punto de encuentro. Ven solo. Firma Max.**

Después de arrugar la carta Ángel va a un mueble en donde hay pintura toma un poco de esta y se la pasa por las mejillas después se ata un listón rojo en la frente y por ultimo va a la cocina en donde prepara un biberón

**Punto de encuentro**

Vemos a Lilia dentro de un cesto de ropa con una manzana atorada en su boca en el cuarto de lavado de la casa de Fluttershy después se ve como abre la puerta Ángel con el biberón atado a la espalda

Ángel – **he venido a recuperar a la potra**

Max – **pues no creo que sea tan fácil por que nosotros somos más **

Dice mientras sale un grupo de conejos todos armados con zanahorias incluso hay dos con torretas lanza zanahorias todos empiezan a arrojar sus zanahorias a Ángel el cual comienza a correr hasta otro cesto de ropa en donde toma una zanahoria que esta tirada y la arroja en cámara lenta hasta que se atora en la boquilla de una de las torretas haciendo la explotar por sobre carga haciendo caer desmayados a varios conejos después de ver la herida ala de su ejercito Max sube a la otra torreta empujando a el que la operaba y empezando a disparar hasta que literalmente destruye la cesta de ropa haciendo que Ángel se quede rodeado

Max – **¿Algunas ultimas palabras?**

Ángel – **solo tres: HORA DE COMER**

Dice mientras levanta el biberón llamando la atención de Lilia la cual se libera y escupe la manzana para después empezar a correr hacia Ángel el cual corre por todo el lugar haciendo que muchos se desmayen por ser atropellados por la pequeña potra. Después de haber destruido todo Ángel salta y de la nada saca una caña de pescar al cual ata el biberón

Ángel – **ahora vámonos de aquí**

Dice mientras se va corriendo a casa de Eclipse entrando por el tragaluz del cuarto de juegos, al bajar Ángel le da el biberón a Lilia mientras la sube a su cuna para que después Lilia se empiece a dormir después Ángel empieza a limpiar los vidrios rotos y acomodar lo que hace falta

Después de eso Ángel se sienta para que cinco segundos después abran la puerta dejando pasar a los padres los cuales están totalmente despeinados

Applejack – tenias razón, fue increíble

Eclipse – lo se, oh y Ángel ¿Lilia no te causo problemas?

Ángel – **no, ninguno**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno lamento no haber subido nuevos cap antes pero tomen en cuenta de que yo tengo que trabajar en la escuela pero aun asi tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible_

_Juaxen fuera_


	31. avisos

_hola damas y caballeros bueno como se estan dando cuenta este es una serie de avisos como la vez anterior pero en lugar de ser para mal estos son para bien de toda mi pequeñisima parte de lectores_

_1.- si eres veterano en este lugar sabes que las historias que no tienen que ver con la ficcion no son validos y paulatinamente son borrados bueno yo al darme cuenta de esto como escritor mis historias no se limitan a los fics y bueno queria invitarlos a mi pagina en facebook la cual se esta abriendo aun, pero pronto si lo desean pueden mandarme sus historias para que yo las publique en dicha pagina_

_2.- viendo la buena respuesta que tuvo el talk show quiero decirles que no se cuando pero hare otro talk show tal vez al final del fic el cual esta muy lejos todavia para que si lo desean pueden dejarme preguntas a partir de ahora para despues responderlas en ese talk show_

_y bueno nada mas que se cuiden mis fieles lectores paseense por mis historias y las de mi verdadero hermano 88_

_juaxen fuera_

_P.D. mi nombre escribanlo bien si es que me haran preguntas a mi_


	32. el pasar de los años

_hola locos bueno este es un capitulo especialmente medio corto medio largo ya que solo metere las cosas mas importantes que pasaron_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 29: el pasar de los años

Los años pasan rápido así que por eso les traigo este pequeño capitulo narrando los acontecimientos más importantes de la vida de nuestra nueva protagonista

ATTE: Juaxen Said 27

**1 año**

Se ve como Eclipse y Applejack están dándole de comer a Lilia papilla hasta que llaman a Applejack a la puerta y cuando esta se va de la cocina se ve como Eclipse reemplaza el plato de papilla por uno idéntico solo que vacio y como si contrabandearan droga Eclipse le da una rebanada de pastel a Lilia para que después esta se lo coma y al llegar Applejack con los dos Lilia solo eructa un poco para después

Lilia – p-pa papá

Applejack no puede evitar sonreír y llorar un poco de felicidad mientras que los otros solo se guiñan mutuamente el ojo

**2 años**

Vemos a Applejack colgando ropa hasta que nota que falta una funda de almohada así que la empieza a buscar hasta que encuentra a Lilia con una paleta de pinturas, un pincel en la boca y algunas manchas de pintura en la cara en junto a una de las paredes de la casa de Twiligth. Applejack mira a la pared y ve la funda de almohada clavada en la pared con un dibujo hecho con pintura

Applejack - ¡¿pero que estas haciendo?! Lilia te he dicho varias veces que no me gusta que pintes las fundas para esto te compro cuadernos

Lilia esta por empezar a llorar

Applejack – no, no, no llores

Dice mientras se agacha a abrazarla y al mirar la funda ve como se trata de una pintura de Eclipse y Applejack y en medio esta Lilia los tres abrazándose con cariño, esto hace que Applejack le de un pequeño beso en la frente a Lilia la cual sin que lo notara nadie recibe su cutiemark la cual es una paleta de pinturas con un pincel

**3 años**

Se ve a Lilia dormida bajo un arbolito de navidad junto con White el cual ya tiene cinco, mientras todos los demás están celebrando hasta que por fin llega el momento en el que los despertadores de los chicos suenan la hora de abrir regalos

Pinkie – ¡hora de abrir los regalos!

En ese momento White y Lilia se despiertan de golpe para ponerse a buscar sus regalos alrededor del árbol a White le regalaron algunas cosas como libros, un microscopio y algunos juguetes, mientras Lilia sigue buscando una señal de su regalo hasta que se detiene en frente de un regalo un poco más grande que ella y al abrir ve como es un cachorro de perro husky el cual se tira sobre Lilia para empezar a lamerla

Lilia – perrito

Dice para después abrazar al pequeño husky enterneciendo a todos los presentes

**4 años**

Se ve a Eclipse y a Applejack dormidos hasta que llega Lilia a saltar sobre la cama

Lilia – despierten, despierten, despierten primer día de escuela, primer día de escuela

Eclipse – Lilia, ya lo sabemos pero no es necesario que nos levantes a las

Applejack – una y media, es la una y media

Eclipse – además Smile (N.A: el perro) sigue dormido y el prometió llevarte a la escuela

Lilia se detiene y baja de la cama rumbo a su habitación

Eclipse – bueno a dormir

Después de cinco minutos Lilia y Smile empiezan a saltar en la cama de Eclipse y Applejack los cuales se tapan la cara con las almohadas por frustración

**5 años**

Se ve a Lilia en frente de una pared en blanco hasta que pasa Applejack

Applejack - ¿Qué haces caramelo?

Lilia – buscando un Epamimondas en la pared

Applejack – ¿Epamimondas? ¿Qué es eso?

Lilia – un animalito que yo invente

Applejack - ¿y como es?

Lilia – no se, no he visto uno aun

Dice para volver a mirar fijamente la pared

Applejack – Mmm potros

**6 años**

Se ve como Eclipse le da un palo a Lilia y la acomoda en posición de pelea para que después Eclipse tratara de atacar hasta que es bloqueado por Lilia después Lilia le da una patada a Eclipse en la quijada haciendo que suelte el palo y a una velocidad increíble Lilia con una de las puntas de su palo manda a volar a Eclipse

Lilia – PAPÁ

**7 años**

Se ve a Lilia en frente de un lienzo en blanco vestida como una pintora, y no es solo por aparentar a pesar de su corta edad sus pinturas se volvían famosas desde el momento en que se daba la primer pincelada hasta que eran vendidas en incluso varios mil millones de bits de hecho se volvieron tan famosas que ahora el bazar se había convertido en una tienda de arte rara vez se veía que alguien llegara a preguntar por algo que no fuese una pintura. Pero en fin volviendo a la historia Lilia se ve completamente preparada para dar el primer pincelazo pero no ocurre nada solo se queda quieta completamente hasta que después de un rato toma el lienzo y lo rompe en dos y bota los pedazos a la pared en donde esta la puerta haciendo que Eclipse, el cual esta entrando, se cubra

Después de botar el lienzo a la pared Lilia se sienta en su cama la cual tiene varios peluches

Eclipse – déjame adivinar ¿estás corta de inspiración por decima vez?

Lilia – si

Dice mientras se tumba en su cama

Lilia – ¿Cómo es que tú lograbas cantar todas esas canciones?

Dice mientras toma una foto de su mesa de noche en donde están Dark y Eclipse tocando en la fiesta de Nightmare Moon antes de que naciera Lilia (N.A: capitulo 25)

Eclipse – bueno, eso es por que yo no soy de este mundo y las canciones que solía tocar eran de mi antiguo mundo

Lilia – ¿sabes algún truco para poder inspirarme?

Eclipse – bueno escucha música eso servía para pintores, filósofos y poetas de mi mundo

Lilia – ¿enserio?

Eclipse – si

En la mente de Eclipse se ve a varios raperos y al fondo un par de personas grafiteando mientras otras personas están fumando marihuana y charlando sobre los problemas del gobierno mientras suena música de una grabadora

Lilia – bueno no veo por que no ¿me ayudas?

Eclipse – está bien ¿Qué clase de música necesitas?

Lilia – alguna canción, tiene que ser una pintura de significado abstracto

Eclipse – muy bien en ese caso vamos a necesitar una buena canción

Las luces se apagan y en el ambiente se escucha una canción de música tecno ( VZzSBv6tXMw)

Eclipse – _oh_ _Yeah, diamantes_

Las luces se encienden como si se tratara de una discoteca en cuya pista solo esta Lilia en frente de su lienzo blanco para después tomar el pincel y empezar a dar pincelazos rápidos pero de manera artística sobre todo el lienzo

Eclipse – _de lunes a domingo voy todo viciado _

_La antorcha prende la luz por todos los lados_

_Picando y picando y yo no te encontrado_

_Las manecillas giran ya y zombis sonando_

_Bajándome la vida y no voy ni armado_

_Bebiéndome la leche a sorbos y a tragos_

_Te vi así de frente que tremendo impacto_

_Pa' picarte un poquito dime_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

_Te cuentan que ya me vieron_

_Solitario en la habitación_

_Que ya no duermo y desvarió_

_Que a las gallinas no les doy amor_

_¿Y tú por donde estás?_

_Que la presión me va a matar_

_Te picare vuelve conmigo_

_Y que tú no sabes_

_Que yo te necesito_

_Como el horno al Coal_

_Diamante, si te encuentro yo te pico toa' _

_Te vi así de frente que tremendo impacto_

_Pa' picarte un poquito dime_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

La canción avanza así como la cantidad de pintura sobre el lienzo y la cara de Lilia

_Y de la nieve al desierto_

_Si que te necesito_

_Y de la jungla a los prados_

_Quiero que estés conmigo_

_Y bajo tierra mi amor_

_En el agua tu y yo_

_No importa mi amada_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_No importa el creeper que venga _

_Pa' que sepas que te quiero_

_Como un buen minero_

_Me juego la vida por ti_

_Si hay que ser minero_

_Romper el pico en el hierro_

_Hay mamá_

_Mamá, mamá, mamá, ma_

_Quiero ser minero _

La canción empieza a terminar hasta que Lilia lentamente empieza a dar los últimos pincelazos al lienzo el cual más o menos tiene la misma cantidad de pintura que su cara

_Quiero ser minero_

La canción termina de golpe así como Lilia suelta su pincel, toda exhausta pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

Lilia – termine

Eclipse – me alegro hija

Eclipse abraza con su ala y ambos miran a la pintura la cual se trata de un ser parecido a Eclipse solo que este es un alicornio dorado de crin blanca y con ojos bicolor

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_espero que les haya gustado pero debido a que ya tengo algunos capitulos escritos quiero darles la noticia de que esta semana seran dos capitulos en lugar de uno solo bueno sin mas_

_Juaxen fuera_


	33. Cuentas Pendientes

_hola locos de la fanfiction bueno este capitulo inicia la saga de Devil Ghost, si, leyeron bien, la saga de Devil ghost asi que bueno se los dejo_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Capitulo 30: cuentas pendientes

Me encuentro dormido la verdad es que nunca había creído que llegaría a ser todo lo que ya soy, empieza a sonar la alarma del despertador haciendo que algo adormilado me levante, como puedo me peino un poco y escucho como tocan la puerta así que esquivando un poco a Lilia la cual se quedo dormida junto con Smile otra vez. Abro la puerta solo para ver a un pony encapuchado

Pony - ¿Eclipse Blood Drops?

Eclipse – Si ¿Qué necesitas?

Pony – ven conmigo

Sigo al pony el cual me parece un poco conocido, hasta que llegamos al Acantilado Everfree en donde veo un símbolo que me hace recordar de donde es ese pony

Pony – veo que recuerda quienes somos y queríamos agradecerle personalmente el favor que nos hizo

Eclipse - ¿a que te refieres?

De repente una voz parecida a la de darth vader se escucha detrás de mí y al voltearme veo un robot humanoide con cuatro brazos uno con una espada por mano, otro con una sierra y los dos brazos normales tienen navajas en los nudillos y en la cabeza se ve la imagen de Devil Ghost en una pantalla

Ghost – hola, Eclipse, te dije la ultima vez que nos vimos que nos veríamos después y ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder del Orihalcón

Dice mientras arroja una roca enorme al aire para después cortarla con los puños con navajas después uno de los trozos es destruido por la sierra y el otro es estocado a tal velocidad que queda reducido a pequeñas piedritas

Ghost – ahora con este poder podre someter a toda Ecuestria, y todo te lo debo a ti, lamentablemente eres el único obstáculo en mi camino así que… MUERE

Rápidamente trata de atacarme con todos los brazos al mismo tiempo los cuales ni de milagro logro esquivar haciendo que se me queden varias heridas algunas superficiales otras profundas como puedo logro arrojar a la maquina lo suficientemente lejos para correr por el abdomen y darle una patada en el rostro la cual lo saca de balance para que después de una patada súper fuerte lo derribe haciendo que caiga por el acantilado, mientras yo me quedo respirando por la boca debido al cansancio, pero empiezo a escuchar un sonido parecido al de una turbina de avión y al ver al acantilado veo como esta subiendo de nuevo el robot casi intacto

Ghost – ¿acaso creíste que seria tan idiota para no predecir tus patéticos movimientos? Fácilmente podría matarte en este momento pero mejor hazlo tú, Aiden

De la nada veo como aparece el mismo Changeling que me trajo

Aiden – sus deseos son órdenes, maestro

El robot se empieza a alejar rumbo a Ponyville y yo trato de seguirlo pero de la nada aparece Aiden dándome un golpe el cual me manda hacia atrás

Aiden – tu pelea con el maestro termino, ahora debes morir en mi justa

Eclipse – sabes, nunca me gusto el vocabulario de los ancianos

Digo mientras me pongo en guardia

Aiden – tomare eso como aceptación a mi pelea

Dice mientras desaparece y casi de inmediato siento un golpe que me manda al suelo y al mirar veo que esta parado así que me levanto y centro una patada en su rostro y al verlo veo que esta parado como si nada

Aiden – es patético que un ser tan estúpido como tu haya vencido a Devil God

Dice mientras desaparece y se pone detrás de mí pero al tratarlo de atacar no lo encuentro pero después siento una patada que me manda a estrellarme contra un árbol al tratar de levantarme siento una presión en la espalda que evita que me mueva y al ver hacia arriba veo a Aiden aparecer

Eclipse - ¿Cómo es que haces eso?

Aiden – pobre ignorante existe más de un tipo de Changeling están los normales y están los Ender capaces de cambiar de nuestra forma común a una forma invisible o una forma capaz de atravesar los objetos, será una pena para ecuestria que el único pony que lo sabe muera

Aiden me da una patada que me levanta y después me da otra que me manda cerca del acantilado pero antes de caer Aiden me sostiene de un ala

Aiden – lo siento Eclipse pero ha llegado hora de que el verdadero sol aparezca

Rápidamente me clava un cuchillo en el ala para después darme una patada que hace que me caiga del acantilado solo puedo ver como mi ala no responde haciendo que no pueda moverla

**Narrador omnisciente**

Aiden se asoma al acantilado y ve que algo choca contra el suelo, después Aiden pone su casco en su oído

Aiden – El blanco uno ha sido eliminado

Después se escucha a Ghost hablar por el micrófono

Ghost – prosigue con la operación

Aiden – si…

Después Aiden toma la forma de Eclipse

Aiden - maestro

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_bueno espero que les haya gustado asi que ¿que ocurrira a partir de ahora? ¿Aiden lograra limpiar el camino para su maestro? pero sobre todo ¿que hara Dark al enterarse? esto y mas la proxima semana en La Sangre De Nuestras Venas_

_Juaxen fuera _


End file.
